Aus dem Tagebuch der Nanny von Eryn Lasgalen
by seniwallenstein
Summary: Ihr wolltet schon immer mal einen Blick in die Kinderstube von Legolas werfen? Interessiert es euch wie sich der König unter Buchen und Eichen als Vater gibt? Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass der Prinz immer schon so unnahbar war?
1. Default Chapter

Also, ihr wollt es nun also wirklich wissen wie es war in der Kinderstube von Legolas? Na dann lade ich euch herzlich ein. Nehmt Platz hier am Kamin und lasst euch erzählen wie es war. Aber vorab muss ich noch etwas voran stellen: Leider sind die euch bekannten Figuren nicht mir, habe sie mir nur für meine Geschichte ausgeliehen beim großen Meister J.J.R. Tolkien. Er möge mir meine Dreistigkeit verzeihen. Alle anderen Figuren, welche euch ein wenig spanisch vorkommen sind meiner blühenden Phantasie entsprungen, insbesondere die Nanny. Nun vergebt mir bitte noch mein Dilettantismus und amüsiert euch.  
  
Aus dem Tagebuch der Nanny von Eryn Lasgalen  
  
Durchwachte Nächte und nächtliche Ausritte  
  
Oh, da war es wieder, das Geräusch was ich nun am wenigsten hören wollte. Ich quälte mich wieder aus dem Bett, zum wievielten Male wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr. Meine Ohren taten mir weh, wieso können so kleine Wesen so eine enorme Stimme besitzen? Jeder Ton war eine Tortur vor allem für das Gehör eines Elben. Thranduil hatte sich schon vor Stunden in sein Arbeitszimmer verzogen unter dem Vorwand noch etwas ganz Dringendes erledigen zu müssen. Feiner Vater! Na ja was soll's, wir Elben brauchen ja nicht so viel Schlaf (wer hat das nur behauptet?), nach drei Tagen und drei durchwachten Nächten sehnte sich auch der hart gesottenste Elb nach Schlaf.  
  
Ich schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und fischte mir meinen Umhang und schlurfte, in dem Moment erinnerte wohl nichts an die uns sonst so nachgesagten grazilen und anmutigen Bewegungen, in das Kinderzimmer nebenan. Mein kleiner Schreihals war schon ganz rot im Gesicht und Tränen hatte er schon lange keine mehr. Ich nahm in aus seinem Bettchen und lief mit ihm auf dem Arm durch das Zimmer. Summte ihm Lieder vor und wiegt mich mit ihm dabei im Takt. So nebenbei fielen mir hin und wieder die Lider zu – ja ich schloss meine Augen! Ich war müde! Da passiert es auch uns Elben einmal, dass sie zu fallen. Alles Summen und Wiegen half nichts. Mein kleiner Prinz wollte sich nicht beruhigen.  
  
Also noch mal auf in die Küche und Tee geholt, ich wollte dabei auch in der Kräuterstube hineinsehen. Wir Elben kennen eine Wurzel, welche den Kindern zum Kauen gegeben wird um den Schmerz des Zähnebekommens zu lindern. Das Dumme daran war nur, Legolas schien sich vor dem Geschmack der Wurzel zu ekeln. Eigentlich schmeckt sie süßlich, weiß der Adler warum ihm diese nicht zusagte, ich hatte aber vor es noch einmal zu versuchen. Was tut man nicht alles aus Not?  
  
Mit meinem kleinen Bündel auf dem Arm kam ich in der Küche an. Es wunderte mich, dass es im Palast noch so ruhig und leer war. Bei dem Geschrei was Legolas machte hätte ich eher vermutet, dass nicht einer mehr am Schlafen war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich schon alle Bewohner der Hallen des Königs in andere abgelegene Räume verkrochen oder man hatte ein starkes Schlafmittel gebraut.  
  
In der Küche angekommen angelte ich nach der Teekanne. Mit einem Kind auf dem Arm gar nicht so leicht. Es kam wie es kommen musste die Kanne fiel und ich konnte ihr nur dabei zu sehen. Gut! Der Tee war nun hin. Ein tiefer Seufzer der dann schon in ein Fluchen über ging entkam mir. Mit einem schreienden Kind auf dem Arm Tee kochen? Nein das wird dann erst recht nichts. Also den Weg zurück und Kind ins Bett bringen und dann wieder zurück und Tee kochen. Warum ist der Palast so groß und die Küche so weit entfernt von unseren Gemächern? Die Räumlichkeiten wurden garantiert nicht von einem Elben angelegt der schon einmal ein zahnendes schreiendes Etwas auf dem Arm tragen musste und es krampfhaft versuchte es zu beruhigen. So war ich auf dem Weg zurück – im Kinderzimmer angekommen legte ich meinen kleinen Schreihals ab, deckte ihn liebevoll zu, was eigentlich sinnlos war, mit ein paar wenigen strampelnden Bewegungen war die Decke eh wieder am Bettende. Schlich dann wieder in die Küche und mir entfuhr ein herzhaftes Gähnen.  
  
Dort nahm ich den Kessel und hing ihn über das Feuer, halt, da wo das Feuer sein sollte. Es war ja Nacht und auch in der Küche der Elben im Palast brannte das Feuer nicht allein weiter ohne dass man Holz nach legte. Also den Kessel wieder zurück und erst das Feuer machen. Meine Bewegungen waren langsam und träge, alles lief mehr mechanisch ab. Nach einer Weile lodernden die Flammen und der Kessel mit Wasser hing dann wirklich drüber. Der weile bereitete ich die Kanne mit den Kräutern vor und mir kamen abstruse Gedanken. Gibt es auch ein Schlafpulver für kleine Elblinge? Oh nein denkt jetzt bitte nicht schlecht über mich. Ich liebe mein Prinzlein über alles, aber in solchen Situationen, glaubt mir, da kommen die wildesten Gedanken hoch. Der Tee war dann endlich fertig und ich hatte ihn auch auf eine trinkbare Temperatur abgekühlt. Wie? Das ist mein Geheimnis.  
  
Genauso elegant wie ich in die Küche gegangen war so schlurfte ich auch wieder zurück. In unseren Gemächern empfand ich irgendetwas als ungewöhnlich, ich wusste nur nicht was. Den Tee stellte ich ab um mein Kind zu holen, aber es war nicht da. Nun fiel mir auch auf was so ungewöhnlich war: Es war ruhig!  
  
In Legolas Bett lag ein Stück Pergament mit der Nachricht:  
  
Keine Sorge, ich habe Legolas, ruhe dich ein wenig aus. Küsschen Thranduil  
  
Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mir jemand die Last des Caradhras von den Schultern genommen. Mehr als unelbisch ließ ich mich wie ich war auf mein Bett plumpsen und behielt alles an – auch die leichten Schuhe. Nur keine kostbare, ruhige Sekunde mit unnützen Bewegungen verschwenden. Ich hatte noch nicht richtig meine Beine im Bett da waren meine Augen geschlossen, ja geschlossen, ich schlief, einem Heilschlaf ähnlich.  
  
Am Morgen weckte mich der warme Sonnenstrahl, die Sonne stand schon hoch, es musste später Morgen sein. Ich blinzelte und meine Augen waren ein wenig Licht empfindlich, schlafen wir Elben ja sonst nicht mit geschlossenen Augen. Instinktiv griff ich neben mich. Das Bett war leer und kalt. Wo war Thranduil und wo war Legolas? Ich schwang mich aus dem Bett und meine Bewegungen waren wieder die einer Elbe. Schnell war ich in der Badestube und dann fertig gekleidet verließ ich die Gemächer auf der Suche nach meinen Männern. Mein Weg führte mich in die Küche. Nein, ihr habt euch nicht verhört. Der König und ich haben eine Marotte. Oropher, Thranduils Vater, würde Purzelbäume in Valinor schlagen, wüsste er es. Wir frühstücken, ganz gegen die Etikette Eryn Lasgalens, in der Küche und wir genießen es. Das Personal empfindet das nach so vielen Jahren als normal und die Atmosphäre ist fast familiär.  
  
So kam ich in der Küche an und da saßen sie friedlich mit einigen der Elbinnen am großen Tisch und aßen. Thranduil lächelte und Legolas auch. Welch ein friedliches Bild und ich konnte für einen Moment die Augen nicht von ihnen lösen. Ich fing seine Lippen zu einem Kuss ein und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich."Er lächelte und ich sah den Schalk in seinen Augen blitzen. „Beweise es mir in der nächsten ruhigen Nacht", raunte er mir so leise ins Ohr, dass nur ich es hören konnte. „Thranduil"sagte ich gespielt leicht empört und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Ich nahm Legolas in den Arm und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf seine kleine runde zarte Wange.  
  
"Wo wart ihr diese Nacht?", fragte ich meinen König. „Ihr seid nicht mehr in die Gemächer zurückgekehrt."Thranduil sah mich an und meinte, als ob es das Normalste wäre: „Wir waren Ausreiten."Meine Augen mussten die Größe von Untertellern angenommen haben. Ungläubig sah ich ihn an und war für einen Moment sprachlos. „Du warst mit Legolas ausreiten? In der Nacht? Allein?"Mein Verstand wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken. „ Ja", kam es ruhig von Thranduil zurück. „Wir hatten eine angenehme ruhige Nacht im Wald."Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dieser Elb, mehrere Jahrtausende alt, ging mit einem Elb der noch kein Jahr war, Reiten. „Ich ritt mit Legolas zu den drei alten Buchen auf der nördlichen Lichtung, du weißt welche ich meine", er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, „auf dem halben Weg dahin war Legolas in meinen Armen eingeschlafen und wir legten uns auf der Lichtung ins weiche Moos und schliefen bis die Sonne uns weckte. Wir kamen erst vorhin im Palast wieder an."Es war mir unfassbar, aber es hatte sich als Methode bewährt und Thranduil ging noch öfter nachts mit Legolas Ausreiten, bevor er in einer ruhigen Nacht mit mir zu einer gewissen Lichtung ritt und einen Beweis einforderte.  
  
A/N: Ich gehe davon aus, dass sich die körperliche Entwicklung der Elben in der Kindheit dem der Menschen entspricht. Legolas Alter wäre hier mit 5-6 Monaten anzunehmen. Als erwachsen werden sie in meiner Geschichte dann mit dem Erreichen des 100. Lebensjahres bezeichnet, sie haben ja doch eine längere Lebensspanne vor sich und ich gönne ihnen damit auch eine längere Zeit für ihre Jugend. *grins*  
  
Wenn ihr den unteren kleinen Button betätigt und mir eure Kritik hinterlassen würdet wäre das ganz lieb. Nehme jede gern an und werde „lernen". 


	2. Hefeklöße und Moral

Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel  
  
Mein erster Versuch und so viele liebe Reviews! Ganz lieben Dank an Heitzi, Fabi, SE, Eirien, Naurring, Sauron, Kieweheizchen, Inlaka, LittleLion. *knuddel*  
  
An Kiewe einen besonderen Gruß, sie vernachlässigte extra für mich ihren Englischkurs, *g* und ebenfalls einen ganz lieben an SE. Sie hat die Geduld besessen mich durch die Wirrungen von ff.net zu führen.  
  
@ Eichen: Einfach so Thruli knutschen? *auf das Kapitel zeig und lach*  
  
Alle anderen Reviewantworten am Ende des Kapitels.  
  
***  
  
Ich freue mich euch wieder hier vor dem Kamin begrüßen zu dürfen. Wollt ihr wieder mit mir ein wenig in alten Zeiten stöbern und kleine Anekdoten aus Legolas Kinderzeit hören? Dann nehmt Platz und lasst euch erzählen:  
  
Aus dem Tagebuch der Nanny von Eryn Lasgalen 2. Hefeklöße und Moral  
  
Ich lag in meinem Bett und konnte keine Ruhe finden. Meine rechte Hand griff wie automatisch zur Seite und fasste ins Leere, er war noch nicht wieder zurück, ich wusste es und doch strich ich sanft über die seidigen Laken. Meine Gedanken waren bei ihm. Was wäre, wenn er einmal nicht wieder käme? Er war wieder an die Grenzen im Süden geritten. Zu viel war in der letzten Zeit geschehen. Der dunkle Schatten breitete sich immer weiter aus und bedrohte uns stetig mehr. Nein, ich wollte nicht einmal daran denken. Der Gedanke schmerzte unsagbar und unweigerlich füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen. Ich stand auf und zog mir mein Gewand über, still verharrte ich am Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Geradeso als ob ich nur lange schauen müsste und er würde dann erscheinen und alles wäre gut.  
  
Ich musste auf andere Gedanken kommen. So verließ ich unser Gemach und lief den Gang entlang. Mehr mechanisch als mit einem bewussten Ziel. Plötzlich stand ich vor der Küche. Was wollte ich hier? Aber doch, warum nicht, ich werde ihm seine Hefeklöße mit Heidelbeeren machen. Er liebt sie, besonders, wenn ich sie ihm zubereitete. Das bedeutet nicht, dass die Köche des Palastes diese nicht ebenso konnten oder diese anders als die meinen waren. Er meinte, meine Liebe zu ihm könnte er darin schmecken.  
  
Also fing ich an – und es half tatsächlich. Die traurigen Gedanken machten Erinnerungen Platz. Erinnerungen an so schöne und wunderbare Stunden, Tage und Jahre. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen und umspielte sie sanft. Ich gab mich den Gedanken hin. So hörte ich nicht, wie jemand in die Küche trat. Erst die kleine Hand auf meinem Arm und der Klang der wohlbekannten Stimme holten mich zurück in das Hier und Jetzt.  
  
„Legolas? Was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?"  
  
Er trat noch näher heran und ich musste aufpassen, dass er mir nicht in die Mehlschüssel fiel.  
  
„Ich kann nicht ruhen, darf ich bei dir bleiben?"  
  
Er sah mich an. Diese blauen Augen – es waren ‚seine' - Thranduils Augen die mich da im Moment ansahen. Erwartungsvoll blickten sie zu mir auf. Ich lächelte ihm zu und strich ihm sanft über das Haar.  
  
„Natürlich kannst du bleiben."Ich seufzte.  
  
„Möchtest du mit backen?"  
  
Ein Leuchten legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er strich sich schnell und eifrig die Hemdsärmel hoch.  
  
„Legolas nimm dir den Schemel aus der Ecke!"  
  
Schnell war Legolas auf dem Hocker und blickte neugierig auf die Schüssel.  
  
„Was bäckst du Nanny?"Ich nahm die Schüssel heran und holte den Scheffel.  
  
„Wir backen deinem Adars geliebte Hefeklöße, die magst du doch auch so gern."  
  
Schnell nahm er den Scheffel und vergrub ihn im Mehl.  
  
„Wir brauchen doch Mehl?"  
  
Er sah mich an und ich konnte in seinen Augen den Eifer sehen und vergessen waren seine trüben Gedanken, welche auch ihn zuvor geplagt hatten. Ich konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem Buch. Kannte ich doch jeden einzelnen Gesichtszug und jede, auch noch so kleine Mimik darin.  
  
Legolas - jede Minute seines Lebens habe ich erlebt, stand an seiner Wiege und habe ihn in den Schlaf gesungen, habe über seinen Schlaf gewacht und ihm die Hand gehalten bei seinen ersten Schritten. Die Jahre sind dahin gezogen und er wurde: Mein Kind.  
  
„Ja, Legolas, das brauchen wir."  
  
Ich holte derweil die Eier und den Zucker.  
  
„Zwei, Legolas nimm zwei Scheffel voll und gib das Mehl hier auf die Platte."  
  
Eifrig war er dabei, siebte das Mehl und gab dann die Eier in die bereitete Mulde aus Mehl.  
  
„Nanny?"kam es nach einer Weile.  
  
Große Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Was beschäftigte ihn nur?  
  
„Haldir hat gesagt, dass du und Ada unschicklich zusammen lebt. Was ist das Nanny - Unschicklich zusammen leben?"  
  
Ich schluckte und konnte mir aber ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, aber Legolas dürfte es nicht bemerkt haben. Oh ja, die Lorien – Elben und ihre Moralvorstellungen, irgendwann musste es ja kommen.  
  
Vor drei Wochen kamen Gesandte aus dem goldenen Wald um Nachrichten und Waren zu bringen. Mit ihnen war auch Haldir, der Neffe von Lady Galadriel und des Herren Celeborn gereist. Er soll für eine Zeit hier im Düsterwald bei Findian im Schwertkampf unterrichtet werden. Findian gilt als der Beste unter den Kämpfern in allen elbischen Reichen und so ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er hin und wieder junge Elben ausbildet, auch die aus Lothlòrien.  
  
„Legolas brösle die Hefe hier in die warme Milch."  
  
Ich nahm Anlauf, sortierte die Worte noch einmal bevor ich antwortete. Derweil zerteilte mein kleiner Helfer mit Inbrunst die Hefe und sie quoll zwischen seinen kleinen Fingern hervor und krümelte in den Topf mit der Milch.  
  
„Mit wem verbringst du deine freie Zeit am liebsten, Legolas?", fragte ich ihn, die Antwort wohl wissend.  
  
„Mit Ledian, das weißt du doch und ... Ada ist darüber nicht immer froh."  
  
Kam es von Legolas und die letzten Worte waren etwas stockend angefügt. Ich musste darüber schmunzeln. Legolas und Ledian waren zusammen einem kleinen Orkan nicht unähnlich. Wo beide gemeinsam auftauchten regierte das Chaos. Eine besondere magische Anziehungskraft auf den Entdeckungsdrang der jungen Elben hatte dabei des Königs Arbeitszimmer. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.  
  
„Legolas reich mir bitte den Zucker, danke. Davon nimmst du jetzt einen Becher voll und schüttest den Zucker in die Mulde. Ja, so. Nun gieße die warme Milch mit der Hefe langsam dazu. Gut, das machst du sehr gut. Wir brauchen jetzt noch ein wenig Salz und etwas Butter."  
  
Mit Hingabe verrührte unser Prinz die Zutaten und staunte wie daraus eine Teigkugel wurde. Die kleinen Hände hatten ihre Mühe mit der Teigkugel, aber sie waren nicht ungeschickter als große.  
  
„Sag mir Legolas, warum verbringst du deine Zeit mit Ledian?"  
  
Der kleine Blondschopf krauste die Stirn und erwiderte darauf: „Weil ich ihn mag und weil wir zusammen viel Spaß haben. Außerdem sagt er nicht immer ‚Hoheit' zu mir, so wie die anderen."  
  
Sein Teig war fertig geknetet und er begutachtete sein Werk.  
  
„Wir legen den Teig nun hier in die Schüssel und lassen ihn zugedeckt ruhen.", erklärte ich meinem kleinen Bäcker und fragend richtete sich ein Augenpaar zu mir.  
  
„Muss der Teig jetzt schlafen?", kam es erstaunt aus dem kleinen Mund.  
  
„Ja, so ähnlich. Wir stellen ihn an einen warmen Ort und lassen ihn stehen und rühren ihn für die nächste Stunde nicht mehr an. Dann wird er doppelt so groß und wir werden ihn danach wieder durchkneten."  
  
Flink kletterte Legolas vom Schemel herunter und folgte mir zum großen Tisch. Ich goss uns Milch in zwei Becher und setzte mich an den Tisch, schnell war mein kleiner Wirbelwind auf meinem Schoß und fand zu seinem eigentlichen Thema zurück.  
  
„Was ist nun unschicklich, Nanny?"  
  
Ich zog ihn fester an mich und er kuschelte sich in meinen Arm.  
  
„So, wie du deine Zeit am liebsten mit Ledian verbringst, so sind auch dein Ada und ich gern zusammen. Wir möchten jede Zeit der Welt miteinander erleben."  
  
Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu mir und ich konnte in seinen Augen Unverständnis sehen.  
  
„Das ist aber nicht unschicklich." sprudelte es aus seinem Mund.  
  
„Nein, Legolas das ist es nicht, doch wenn zwei Elben zusammen leben, eben so wie dein Ada und ich, dann wird erwartet, dass die Elben den Bund eingehen."  
  
Mein Magen krampfte sich bei diesem Thema zusammen. Wie oft war es ein Streitthema. Thranduils Berater hatten es bei jeder der Ratssitzungen auf der Tagesordnung. Ich war dieser Sache leid. Den Bund vor den Valar waren wir schon vor so langer Zeit eingegangen, doch den offiziellen wollte ich nicht und Thranduil akzeptierte es.  
  
Ich wollte seine Gefährtin sein, aber nicht die Königin des Düsterwaldes. Das mochte ich nicht und ich hatte meine guten Gründe.  
  
Legolas antwortete ich: „Gehen sie diesen Bund nicht ein, so meinen manche, dass dieses dann unschicklich ist."  
  
Plötzlich schnellte Legolas hoch. Baute sich vor mir auf und verkündete:  
  
„Das ist niemals unschicklich, mein Ada ist mein Ada und du bist meine Nanny und meine Nana also gehören du und mein Ada zusammen. Haldir hat Unrecht. Und wenn ich erst König bin werde ich ein Gesetz schreiben, dass es das Unschickliche erst gar nicht gibt."  
  
Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Doch wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst was er da eben gesagt hatte. Er nannte mich seine Nana. Ein Ziehen setzte in meiner Nasengegend ein und in meinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Einen schöneren Liebesbeweis konnte er mir nicht erbringen.  
  
Ich zog ihn an mich und nahm ihn in meine Arme – meinen Sohn.  
  
„Legolas, aber nun müssen wir unsere Klöße fertig machen, komm lass uns sehen wie weit der Teig ist!"  
  
Verstohlen wischte ich mit dem Handrücken über mein Gesicht und holte die Schüssel. Er war schneller und wuselte mir schon mit der Schüssel entgegen.  
  
„Ich glaube der Teig hat ausgeschlafen, er guckt schon fast über den Rand", gab Legolas fröhlich von sich und kletterte auf den Schemel. Seine trüben Gedanken waren wie weg geblasen. Seine Augen hatten wieder dieses unbekümmerte und fröhliche Leuchten zurück, welches jedes Herz zum Schmelzen bringen konnte.  
  
Wir nahmen den Teig und formten die Klöße und gaben sie zum Dämpfen auf das Tuch über den vorbereiteten Topf mit heißem Wasser. Die Heidelbeeren wurden noch gespült und erhitzt. Legolas und ich waren so emsig bei der Arbeit und im Plaudern über dies und das, dass wir gar nicht bemerkten wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand in die Küche trat. Erst als ich die Wärme hinter mir und den Druck eines warmen Körpers an meinem spürte, wurde ich gewahr, wer die Küche betreten hatte. Er war zurück und offenbar heil und unversehrt. Ich war so froh, ich vergaß beinahe, dass wir nicht alleine im Raum waren.  
  
Unser kleiner Elb kam freudestrahlend auf seinen Ada zu gerannt und umarmte ihn heftig. Seine, mit Heidelbeeren blau beschmierte Schnute, vom vielen Überprüfen der Beeren, damit ja keine schlechte in den Topf wanderte, vergrub er tief an Thranduils Tunika und hinterließ eine bleibende Erinnerung. Aber schon hatte er sich wieder gelöst und verkündete stolz, was wir hier taten.  
  
„Ada wir haben gebacken! Du darfst jetzt raten was es ist!"  
  
Der König legte die Stirn in Falten und bemühte sich angestrengt ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. „Oh, lass mich überlegen, es duftet nach Beeren und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es Blaubeeren sind. Mmh, bekomme ich einen Heidelbeerpudding?"  
  
„Nein, ach Ada, streng dich mal an. Was isst du denn am liebsten?"  
  
Legolas setzte dabei eine gewichtige Mine auf und er erinnerte mich in diesem Moment stark an Findian, wenn dieser mal wieder seinen Schützlingen erklärte, dass man nicht nur mit den Augen sah.  
  
„Dann müssen es Hefeklöße mit Heidelbeeren sein. Aber das kann nicht sein, es ist schon so spät und sie bereiten soviel Arbeit. Außerdem muss man schon ein großer Bäcker sein, um so ein schwieriges Gericht zu zubereiten."  
  
Stolz streckte Legolas sich empor und hob den Deckel von der Schüssel mit den dampfenden Klößen.  
  
„Sieh Ada! Die haben Nana und ich gemacht, extra für dich!"  
  
„Mein Sohn du bist ein wahrer Meister und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Dann wollen wir uns die Klöße mal schmecken lassen, oder?", sagte Thranduil und nahm den kleinen Bäcker auf den Arm.  
  
Ich bemerkte wie sich die Augen meines Königs veränderten, auch er hatte es gehört, ‚Nana', Legolas hatte es gesagt. Er umfing mich mit seinem Arm und ich schmiegte mich in seine Umarmung. Uns traten Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Warum weint ihr?"kam es leise von Legolas und dann gähnte er herzhaft.  
  
„Vor Glück, Legolas, vor Glück. Nun lasst uns aber gehen und die Klöße probieren."  
  
Ich nahm die Schüssel und Thranduil nahm Legolas und wir begaben uns auf den Weg zu unseren Gemächern.  
  
Als wir dort ankamen war unser fleißiger Bäcker an der Schulter seines Adas eingeschlafen und träumte wahrscheinlich schon davon wie er seine Gesetze des Waldlandreiches gegenüber seinen Beratern durchsetzte. Wir brachten ihn zu Bett und fielen uns dann in die Arme. Was konnte es Schöneres geben? Wir waren zusammen, wir liebten uns und unser Kind liebte uns wieder. Ich genoss den Augenblick in vollen Zügen, sollte die Welt uns doch mal.... Wir waren ein Paar, ob nun mit oder ohne einer Bezeugung des Volkes, wir hatten den Segen der Valar, was brauchten wir mehr.  
  
Wir küssten uns lang und innig, verloren uns in unserer Lust – Hefeklöße schmecken auch kalt.  
  
***  
  
Sindarin: Nana – Mama; Ada – Papa; Adar - Vater  
  
***  
  
@ Heitzi: Lieben, lieben Dank für dein Lob – es bedeutet mir ungemein viel. *verbeug* Und es war das Auto *zwinker*  
  
@ Fabi: Ich danke dir für die Tipps (ja, ja ich und die Grammatik – antagonistische Sache *grins*) und noch einmal lieben Dank, denn du hattest mir damals den Mut gemacht die Feder selber zu schwingen. *lächel*  
  
@ S.E.: Alkohol für den Vater *grins* das bringt mich auf kleine fiese Gedanken.  
  
@ Eichen: Du wirst meinen König noch lieben *grins*  
  
@ Naurring: Ich glaube dafür ist es zu spät. Ich bestätige dir hiermit, dass man fast alles dafür tut um wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf abzubekommen. *zwinker* 


	3. Orks, Spinnen und andere Herausforderung...

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel; Lothion – Leihgabe von Heitzi (bekommst ihn wie verspochen unangetastet, gewaschen und frisch gestärkt zurück) *g*, alle anderen Figuren, die euch unbekannt vorkommen sind meiner wilden Phantasie entsprungen  
  
Warnung: Heute geht es düster zu im Grünwald!  
  
Für alle Reviews ganz lieben Dank und seid lieb umarmt.  
  
Mae govannen meine Lieben! Wollt ihr wieder mit mir in meinem Tagebuch blättern? Dann nehmt Platz und lasst euch Folgendes erzählen:  
  
Aus dem Tagebuch der Nanny von Eryn Lasgalen  
  
3. Orks, Spinnen und andere Herausforderungen  
  
„Du hast noch keinen Ork gesehen!"  
  
„Habe ich doch!"  
  
„Hast du nicht!"  
  
„Doch!"  
  
„Wo?"  
  
„... mein Vater hat sie mir ganz genau beschrieben, ... aber dafür habe ich schon eine Erdspinne gesehen."  
  
„Nie! Du kannst gar keine gesehen haben! Du warst auch noch nicht außerhalb der großen Siedlung und keine Spinne hat es jemals bis hierher geschafft. Unsere Wächter wissen das zu verhindern!"  
  
„Doch, habe ich wohl! Vater hatte Eine dabei, als er letztens von der Grenzwache kam."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Niemand würde es wagen, eine Spinne mit in die Siedlung zu bringen!"  
  
„Sie war tot und Vater musste sie zu Lumolis bringen."  
  
„Du hast mir nichts davon erzählt, warum nicht? Wie sah sie aus? Sind sie wirklich so riesig wie alle behaupten und haben sie auch diesen hässlichen, haarigen Pelz? Sprich, Ledian!"  
  
Der Streit war vergessen und die Neugierde siegte. Mit großen fragenden und ungeduldig drein blickenden Augen sah Legolas seinen Freund an. Oh, sein Freund hatte eine dieser Riesenspinnen gesehen, wie interessant, er wollte unbedingt alles wissen. Erzählten doch so oft die Krieger von diesen Wesen und was sie mit diesen Monstern schon alles erlebt hatten. Legolas war ein klein wenig neidisch auf seinen Freund.  
  
„Sie war soooo groß."  
  
Dabei weitete Ledian seine Arme auseinander, bis es nicht mir ging und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, damit es mächtig imposant aussah. Legolas hing förmlich an den Lippen seines Freundes und nahm jedes Wort, wie ein Dürstender das Wasser, auf. Ledian schilderte seine Erfahrungen in den schillerndsten Farben und genoss die Bewunderung die ihm sein Freund entgegen brachte, weidlich.  
  
Als Legolas Freund mit seinen ausschweifenden Beschreibungen dieser riesigen Monster geendet hatte, sah man den Prinzen traurig zusammensinken. Er ließ sich in das Gras fallen und lehnte an einem Baumstamm.  
  
„Ach, wie gern würde ich auch einmal so ein riesiges Monster sehen, aber das kann bei meinem Vater noch Jahrtausende dauern. Ich darf ja nicht einmal in den Wald, ohne dass mir Horden von Wachen beigestellt werden."  
  
Sein Kinn fiel noch tiefer auf seine Brust und er gab sich ganz seinem Selbstmitleid hin.  
  
„Damit könntest du Recht haben, Legolas. Ich glaube auch, dass es noch ewig dauert, bis du auch mal so eine interessante Begegnung hast.",  
  
kam es wissend von Ledian. Beide hockten sie nun im Gras und starrten vor sich hin.  
  
Plötzlich ruckte Legolas Kopf hoch und ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen. Ledian sah seinen Freund an. Erst fragend, aber als er in dessen Augen das Funkeln sah, sehr neugierig. Er kannte den Blick und wusste, dass Legolas etwas plante. Dieser sprudelte auch gleich los.  
  
„Ledian, ich habe eine Idee. Warum erkunden wir nicht selbst das Leben der Erdspinnen? Unser Lehrer sagt doch immer, wir sollen mit offenen Augen durch das Leben gehen und unsere Umwelt genau studieren. Nichts anderes werden wir tun."  
  
Mit leicht vor Stolz geschwollener Brust über seinen genialen Einfall stellte sich der Prinz auf und wartete die Antwort seines Freundes ab. Dieser war natürlich sichtlich begeistert.  
  
„Natürlich Legolas, warum sind wir nicht schon früher auf diese Idee gekommen? Wann wollen wir los?"  
  
Voller Tatendrang waren Beide in der Planung ihres Unternehmens gefangen. Am liebsten wären sie auf und davon, doch wussten sie, ohne Proviant und entsprechende Kleidung zieht kein Krieger zu ruhmreichen Taten aus. So wollten auch unsere Helden bestens gerüstet sein und legten die Verantwortlichkeiten fest.  
  
„Du, Ledian, kümmerst dich um den Proviant. Ich werde mich um Decken und Waffen kümmern."legte Legolas fest und man konnte an seinem Tonfall den künftigen König ahnen.  
  
„Legolas, woher willst du Waffen bekommen? Finduan gibt dir bestimmt keine!", warf Ledian besorgt ein und schaute Legolas mit einem fragenden und zugleich ein wenig spöttischen Blick an.  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn um Erlaubnis frage und außerdem findet sich bestimmt etwas Brauchbares in Vaters Gemach.", zwinkerte der Prinz seinem Freund mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu.  
  
„Legolas, bist du verrückt? Hast du vergessen, was wir für eine Strafe absitzen mussten nachdem wir den Bogen deines Vaters geborgt hatten?"  
  
Legolas Freund war vor Schreck stehen geblieben und sah plötzlich ziemlich weiß um die Nase aus. Nur allzu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Abenteuer und Ledian hatte wirklich gar keine Lust dem König noch einmal so zu begegnen. Die Strafe, die sie erhalten hatten, war mehr als hart und ein Anflug von Zweifel ob ihr Abenteuer denn wirklich so eine gute Idee war, machte sich breit.  
  
Die beruhigenden Worte seines Freundes, „Nein, keine Sorge, den lassen wir wo er ist. Wir nehmen Langmesser und vielleicht zwei Bogen aus der Waffenkammer des Heeres mit."vertrieben aber die zarte Stimme des Gewissens ganz schnell. So stiefelten die zwei jungen Elben mit Enthusiasmus in Richtung Palast und vereinbarten ihren Treffpunkt für die Entdeckungsreise.  
  
***  
  
Thranduil saß mit seinen Beratern nun schon seit 4 Stunden im großen Kaminzimmer und sann mittlerweile über den Sinn ihres Zusammenkommens nach. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit gab es zunehmend Angriffe von Riesenspinnen auf die umliegenden Siedlungen des Waldlandreiches. Immer öfter waren Verletzte zu beklagen und es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass es bisher noch keine Toten gab. Die Überfälle fanden meist nachts und sehr rasch statt.  
  
Doch bei allen Vorschlägen und Auswertungen waren sie bisher kein Stück weiter gekommen. Darum legte Thranduil fest, dass die Wachen weiterhin in verstärkter Zahl ihren Dienst an den Grenzen leisteten und Lumolis jede getötete Spinne bekam.  
  
Damit war die Beratung von Thranduil beendet und alle erhoben sich und verneigten sich leicht vor ihrem König. Dieser begab sich in die privaten Gemächer. Mit hängenden Schultern und Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn schritt er langsam und schweren Schrittes dahin. Nichts hätte in diesem Augenblick an den stolzen König unter Buche und Eiche erinnert. Allzu schwer lag die Sorge um das Wohlergehen seiner Untertanen auf seinen Schultern. Die Angriffe der Orks vermehrten sich stetig und nun schlugen sich seine Krieger immer häufiger mit den dunklen Kreaturen des Waldes herum.  
  
Den Süden des Waldes mussten sie vor Jahrzehnten schon der dunklen Macht überlassen und nun galt es immer mehr den verbleibenden Rest ihres Territoriums zu verteidigen. Den Grünwald beschützte keine Kraft eines Elbenringes, immer war es ihre eigene Kraft, die das Reich zusammenhielt und seine Bewohner sicher leben ließ. Mit Hilfe von Außerhalb konnte nicht gerechnet werden. Die Zwerge waren tief in ihren Höhlen beschäftigt, nicht, dass Thranduil wirklich mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte, die Menschen waren in seinen Augen zu schwach und hatten ihre eigenen Probleme und Hilfe aus Lothlórien lehnte er sowieso ab. Es bliebe noch Elrond, der Halbelb. Doch auch hier wollte Thranduil nicht um Hilfe bitten. Noch würden sie sich allein zur Wehr setzen können.  
  
So in Gedanken ging der mächtigste Elb des Waldlandreiches den Gang in seinem Palast entlang. Nahm nur am Rande ein freundliches Verneigen seiner Bediensteten wahr und wäre beinahe über einen kleinen Elb gefallen, welcher am Boden hinter der nächste Ecke des Ganges kniete.  
  
„Legolas! Was machst du da?"entfuhr es dem König.  
  
Er wurde durch das unerwartete Zusammentreffen regelrecht aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Zwei große blaue Augen blickten ihn erschrocken an. „Ada 1)!"kam es aus Legolas Mund und auch er war nicht minder überrascht. Er war vertieft in ein Spiel mit einem kleinen Käfer, den er immer wieder leicht stupste bis dieser wieder auf seinen Rücken fiel und mit seinen Beinen wild strampelte und versuchte sich aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien.  
  
„Was machst du da?"wollte Thranduil wissen. „Ich beobachte den Käfer, Ada."berichtete Legolas und schaute seinen Vater ins Gesicht. Er bemerkte das leichte Funkeln in dessen Augen und wusste, dass er mit seinem Tun wohl nicht einverstanden war.  
  
„Du quälst das Tier, mein Sohn! Setz es auf seine Beine und lass es in Frieden. Es ist ein Geschöpf der Valar, so wie du und ich und es verdient unsere Achtung so wie jedes andere lebende Wesen auf Ennorath 2)."  
  
Schuldbewusst tat Legolas wie ihm geheißen und erhob sich dann. „Ada, die Spinnen in unserem Wald, sind das auch Lebewesen?"kam es von Legolas und er blickte mit neugierigen Augen Thranduil an.  
  
Tief zog der König die Luft ein und ein kleiner, leiser Seufzer entwich ihm. Oh, das würde wohl ein längeres Gespräch mit seinem Sohn und ihm stand nach allem der Sinn nur nicht nach langen, endlosen und bohrenden Kinderfragen. Aber was half es, sein Sohn wollte eine Antwort und er würde sie ihm nicht schuldig bleiben. War er doch eigentlich stolz auf Legolas. Denn der gab sich nicht zufrieden mit halben Wahrheiten und seine kindliche Neugier kannte keine Grenzen.  
  
So ging er mit seinem Sohn, vertieft in ein Gespräch über die Wesen Ardas, den Gang entlang. Indes erwartete man die Beiden schon zum Abendmahl in den Räumen der Königsfamilie. Die Gänge des Höhlenpalastes waren lang und ein Fremder hätte sich wohl nicht zurechtgefunden, in dem labyrinthähnlichem System aus Etagen und Fluren. So blieb dem König genug Zeit, Legolas' Fragen Rede und Antwort zu stehen.  
  
***  
  
Es war spät am Abend und Thranduil und ich waren in unseren Gemächern. Legolas schlief nebenan in seinem Gemach. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Mein König hing mehr in seinem Sessel, als dass er saß. Seine Augen überzog hin und wieder ein weißer Schleier – er kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und massierte seine Schultern. Er straffte sich und stöhnte mit einem kleinen Seufzer auf. Ich drehte mich vor ihn und zog ihn mit mir ins Schlafgemach.  
  
„Komm, mein großer Herrscher, lass die Politik von Eryn Lasgalen für eine Nacht ruhen. Ausgeruht bist du deinem Volk weit mehr zunütze!"  
  
Wir ließen uns in die Kissen und in den Mantel der Ruhe sinken, gewoben aus Frieden und Zuversicht. Keiner ahnte, was der nächste Tag bringen sollte.  
  
***  
  
Legolas vernahm kein Geräusch mehr aus dem angrenzendem Kaminzimmer der Eltern. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Nacht. Er wagte sich aus seinem Bett und öffnete leise die Tür. Steckte vorsichtig seinen blonden Schopf durch den Türschlitz. Keiner war mehr zu sehen. Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer und kleidete sich rasch an. Griff in seinen Kleiderschrank und kramte eine Decke und Kleidungsstücke heraus und formte diese unter seiner Bettdecke zu einem körperähnlichen Knäuel. Sein Blick glitt begutachtend über sein Werk. Schnell nahm er noch den Helm vom Schrank und drapierte diesen so, dass der blonde Schweif auf dem Kissen lag. Der Helm war ein Geschenk von einem Händler aus Rohan, doch nun musste er für eine wichtigere Sache herhalten.  
  
Noch schnell ein Blick über das Arrangement und er nahm seinen Beutel mit den verstauten Utensilien. Legolas hatte heute unbemerkt aus dem Arbeitszimmer von Thranduil die Langmesser aus dem großen Wandschrank entnommen und sicher in seinem Zimmer bis zum Abend verwahrt. Auf die Bögen aus der Waffenkammer müssten sie verzichten. Es gab kein Rankommen, keiner der Wachleute hatte auch nur für einen Moment seine Pflicht vergessen. Legolas hatte geschlagene 2 Stunden ausgeharrt und auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Doch es war zwecklos, so würden sie auch ohne diese auskommen müssen und die Messer waren ja schon einiges wert.  
  
Leise schlich sich der kleine Elb durch die Flure. Stets mit aufmerksamen Blicken nach rechts und links, damit keine Gefahr unentdeckt bliebe. Nach scheinbar unendlicher Zeit kam er am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Ledian wartete schon unruhig auf seinen Freund und flüsterte ihm ein wenig ungehalten entgegen:  
  
„Wo warst du so lange? Ich stehe mir hier schon die Beine in den Bauch."  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber Ada und Nana 3) wollten partout nicht das Feld räumen. Ich musste lange warten bis ich mich dann endlich davon schleichen konnte." antwortete Legolas leise.  
  
„Lass uns nun aber schnell zu den Ställen gehen! Ich habe die Pferde schon vor dem Abendessen aufgezäumt – sie werden sicherlich schon unruhig in den Boxen stehen. Hoffentlich hat es keiner der Stallburschen mitbekommen." fügte der Prinz dann noch ein klein wenig lauter an.  
  
„Komm, beeilen wir uns!"  
  
So liefen beide schnell die letzten Meter bis zum großen Tor an der Wand entlang.  
  
„Legolas, jetzt haben wir ein Problem."raunte Ledian seinem Freund zu.  
  
„Wieso, Ledian?"wollte der Prinz nun wissen.  
  
„Wie kommen wir durch das Tor? Kannst du den Bannspruch deines Vaters aufheben?"verzweifelt schauten ein Paar Augen in Legolas Richtung.  
  
„Ja, keine Sorge ich habe ihn heute in ein Gespräch verwickelt und ihn diesen so ganz nebenbei heraus gekitzelt. Frag mich jetzt aber bitte nicht wie – das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich musste mir alles über die Geschöpfe der Valar anhören."gab Legolas beruhigend an seinen Freund zurück und verdrehte dabei vielsagend seine Augen, stellte sich dann vor das Tor und murmelte die nötigen Worte um des Tor zu öffnen.  
  
Die Worte waren die Richtigen und die beiden jungen Elben schlüpften unbemerkt hindurch.  
  
„Kannst du es auch wieder verschließen?"kam es von Ledian.  
  
„Nein, das kann nur mein Vater, aber wir werden es so weit wie möglich ranschieben und vor dem Morgengrauen sollte es niemandem auffallen. Dann sind wir schon weit genug entfernt und haben vielleicht schon unsere erste Riesenspinne im Netz."erklärte Legolas euphorisch und drückte mit all seinen Kräften gegen den großen Torflügel.  
  
Sein Freund stemmte sich mit all seinem Körpergewicht dem anderen Flügel entgegen und sie schafften es, das Tor soweit ins Schloss zu drücken, dass es nur einem geübten Auge auffallen würde, dass es nicht sorgfältig verschlossen war.  
  
Im schnellen Lauf überwanden sie die Strecke zu den Ställen. Postierten sich neben der Stalltür und hörten auf die Geräusche der Nacht.  
  
„Nichts zu hören! Komm! Lass uns die Pferde holen und dann auf in den Wald! Ich bin neugierig auf die Tiere des Waldes und ich will die Spinnen von Eryn Lasgalen einfangen!"  
  
Schnell schwang sich Legolas auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und wartete ungeduldig auf seinen Freund. Der kämpfte noch mit den Satteltaschen und verstaute den Proviant. Dann stieben sie davon. So leise und schnell, wie sich nur Elbenpferde durch den Wald bewegen konnten, ritten sie und tauchten immer tiefer in den Wald ein. Zwei Stunden waren sie schon unterwegs und nun mussten sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf eventuell auftretende Wachen legen. Diesen wollten sie auf keinen Fall begegnen, denn dann wäre ihre Reise rasch beendet. Sie zügelten ihre Pferde und ließen sie ruhigen Schrittes durch den Wald laufen.  
  
Nach einer Weile beschlossen die beiden ihre Pferde lieber durch das nun immer dichter werdende Unterholz zu führen. Sie müssten an den Wachen schon vorbei sein – so stellten die Freunde für sich fest. Stetig hielten sie auf ihr Ziel dem Süden zu.  
  
***  
  
Der Morgen dämmerte in Eryn Lasgalen und im Schlafgemach des Königs strahlten die ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen durch die seidigen Vorhänge. Thranduil blinzelte den Schlaf aus seinen Augen und genoss die Ruhe und den fröhlichen Gesang der Vögel, welche den neuen Morgen begrüßten.  
  
Ich war in der Badestube nebenan und schlüpfte in meine Gewänder. Frisch frisiert und gekleidet ging ich zu Legolas Gemach, um unseren Wirbelwind zu begrüßen. Ich klopfte an und trat ein. Mit einem fröhlichen: „Mae aur guren 4)"auf den Lippen schritt ich in sein Zimmer und öffnete die Fenster weit, um die herrliche Morgensonne ungehindert einzulassen.  
  
Es kam kein Laut, kein Morgengruß zurück, so trat ich an Legolas Bett und zog die Bettdecke ein Stück zurück, um ihn mit einem Kuss zu wecken. Doch was ich erblickte ließ mich starr vor Schreck werden. Dort war kein Legolas, da lag nur ein Knäuel von Kleidung und ein Rohirrimhelm. Wo war Legolas?  
  
„Thranduil!"war das Einzige was ich sagen konnte. „Thranduil! Er ist weg! Legolas ist nicht da!"  
  
„Was soll das heißen ‚Er ist weg'?!"  
  
„Na, er ist nicht in seinem Bett und wahrscheinlich auch diese Nacht nicht darin gewesen!"  
  
Wir starrten auf das Bündel von Kleidern und dann auf den offenen Kleiderschrank. Ich war wie gelähmt, unfähig auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Erst Thranduil holte mich aus meiner Starre.  
  
„Ich gebe sofort allen Wächtern Bescheid, geh du zur Küche und in die Vorratskammern, überprüfe wie viel er mitgenommen hat!"  
  
„Ja."war das Einzige was ich raus brachte. Ich benötigte einen Moment um meinen Verstand wieder einzuschalten.  
  
„Ich werde auch zu Ledians Eltern gehen, ich denke Legolas ist nicht allein unterwegs."  
  
„Ja tu das! Wir treffen uns dann in meinem Arbeitszimmer!"  
  
Wie automatisch lief ich aus unseren Räumen und stürmte in die Küche. Dort hatte man uns schon zum Frühstück erwartet und das Personal begrüßte mich freundlich. Doch als man meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte verstand jeder sofort dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Asset, bitte kontrolliere was an Vorräten aus der Kammer verschwunden ist und räume bitte das Frühstück ab, uns ist nicht nach Essen!"  
  
„Was ist geschehen, meine Herrin?"kam die besorgte Frage von der Küchenmeisterin.  
  
„Oh Asset, Legolas ist verschwunden und hat Kleidung mitgenommen und ich vermute auch Proviant. Bitte sieh nach. Ich gehe zu Ledians Eltern und komme dann wieder hierher zurück."  
  
„Ja, sofort. Ich gehe sofort und überprüfe alles. Wo kann er hin sein?"  
  
„Wir wissen es noch nicht, ich hoffe wir wissen bald mehr."  
  
Asset nahm sich eine der jungen Elben mit und stürme davon. Ich ging eilends zu Ledians Eltern. Vielleicht wussten sie mehr. Mein Herz schlug wild und ich rannte mehr, als das ich ging. Völlig aufgelöst kam ich am Fleet der Elben an. Mehr und mehr ergriff mich die Panik. Santril, die Mutter von Ledian kam mir schon aufgewühlt entgegen, als sie mich erblickte. Es bedurfte keiner Erklärung, Ledian war also auch weg.  
  
„Santril, weißt du mehr? Habt ihr eine Vermutung wo sie hin sein könnten?" meine Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
„Nein, wir sind ebenso ratlos. Wir haben gehofft ihr wisst mehr."  
  
Ich konnte die Aufregung und Angst in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Wir gingen beide in den Fleet von Santril und Tharon und sie erzählte mir, was sie wusste.  
  
„Ledian hat Kleidung mitgenommen, außerdem fehlt sein großer Reisesack." hörte ich von Santril und ich hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Ich erzählte ihr das Wenige was ich wusste und wir beschlossen, zusammen in die Hallen des Palastes zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dahin berichtete sie mir noch, dass ihr Mann, Tharon, unterwegs zu den Ställen war und die Stallburschen befragen wollte.  
  
Mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, wurde ich zunehmend unruhiger. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass die beiden jungen Elben sich gut gerüstet hatten und womöglich auch noch zu Pferd unterwegs waren. Dies machte sie schnell und wir hatten bis jetzt keinen Anhaltspunkt, wohin sie ihr Weg führte.  
  
Unser erster Weg führte uns zu Asset in die Küche. Von ihr hofften wir zu erfahren, mit was sich die Beiden ausgestattet hatten und vielleicht einen kleinen Hinweis auf ihr Verbleiben.  
  
„Oh Santril, ich habe Angst, ich ahne Schreckliches!" Die Küchenmeisterin erwartete uns schon, zusammen mit dem zuständigen Bediensteten für die Kleiderkammer. Asset kam gleich ohne Umschweife auf die Fakten zu sprechen und ich war ihr dafür dankbar.  
  
„Es fehlen aus der Vorratskammer Reisebrot, Obst und Käse für etwa 5 Tage, wenn man es auf den Bedarf für zwei junge Elben ausrechnet."  
  
Hammadron berichtete uns, dass aus der Waffen- und Rüstungskammer nichts fehlt. Was mich aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht beruhigte. Wir bedankten uns eilig und liefen hinaus. Ich erzählte Santril, dass ich mich mit Thranduil in seinem Arbeitszimmer treffen wollte. Schnell liefen wir die langen Gänge entlang und ich verfluchte die Weite des Palastes. Mein Herz raste und wollte vor Angst zerspringen.  
  
Der Elbe neben mir erging es wohl nicht anders. Ihr Gesicht war weiß und die Augen ohne Glanz, ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst zu einem dünnen Strich.  
  
Endlich kamen wir im Arbeitszimmer von Thranduil an. Dort erwarteten uns schon die Männer. Außer dem König waren noch der Hauptmann der Garde, Lothion, der Berater, Parfron und Tharon, der Vater Ledians anwesend. Totenstille herrschte in dem Raum und mir trieb es den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Alle sahen uns mit angstvollen Augen und einer Art Hilflosigkeit an, dass ich nicht länger an mich halte konnte und schrie:  
  
„So tut doch endlich was! Sucht sie! Reitet los, mobilisiert das Heer, schickt Boten aus! Nur tut endlich etwas – irgendetwas!"  
  
Tränen brachen aus meinen Augen und liefen ungehindert über meine Wangen. Seit dem Morgengrauen wussten wir nun schon vom Verschwinden der Beiden. Sie hatten jetzt sicherlich einen Vorsprung von gut einem halben Tagesritt und mit jedem Moment wurde die Gefahr größer. Die dunklen Schatten hatten sich immer mehr des Landes bemächtigt und es kostete immer mehr Kraft, sie vom Waldlandreich fern zu halten.  
  
„Beruhige dich, Melamin 5). Jeder von uns gibt sein Bestes, wir werden sie suchen und wir werden sie finden."  
  
Er nahm mich in den Arm und ich nahm etwas von seiner Kraft und der ausgestrahlten Ruhe in mich auf.  
  
„Wisst ihr was Neues? Sagt rasch!"platzte ich heraus. Ich wollte aktiv werden, wollte so schnell wie möglich den beiden Ausreißern hinterher.  
  
„Nichts Gutes können wir berichten, sie sind mit Pferden unterwegs, was sie schnell macht." berichtete Ledians Vater. Thranduil fügte hinzu, dass sie bewaffnet seien. Aus seinem Bestand fehlten Langmesser.  
  
„Von den Wachen ist keine Meldung mit einem Hinweis auf Spuren der Beiden eingegangen. Dafür aber eine über den Einfall von Orks an der Südgrenze." kaum hatte dieses Lothion ausgesprochen, erntete er dafür einen funkelnden Blick vom König und mir verschlug es vollkommen die Sprache. Ich stand da und schluckte, die grausamsten Gedanken formierten sich in meinem Kopf.  
  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein, Santril und ich begannen fast gleichzeitig zu schreien: „Dann steht ihr hier noch rum? Die Beiden sind allein da draußen!"  
  
„Versteht doch, wir haben schon Trupps in alle Richtungen ausgeschickt, doch noch wissen wir nicht, wo wir konkret suchen müssen. Ich kann nicht das halbe Heer aussenden ohne den geringsten Anhaltspunkt für ihren Aufenthaltsort."gab Thranduil beruhigend an uns zurück.  
  
Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Ich war vollkommen aufgelöst und er stand da wie eine seiner Buchen aus dem grünen Wald und zeigte nicht die Spur der Angst und Nervosität! Kamen jetzt die Eigenschaften der überlegenen Feldherren zum Tragen? Oh, mich machte seine scheinbare Ruhe rasend. Ich fing an zu schreien und Tränen rannen mir wieder über die Wangen.  
  
„Um Erus Willen, so tut doch endlich etwas!"schluchzte ich.  
  
***  
  
Legolas und Ledian schritten durch den Wald und waren guter Dinge. Bisher war alles nach ihrem Plan verlaufen und sie kamen gut voran. Sie steuerten eine kleine Lichtung mit einem lustig dahin plätschernden Bachlauf an. Hier wollten sie die Pferde tränken und eine Rast einlegen, ihre Mägen machten sich schon mehr als deutlich bemerkbar. Sie saßen ab und suchten sich eine geeignete Stelle um sich niederzulassen. Schnell war der Proviant ausgepackt und die beiden speisten genüsslich und in aller Ruhe. Man könnte meinen sie veranstalteten ein Picknick und saßen nicht an einem der gefährlichen Orte des südlichen Teils des Grünwaldes. Der nun auch gerade wegen dem dunklen Schatten auch Düsterwald genannt wurde.  
  
Die Sonne schien durch das Blätterdach der hohen Bäume und die Schatten tanzten auf dem Boden und den Nasen von den beiden jungen Elben. Diese hatten sich nach ihrem Mahl im warmen Moos ausgestreckt und ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und träumten von den wilden Tieren, welche sie jagen wollten. So vor sich hin träumend bemerkten sie nicht das Rascheln im Unterholz. Leise huschte ein Schatten vorbei, die Pferde reagierten und wieherten. Jedoch Legolas und Ledian waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, wie sie wohl am besten die Spinnen abtransportieren könnten, welche sie fangen würden.  
  
Legolas weiße Stute brach als erste aus und Ledians fuchsbrauner Hengst galoppierte hinterher. Nun waren auch unsere Helden gewarnt. Schnell sprangen sie auf, griffen nach ihren Langmessern – doch die waren noch am Sattel von Legolas Stute befestigt. Jetzt machte sich Angst breit. Unbewaffnet und als beste Zielscheibe standen sie mitten auf der Lichtung. Angstschweiß trieb es ihnen auf die Stirn, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachteten sie jede kleine Bewegung am Rand der Lichtung. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken und drehten sich dabei langsam im Kreis. Kein Geräusch war nun mehr zu vernehmen, kein Vogel der mehr sang und man hatte auch fast den Eindruck das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind war verstummt. Eine unheimliche Stille machte sich breit. Legolas meinte sein Herz wollte aus seiner Brust springen und jeder müsste seinen Herzschlag hören, so laut schlug es gegen seine Rippen.  
  
Ledian flüsterte seinem Freund leise zu: „Siehst du etwas, Legolas?"  
  
„Nein, und du?"  
  
„Nein, es ist nichts zu sehen."  
  
„Aber die Pferde scheuen nicht ohne Grund."  
  
„Das weiß ich auch, aber ich sehe nichts."  
  
„Dann lass uns die Pferde suchen! Oder hast du Lust, zu Fuß weiterzugehen?"  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein, irgendetwas sagt mir, das wir hier nicht alleine sind."  
  
„Das hätte dir mal vorhin einfallen sollen!"  
  
„Spiel dich nicht so auf, du hast auch nichts bemerkt, bevor die Pferde durchgegangen sind."  
  
„Hör auf, das bringt nichts, lass uns jetzt die Pferde suchen."  
  
Die beiden jungen Elben schlichen langsam zum Rand der Lichtung, wo sie die Pferde zuletzt gesehen hatten. Legolas stieß einen hellen und hohen Pfiff aus und sein Freund griff sich unweigerlich an die Stirn, „ Sag mal bist du von allen Valar verlassen? Willst du gleich Alles und Jeden auf uns aufmerksam machen?"motzte ihn Ledian an.  
  
„Hast du eine bessere Idee, wie wir die Pferde wieder zurückholen?"  
  
„Na, wie wäre es mit Suchen?"  
  
„Und wo willst du anfangen? Hinter jedem Baumstamm einzeln nachsehen?"  
  
„Ich glaube sowieso, dass wir die Pferde vergessen können, die sind auf und davon." Ein wenig resigniert schob der Prinz die Unterlippe nach vorn und man sah an seinem Mienenspiel, dass er krampfhaft nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem suchte.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"ein wenig ängstlich schaute der Elb seinen blonden Freund an.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ohne die Pferde können wir nicht weiter in den Süden des Waldes, unsere Waffen sind an der Satteltasche und auch unsere Decken."musste Legolas Ledian gestehen.  
  
„Warum hast du sie nicht abgenommen? Legolas sag, wieso?"  
  
„Weil... weil... ich es vergessen habe, du hast aber auch nicht daran gedacht!" brachte der Prinz hervor und eine kleine Falte steil auf seiner Stirn zeigte deutlich die Wut auf sich und seine Unachtsamkeit.  
  
So stritten die beiden und machten sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe. Erst das Ertönen von grunzenden und grölenden Lauten riss sie aus ihrem Streit. Voller Panik blickten sich die Freunde an.  
  
„Was ist das?"kam es fast gleichzeitig von Beiden. „Orks?!"  
  
Die Geräusche kamen immer näher, gut eine Viertelmeile mögen sie noch entfernt gewesen sein. Wohin, wohin sollten sie flüchten? Angstvoll schweiften ihre Blicke umher. Sie befanden sich mitten im Wald, in unbekanntem Gebiet. Nichts Vertrautes umgab sie, kein Fluchtweg der ihnen bekannt war, keine Höhle in der sie sich verstecken konnten. Niemanden bei dem sie Hilfe oder Schutz fänden.  
  
Sie rannten los – nur erst einmal weg von hier. Distanz schaffen zwischen sich und diesen Kreaturen. Einfach weg, nur rennen und das in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der blonde Prinz und sein rothaariger Freund rannten, stolperten, rafften sich wieder auf rannten weiter. Sie sahen nicht mehr wohin sie rannten, sie liefen einfach nur noch panisch weiter, immer weiter.  
  
***  
  
Wir alle waren noch immer im Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Thranduil hatte sich auf seinen großen Sessel hinter seinem Sekretär niedergelassen und war in Gedanken versunken. Alle Möglichkeiten des Verbleibs der beiden Elblinge waren durchgespielt worden und von den ausgesandten Truppen war noch keine Rückmeldung eingegangen. Unruhig lief ich auf und ab. Dann klopfte es, ruckartig gingen unsere Blicke in Richtung Tür und jeder wartete gespannt auf den Ankömmling.  
  
„Herein, bitte!"ertönte die Stimme des Königs und die Tür öffnete sich. Lumolis, der Heiler und Kräutergelehrte von Eryn Lasgalen, trat ein.  
  
„Entschuldigt die Störung Majestät, doch ich müsste mit euch sprechen. Ich glaube, es ist vielleicht von Hilfe."  
  
„Tretet ein Lumolis und sprecht, was habt ihr uns zu berichten, das uns von Hilfe sein könnte?"fordere Thranduil seinen Heiler auf.  
  
„Mein König, ich bekomme auf euer Geheiß jede gefangene Spinne aus dem Wald." fing Lumolis an und jeder der Anwesenden hing an seinen Lippen. Was hatte der Heiler für Nachrichten konnte er die Suche damit beschleunigen, wusste er etwas über den Verbleib der Elblinge?  
  
„Ja, Lumolis, das ist mir wohl bekannt nun aber sagt, was ihr für Hilfreiches zu berichten wisst!"kam es nun auch schon von Thranduil mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton in seiner Stimme. Denn auch an ihm ging die Sorge um seinen Sohn nicht ohne Spuren vorüber.  
  
„Ich gewinne das Serum aus ihnen um die Verletzten mit dem Gegengift zu heilen."  
  
„Lumolis, auch das weiß ich nur zu gut, nun bring es aber auf den Punkt! Was hast du uns zu sagen?!"  
  
Der Heiler ließ sich nicht von den Worten seines Königs aus der Ruhe bringen und sprach weiter: „Ledian war stets bei mir, wenn wieder neue Spinnen aus dem Wald gebracht wurden, er war ganz versessen darauf sie zu sehen. Doch ließ ich ihn nie heran oder auch nur in die Nähe der Räume, wo wir sie lagern. Neulich erst war er wieder bei mir und berichtete mir, dass sein Vater auch eine...."  
  
„Stopp! Halt, Ledian!"rief der Herrscher von Eryn Lasgalen. „Sie sind in den Süden! Ich selbst berichtete Legolas wo die letzten Spinnenangriffe waren. Oh, bei Eru, wieso bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Lothion, ruf die Garde zusammen, wir reiten unverzüglich los! Alle anderen bleiben hier und warten auf die Nachrichten der anderen Truppen!",  
  
befahl Thranduil und war schon eilends an der Tür.  
  
„Nein!"rief ich dazwischen. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich hier bleibe und warte, bis du wieder zurückkommst? Ich komme mit!"  
  
„Und ich auch!"sprach Santril und stellte sich neben mich.  
  
„Nein!"kam es scharf vom König und der Klang in seiner Stimme zeigte, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Doch das war mir egal. Mein Kind war dort draußen und nichts auf der Welt würde mich davon abhalten ihm hinterherzureiten. Trotzig und entschlossen blickte ich ihn an und entgegnete ihm mit dem gleichen Tonfall: „Und ob, ich komme mit und du wirst es nicht verhindern können."  
  
Unsere Augen hätten Funken sprühen können, so sahen wir uns an. Doch er lenkte ein, kannte er mich doch genau, hatte ich mir etwas fest in den Kopf gesetzt, so konnten dies nur die Valar selbst verhindern aber keine andere Macht auf Mittelerde."  
  
Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg. Die Pferde waren schon längst abmarschbereit und so preschten wir davon. Mit langen, raumgreifenden Schritten legten unsere Pferde ihren Weg zurück, immer gefährlicher wurde die Hatz durch den Wald. Lange konnten die Tiere dieses Tempo nicht halten, der Wald wurde dichter und auch kein noch so gut trainiertes Elbenpferd konnte durch die dichten Baumreihen in diesem Tempo weiter laufen. So passten die Tiere fast automatisch ihren Gang den Gegebenheiten an.  
  
***  
  
„Ledian, auf einen Baum!"schrie Legolas seinem Freund zu. „Los, rauf!"  
  
Mit einem Satz war der Blondschopf auf der unteren Astgabel und kletterte flink nach oben in die Baumkrone. Er sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wie ihm der rothaarige Elb folgte. Sie kletterten bis in die äußerste, noch tragbare Astgabel und versteckten sich im dichten Blätterdach des Baumes. Ihr Atem ging keuchend und schnell. Sie waren gerannt wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Kalter Schweiß ließ ihre Haare an der Haut kleben, ihre Brustkörbe hoben sich schnell auf und ab, die Schläge ihrer Herzen brachte fast ihre Körper zum Vibrieren. Sie klammerten sich an den Stamm des Baumes und kniffen ihre Augen zusammen. Als ob sie dadurch die Orks vernichten könnten.  
  
So hingen sie in dem Baum und waren so auf ihre körpereigenen Geräusche konzentriert, dass sie alle anderen Laute um sich herum nicht mehr wahrnahmen.  
  
***  
  
Wir ritten nun schon eine ganz Weile im schnellstmöglichen Tempo und kamen der Grenze immer näher. Umso näher wir der Grenze kamen umso unruhiger wurde ich. Wir hatten noch keine Spur von den Beiden, kein Zeichen. Da, plötzlich tauchte ein weißer Fleck hinter den Baumstämmen auf. Das war Legolas Stute. Sie mussten hier in der Nähe sein. Irgendwo. Auch die anderen hatten das Tier bemerkt und stoppten. Schnell war sie eingefangen. Sie war kalt und ausgeruht. Also war sie schon eine Weile ohne ihren Reiter. Weiter. Wir nahmen unseren Weg wieder auf, die Stute folgte uns. Dort, der Fuchs Ledians. Auch er war reiterlos und kalt. Wieder ritten wir weiter, doch nun mit mehr Zuversicht.  
  
Dann diese schrecklichen Laute: „Orks!"schrieen Thranduil und Lothion gleichzeitig.  
  
„Formiert euch!"kam der Befehl vom König und jeder machte die Waffen schussbereit und begab sich in Position. Eine Horde von vielleicht 20 -30 Orks kam durch den Wald. Der Klang ihrer schweren Stiefel und ihr widerlicher Gestank schlugen uns entgegen. Dann kamen auch schon die ersten ins Schussfeld und 4 von ihnen sanken sofort tödlich getroffen zusammen. Thranduil dirigierte die ersten Reihen und sie bildeten Flanken. In kurzer Zeit hatten wir die Orks eingekesselt und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Mit gezielten Schüssen streckten wir sie nieder und bald lagen alle tot am Boden.  
  
Lothion galoppierte durch die Reihen und sah nach eventuellen Verletzten. Aber bis auf kleine leichtere Blessuren war keiner ernstlich verletzt und wir machten uns weiter auf die Suche. Die Orks konnten sie nicht erreicht haben. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die ihnen begegnet waren. Orks behielten stets irgendwelche Andenken an ihre Opfer und wenn es nur kleine Ketten oder Spangen waren. Diese hatten nichts davon bei sich.  
  
„LEGOLAS! LEDIAN!"  
  
hörte man die Stimme von Thranduil durch den Wald hallen. Etwas sagte ihm, dass die Beiden in der Nähe sein mussten. Und wieder rief er aus vollem Hals:  
  
„LEGOLAS!!!"  
  
„LEDIAN!!!"  
  
Wir fielen mit ein und riefen ihre Namen in den Wald hinein.  
  
Dann. Eine Stimme und noch eine Stimme. Eine Antwort.  
  
„Hier, Adar hier!"  
  
Es war die Stimme von meinem Legolas und dann noch einmal:  
  
„Hier wir sind hier!"  
  
Nun konnten wir ihre beiden Stimmen hören und ritten dem Klang dieser nach. Wir fanden sie klammernd an einem Baumstamm hoch in der Krone. Ihre Arme hatten sich schon so verkrampft, dass sie Mühe hatten von ihrem Baum hinab zukommen.  
  
Ich glitt von meinem Pferd und rannte auf sie zu. Tränen der Erleichterung und des Glücks bahnten sich den Weg. Thranduil, Lothion und Tharon waren schon bei ihnen und hoben sie vom Baum hinab. Santril und ich nahmen unsere „Helden"in Empfang und man konnte förmlich all unsere Erleichterung spüren. Ich drückte und herzte meinen kleinen Elbling an mich und er vergrub seinen Kopf an mir.  
  
„Nana, wir gehen nie wieder allein auf Spinnenjagd, nie wieder, das verspreche ich."schluchzte es dumpf an meiner Brust.  
  
Und man hörte die kräftige Stimme Thranduils mit einem leichten Vibrieren im Unterton:  
  
„Du wirst auch demnächst keine Gelegenheit dazu haben, mein Sohn!"  
  
Dann schritt er auf uns zu und umarmte uns beide. In seinem Augenwinkel sah ich es verräterisch blitzen. Er blinzelte zweimal schnell und dann sagte er an alle gewandt:  
  
„Brechen wir auf und reiten zurück! Unser Bedarf an Abenteuern dürfte für heute ausreichend gedeckt worden sein."  
  
Legolas schielte seinen Vater von unten herauf an und wusste, die Strafe wird mit der, für die Ausleihe des Bogens, nicht vergleichbar sein.  
  
Sindarin:  
  
Papa Mittelerde Mama Guten Morgen, mein Herz Geliebte  
  
Das war es für heute und ich freue mich, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Kommt mich wieder einmal besuchen.  
  
Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wozu man den Schweif eines Pferdes gebrauchen kann? Nein? Dann schaut hier immer mal vorbei und lest demnächst hier nach.  
  
@ Fabi: Hochzeit? Na ich glaube das will die Nanny nun eben gerade nicht, aber lass dich mal überraschen. *zwinker*  
  
@ S.E.: Dieses Mal ist er dem Zausel ein wenig ähnlicher, aber er bleibt mein König. *lol*  
  
@ Eirien: Das mit dem Kochen wird nun erst einmal nichts – wird sind von Natur aus faul. *grins*  
  
@ Zitaboril: Ganz Recht, darum laden wir Galadriel auch nicht zu uns in den Wald ein, gelle.  
  
@ Heitzi: Ich bleibe an seiner Seite und lass auch keinen Elb oder Elbe dahin. *lach*  
  
Lasst ihr mich wieder wissen was euch gefiel und was nicht? 


	4. 4 Frühlingsfest in Eryn Lasgalen

Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
An alle lieben Reviewer: Ganz lieben Dank und lasst euch für eure lieben Worte *knuddeln*  
  
Die Antworten findet ihr wie immer am Ende des Kapitels. Einen ganz besonderen Dank an meine Fabi. Irgendwann begreife auch ich die Kommasetzung. *g*  
  
Ihr findest es nicht langweilig in meinem alten Tagebuch zu blättern? Nein? Na, dann seid wieder herzlich willkommen. Lest hier von einem ganz bestimmten Frühlingsfest. Legolas ist inzwischen 11 Jahre alt, besser gesagt; jung.  
  
4. Frühlingsfest in Eryn Lasgalen  
  
Helle Aufregung und geschäftiges Treiben herrschte nun schon seit ein paar Tagen im Grünwald. Der Frühling hatte Einzug gehalten und wie in jedem Jahr wurde er mit einem Fest fröhlich willkommen geheißen.  
  
Emsiger Betrieb herrschte überall und man hörte allerorts Lieder und lachende Stimmen. Einige der Elben waren damit beschäftigt, die weißen, filigranen Pavillons auf der großen Wiese vor Thranduils Palast aufzustellen, unter welchen die Tafeln und Tische für das große Bankett platziert wurden. Andere flochten Blumen zu Girlanden und drapierten diese zwischen den Zelten. Die Sonne legte ihren warmen Glanz über alles und der Wind strich sanft und lau darüber hinweg.  
  
***  
  
Legolas nahm das große, braune Buch aus dem Regal und legte es behutsam ab. Es war alt und der Staub auf ihm zeugte davon, dass es lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Er wischte es ab, notierte den Titel und ordnete es im nebenstehenden Regal wieder ein. Dann griff er nach dem Nächsten und schrieb ebenfalls den Titel auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament, säuberte das Buch und stellte es zu den Anderen in das Regal. Schon wollte er das größte der Bücher aus der unendlich langen Reihe von Büchern und Karten herunterholen, da holte ihn die Stimme seines Lehrers aus der Eintönigkeit seines Treibens.  
  
„Legolas, beende bitte deine Arbeit! Dein Vater erwartet dich in seinem Arbeitszimmer."  
  
„Ja, Meister Erubon."  
  
Legolas strich sich eine Haarsträhne, welche ihm vorwitzig ins Gesicht fiel, zurück. Dabei verteilte er den Staub und die Tinte von seinen Händen gleichmäßig über seine Wange. Er räumte seinen Platz auf, inzwischen schon mit geübten Handgriffen. Seit 8 Monden war er nun schon hier. Am Vormittag hatte er Unterricht, Strategie und Kampfesweise, sowie Sprachen. Den Nachmittag verbrachte er mit Meister Erubon in der Bibliothek und dort musste er helfen, die Buchbestände zu katalogisieren und zu reinigen. Eine fürchterliche Arbeit, er hasste sie. Die Sonne schien warm und hell durch die hohen Fenster und lockte nach draußen, aber er verbrachte seine Zeit mit verstaubten Büchern. Noch 4 Monde hatte er vor sich, dann hatte er sein Jahr abgeleistet und er dürfte dann endlich wieder nachmittags mit Ledian umher streifen. Oh, wie er es vermisste!  
  
Seinen Freund Ledian sah er nur für wenige Zeit, am Abend, vor dem Essen und dann auch nur im Garten am Palast. Ja, dies war die Strafe, welche Legolas für seinen Ausflug zur Jagd auf Spinnen erhalten hatte. Ledian war nicht viel besser davon gekommen. Nach seinem Unterricht musste er den Stallburschen zur Hand gehen, doch nicht zum Ausführen der Pferde. Nein, Ausmisten, Zaumzeug säubern und pflegen. Reiten war verboten und die Pferde zur Koppel begleiten war ebenfalls nicht erlaubt. Auch Ledian hatte ein Jahr abzuleisten und er zählte die Tage, wie Legolas.  
  
Der junge Prinz verabschiedete sich von Meister Erubon und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Sehnsüchtig glitt sein Blick hinaus auf die Wiese. Wie gern wäre er jetzt dort. Inmitten der anderen Elben, und wenn er nur für einen kurzen Moment dabei sein könnte. Aber es nützte nichts, sein Vater war hart in solchen Dingen. Da halfen kein Betteln und auch kein Lamentieren.  
  
***  
  
„Thranduil, das kannst du nicht machen."  
  
„Wieso nicht?"  
  
„Du weißt genau, Legolas ist dein Thronfolger und hat demnach auch seine Pflichten, er muss bei dem Empfang und auch bei dem Fest dabei sein. Es wäre einfach unhöflich gegenüber unseren Gästen."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber wie soll er begreifen, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat, wenn ich nun nachgebe?"  
  
„Wieso nachgeben? Du gibst nicht nach, Legolas erfüllt seine Pflichten auf dem Fest. Danach kehrt er wieder zurück zu seinen bisherigen Pflichten."  
  
„Er wird es nicht so sehen."  
  
„Doch, glaube es mir, Thranduil. Er kann schon sehr gut den Unterschied erkennen. Außerdem sind ein Empfang und das anschließende Festessen nun wahrlich nicht das, wonach einem 11-jährigen Elben der Sinn steht. Er wird es schon als einer Art Pflicht sehen. Lassen wir ihn doch den ersten Tag als Bewährung und das Kostümfest dann als Zugabe?"  
  
Zärtlich legte ich meine Hand auf die Brust von meinem König und schaute auf, in sein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln kräuselte sich um seine Mundwinkel. Das waren die kleinen Momente, die ich so liebte. Wir, ganz allein und vergessen waren für Bruchteile von Minuten alle Sorgen und aller Ärger. Dann zählten nur wir und unsere Liebe.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Wir werden es so machen. Den ersten Tag erhält er als Bewährung. Läuft alles gut, darf er am Kostümfest teilnehmen."  
  
„Dann wirst du ihn jetzt rufen lassen und es ihm mitteilen? Er muss sich noch fertig machen und ein wenig Zeit zum Erholen sollten wir ihm auch lassen."  
  
„Ja, ich lass ihn holen und dann schick ich ihn zu dir, einverstanden?"  
  
„In Ordnung, mein großer König unter Buchen und Eichen."flapste ich ein wenig und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er lächelte zurück und seine Augen taten es mehr als sein Mund. Mit einem kleinen zarten Kuss verließ ich sein Arbeitszimmer und ging zu unseren Gemächern.  
  
***  
  
Legolas schlich den langen Gang entlang und gab sich ganz seinem Selbstmitleid hin. Wären sie damals nur nicht auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen. Spinnenjagen! Wie konnten sie nur glauben, sie würden so mir nichts dir nichts eine Spinne erwischen? Na, es half alles nichts, die Suppe hatten sie sich eingebrockt und nun mussten sie sie eben auch auslöffeln.  
  
An der Tür des Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters angekommen machte er halt und klopfte an.  
  
„Herein, bitte! Legolas, komm, ich muss mit dir sprechen."  
  
Legolas ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder und wartete gespannt auf das, was ihm sein Vater zu sagen hatte. Es musste etwas Besonderes sein, denn sonst wurde er nicht hierher bestellt. Alles wurde in den Gemächern der Familie besprochen oder am Tisch, beim Essen.  
  
Thranduil setzte sich in den Sessel neben Legolas und fing an zu erzählen, „Du weißt, wir haben unser alljährliches Frühlingsfest und aus gegebenen Anlass auch besondere Gäste in unserem Haus. Heute Abend findet der Empfang und das Festessen statt. Morgen wird dann der Kostümball sein. Ich möchte, dass du deine Pflichten als Thronerbe wahrnimmst. Du wirst heute anwesend sein."  
  
Legolas brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstanden hatte, was sein Vater da eben gesagt hatte. Er durfte wirklich am Frühlingsfest teilnehmen? Thranduil konnte in dem Gesicht seines Sohnes förmlich die Freude lesen. Die blauen Augen strahlten und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Elben. Der König strich seinem Sohn eine vorwitzige Strähne seines blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und sagte zu Legolas: „Geh jetzt zu Nana, sie wartet auf dich und spring noch mal in die Wanne, du trägst den Bücherstaub förmlich auf der Nase." Thranduil konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Legolas hatte den Staub quer über das Gesicht verteilt und sah eher einem Streifenhörnchen ähnlich, als einem Elb.  
  
„Nun lauf!"  
  
„Ja, Ada"war das Einzige, was Legolas herausbrachte.  
  
Er durfte zum Frühlingsfest! So schnell wie er konnte sauste er die Gänge entlang. Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der Tür stoppen. Als er den Raum betrat sprudelte es schon aus ihm heraus:  
  
„Nana, ich darf heute Abend dabei sein. Ich muss schnell baden und ich brauche meine Gewänder. Hilfst du mir die Haare flechten?"  
  
„Langsam Legolas, immer mit der Ruhe. Du hast noch genügend Zeit. Deine Gewänder sind schon bereitgelegt und das Badewasser ist ebenfalls schon vorbereitet."  
  
So schnell wie heute war Legolas noch nie in der Wanne gewesen. Ruckzuck hatte er seine Sachen abgestreift und war in das Wasser geglitten. Prustend und schrubbend saß er in der Wanne und seine Wangen überzog eine leichte Röte, ob vom heißen Wasser oder vor Aufregung, konnte man nur vermuten.  
  
Gegen Abend trafen sich alle auf der großen Wiese ein und die Plätze wurden eingenommen. Der König, Legolas und ich, saßen in der Mitte der großen Tafel, welche halbkreisförmig aufgestellt war. Zu unseren rechten und linken Seiten saßen unsere Gäste. Aus Bruchtal waren Lord Elrond und Lord Glorfindel zu Gast. Keine häufigen Gäste, denn Thranduil stand allen Elben außerhalb seines Reiches und vor allem Menschen, sowie anderen Rassen nicht sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüber. Ganz langsam und mehr aus der Not heraus öffnete er die Grenzen für Besucher.  
  
Aus Rohan waren der Lord Halras und Lord Geator angereist. Es war das erste Mal, dass Menschen hier in Eryn Lasgalen verweilten. Auf Anraten von Lord Elrond waren Gespräche geführt worden, zwecks der Aufnahme von Handelsbeziehungen und der Schaffung von Handelsstraßen, die auch durch den Grünwald führen sollten. Neben den Gästen saßen die Berater Thranduils und dann die anderen Lords und Ladys von Eryn Lasgalen. An den vielen kleinen Tischen rund auf der Wiese verteilt saßen die Elben des Waldlandreiches. Immer noch neugierig schauten sich die Menschen im Kreis der Elben um, beeindruckt von der Schönheit des Elbenreiches und deren Bewohner. Ebenso interessiert wurden die Menschen von den Elben betrachtet, nur nicht so offensichtlich.  
  
Stille kehrte ein und der König von Eryn Lasgalen ergriff das Wort. Er begrüßte die Gäste und hieß sie herzlich in seinem Reich willkommen. Nach einer kurzen Pause ertönte der zarte Klang der Harfen und Thranduil sprach dazu den rituellen Frühlingsgruß an die Valar, mit der Bitte, das neue Jahr mit reichlichem Wachstum zu segnen und den Wesen von Mittelerde den Frieden zu erhalten. War dieses Zeremoniell für alle Elben schon sehr ergreifend, so war es das für die Menschen umso mehr.  
  
Ringsum wurden nun Kerzen in kleinen weißen Ballons aus Pergament angezündet und ein ganz eigener Glanz erstrahlte über der festlich geschmückten Wiese. Die Musiker spielten und es ertönten die glockenhellen Stimmen der Elben in einem wunderbaren Gesang. Der laue Frühlingswind streichelte fast zärtlich über Alles und Jeden hinweg und brachte den Duft des Waldes und den ersten Blumen mit sich. Die vielfältigsten Speisen und Getränke wurden gereicht und es herrschte eine ausgelassene und fröhliche Stimmung. Die anfängliche Zurückhaltung der Menschen und Elben gegeneinander wich einem zwanglosen und freundlichen Umgang. Längst hatte man sich in Gespräche über die Pferdezucht und die Vorzüge der jeweiligen Rassen vertieft.  
  
Legolas war fasziniert von dem ganzen Treiben, besonders nach der langen, eintönigen Zeit in der Bibliothek. Interessiert lauschte er den Erzählungen der Menschenlords. Nie zuvor hatte er Menschen gesehen. Den Helm, welchen er von den Pferdeherren aus Rohan besaß, war ein Geschenk von Elladan gewesen. Elladan, einer der Zwillingssöhne des Lord Elronds aus Bruchtal, war vor drei Jahren mit dem Lord schon einmal hier und hatte ihn als Geschenk für Legolas mitgebracht. Schon damals war Legolas neugierig auf diese Menschen gewesen, welche in großen, hügeligen, fast baumlosen Tälern zu Hause waren und die berühmten Rohanpferde züchteten. Aber trotzdem hielt ihn heute noch ein anderer in seinem Bann. Lord Glorfindel. Der Vanya aus Gondolin hatte es dem jungen Prinzen angetan. Legolas konnte seine Augen nicht von dem blonden Lord lassen. Lord Glorfindel, der der den Balrog von Morgoth tötete, in Mandos Hallen einzog, die Gnade der Valar erfuhr und auf Mittelerde zurückkehren durfte. Mit vor Staunen weit geöffneten Augen und einer zeitweise herunterklappenden Kinnlade verfolgte der Blondschopf jedes Wort und jede Bewegung, die der Vanya tat.  
  
Dies blieb Thranduil nicht verborgen und er ermahnte seinen Sohn, indem er ihm leise mit einem Augenzwinkern ins Ohr raunte: „Legolas, bitte starre Lord Glorfindel nicht so an und schließe deinen Mund, du fängst damit noch Fliegen."  
  
Etwas verlegen schlug der Prinz die Augen nieder und entschuldigte sich bei dem großen, blonden Krieger aus Bruchtal. „Entschuldigt Lord Glorfindel, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe schon so viel über Euch und Euren Kampf mit dem Balrog gehört und ich würde gern alles darüber erfahren."  
  
„Prinz Legolas, Ihr müsst Euch nicht bei mir entschuldigen, Euer Interesse an meiner Person ehrt mich und ich berichte Euch gern, was Ihr wissen möchtet."entgegnete Lord Glorfindel Legolas und ein Leuchten trat in die Augen des jungen Elben.  
  
„Wollen wir ein Stück gehen und uns unterhalten?"  
  
„Nur zu gern, Lord Glorfindel."Fragend schaute sich der junge Prinz nach seinem Vater um. Dieser nickte nur mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Schon war Legolas an der Seite des Lords und sie verließen schwatzend die Wiese in Richtung Waldrand.  
  
„Lord Glorfindel, könnt Ihr mich bitte nur Legolas nennen?"  
  
„Du magst deinen Titel nicht?"  
  
„Es ist nicht der Titel, Lord Glorfindel, aber alle die mich so ansprechen, verhalten sich so zurückhaltend mir gegenüber und das mag ich nicht. Leider nennen nur mein Ada und meine Nana und natürlich mein Freund Ledian mich bei meinem Namen."  
  
„Gern erfülle ich dir diesen Wunsch, wenn auch du mich nur bei meinem Namen nennst."  
  
„Darf ich?"  
  
Ein Strahlen legte sich auf Legolas Gesicht und stolz blickten zwei große blaue Augen zu dem Balrogtöter.  
  
So gingen die Beiden durch den angrenzenden Wald und der Lord berichtete Legolas alles über die alte Zeit. Legolas hing an den Lippen des großen Kriegers und sog jedes Wort in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Nach einer Weile gelangten sie an einen kleinen Busch. Erstes zartes Grün schmückte diesen und rote, leicht vertrocknete, ovale Früchte hingen an ihm.  
  
„Kennst du dieses Gewächs?", wandte sich Glorfindel an Legolas.  
  
„Ja, das ist ein Hagebuttenstrauch und er hat noch ein paar Samenkapseln aus dem vorigen Jahr.", wies der Blondschopf auf die Früchte am Strauch.  
  
„Weißt du auch, was man damit machen kann?", wollte der erwachsene Elb von dem jungen wissen.  
  
„Tee.", kam es von dem Kleinen.  
  
„Ja, das auch, aber ich meine etwas ganz anderes.", erzählte der Lord und ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit wurden wach. Oh, was für einen Spaß hatten er und seine Freunde damals, als sie die Früchte für einen anderen Zweck, als Tee zu kochen, missbrauchten.  
  
Glorfindel brach eine der Früchte ab. „Siehst du die Samen darin?"wandte er sich mit der geöffneten Frucht an den Prinz. Sie haben eine besondere Eigenschaft. Neugierig, was ihm der Lord nun zu erzählen hatte, hörte Legolas zu und der Vanya berichtete von den Eigenheiten dieser Samen und sie waren noch lange vertieft in ihr Gespräch.  
  
***  
  
Es war spät in der Nacht, als sich dann die letzten der Feiernden zurückzogen und der König und auch ich das Fest verließen. Ein wunderbarer Tag war vorüber und ich war nicht nur auf meinen kleinen Elben stolz. Er hatte sich bei seinem ersten offiziellen Auftritt bravourös geschlagen. Aber auch mein großer Elb war heute über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Für einen Abend hatte er seine Vorbehalte Fremden gegenüber vergessen und war den Menschen in der Manier des Elbenlords Elrond begegnet.  
  
Ich nahm im Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz und blickte in den kalten Schlund der Feuerstelle.  
  
„Was meinst du Thranduil, hat er sich sein Kostümfest verdient?"  
  
Mein König ließ sich auf dem Sessel neben mir nieder und griff nach meiner Hand. Er führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, so zart wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem leichten Grinsen in den Augen blickte er noch während des Kusses zu mir auf, schaute mir in die Augen und nuschelte, die Lippen noch an meiner Hand:  
  
„Warum fragst du? Ich weiß längst, dass du es ihm schon gestattet hast."  
  
„Oh, du hast uns belauscht, mein König?"gab ich gespielt beleidigt zurück.  
  
„Denkst du darüber anders?"entgegnete ich ihm mit aufgesetzt strenger Miene und ich konnte nur schwer ein Glucksen verhindern. Dieser Blick von ihm – ich hätte schreien können vor Lachen. So sollten ihn mal die Anderen sehen. Mein König galt als strenger, aber gerechter Herrscher. Seine Gesichtszüge waren durch die vielen Kämpfe und das Leid, was er in seinem langen Leben schon erleben musste, hart geworden. Nicht oft waren sie so entspannt und weich wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Aber seit der Geburt von Legolas geschah es immer öfters und es freute mich. Dieser kleine Elb brachte eine Veränderung in das Königshaus von Eryn Lasgalen und mit ihm sollte sich auch in Zukunft einiges an Neuem im Waldlandreich einstellen. Er ist etwas Besonderes, das spürte ich.  
  
„Nein, ich bin stolz auf ihn. Er beweist seit 8 Monden seine aufrichtige Reue und ich hatte eigentlich nie wirklich vor, ihn von diesem Fest auszuschließen, aber ich bin mir mitunter unsicher was die richtige Methode seiner Erziehung ist. Ich möchte ihm die Liebe geben, die ein Vater seinem Sohn geben kann und auch die Erziehung und das Wissen sowie die Erfahrung mit auf den Weg geben, die er benötigt um einmal dieses Land zu regieren."  
  
„Ich weiß, was du fühlst. Aber Thranduil, sei dir gewiss, Legolas könnte keinen besseren Vater haben. Du liebst deinen Sohn über alles und er weiß das. Und er weiß auch um die Verantwortung die er einmal übernehmen wird. Doch nun, mein König unter Buchen und Eichen, lass uns zur Ruh kommen. Es gibt auch noch andere Elben die dich lieben und brauchen."Mit einem Zwinkern verließ ich das Zimmer und ging in die Badestube.  
  
Thranduil erhob sich schnell, solch eine Einladung ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell wie nur ein Elb sein konnte bewegte er sich in Richtung Bad und schaffte es doch tatsächlich, noch vor mir in der Wanne zu sein.  
  
***  
  
Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen räkelte sich Legolas im Bett. Der neue Morgen strahlte ihm entgegen und der fröhlich muntere Gesang der Vögel hatte ihn begrüßt. Es war ein schöner Morgen. Keine Bibliothek, keine staubigen Bücher und kein Federkiel, welcher, egal wie er ihn hielt, die Finger mit Tinte beschmierte. Schnell war er aus dem Bett und schlüpfte ins Bad, mit seinen Sachen unter dem Arm. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich raus. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde nach dem Frühstück Ledian sehen.  
  
Gestern beim Fest hatte er ihn nicht ausmachen können, wahrscheinlich durfte er nicht anwesend sein. Was eigentlich nicht sehr verwunderlich war, denn dem Empfang und anschließendem Festessen wohnten normalerweise keine Elblinge bei. Aber heute, so war sich Legolas gewiss, war Ledian bestimmt mit dabei. Sein Vater hatte sicher auch eine Ausnahme gemacht und sie könnten sich heute sehen. Legolas hatte seinem Freund soviel Neues zu erzählen.  
  
Schon war der Prinz fertig gekleidet und frisiert und machte sich auf den Weg zum großen Saal, wo bei feierlichen Anlässen stets die Mahlzeiten eingenommen wurden. Adar und Naneth waren sicher schon dort. Fröhlich lief er die Gänge entlang und die Dienerschaft sah seit langem wieder einen ausgelassenen, jungen Prinzen. Er steckte mit seinem Lächeln einen Jeden an. Wen er auch ansah, er zauberte ein Lächeln in des anderen Gesicht.  
  
An der großen Flügeltür zum Saal angekommen, schlüpfte er flugs hinein. Zahlreiche Elben waren schon versammelt, aßen, tranken und unterhielten sich angeregt. Schnell hatte er seine Eltern erspäht und eilte auf sie zu. Am Tisch angekommen erinnerte er sich seiner Erziehung und begrüßte die anwesenden Gäste und Elben höflich. Dann stürmte er auf uns zu und begrüßte uns mit seinem fröhlichen Lächeln.  
  
„Na, mein Sohn, auch schon die Federn verlassen? Wie würdest du heute gern deinen Tag verbringen? Ich befürchte ja fast, wenn ich dir jetzt frei gebe, dass du die Bücher vermissen wirst, oder doch nicht?"foppte Thranduil ihn ein wenig. Doch Legolas ließ sich nicht darauf ein, sondern sprudelte gleich seine Pläne für den heutigen Tag hervor.  
  
„Ich würde gern mit Glorfindel zum Übungsplatz gehen. Er hat mir versprochen, dass er mir eine geheime Schwerttechnik der Elben aus Gondolin zeigt und dann möchte ich Ledian treffen, ich habe ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Und wie auf das Stichwort wartend kam Lord Glorfindel zu der heiteren Runde hinzu. „Oh, mae aur! 1) Ich bin doch nicht etwa zu spät?"  
  
„Nein.", kam es gleich von Legolas, ehe noch irgendein anderer hätte antworten können. „Ich bin auch erst gerade gekommen."  
  
„Na, dann bin ich aber beruhigt, ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verpasst. Wollten wir beide nicht zusammen trainieren?"  
  
„Oh ja, ich bin bereit. Wenn mein Ada mir die Erlaubnis gibt."fragend blickten ein paar große blaue Augen in Richtung des Königs. Ein leichtes Kopfnicken von ihm und schon hing ein kleiner Elb an seinem Hals und bedankte sich mit einem feuchten Kuss auf seine Wange.  
  
„Dann sollte ich mich noch stärken, damit ich dir auch gewachsen bin und dann können wir auch gleich beginnen, einverstanden?"Ein Strahlen auf Legolas Gesicht war Antwort genug. Nach dem Essen verließen Glorfindel und der Prinz den Saal in Richtung Übungsplatz. Lord Elrond war bei Meister Erubon und fühlte sich in der großen Bibliothek sichtlich wohl, fast so wie zu Hause. Die Gäste aus Rohan waren schon zeitig zum Bogenschießplatz, mit den Beratern Thranduils und einigen Hauptmännern, aufgebrochen. Man wollte den Künsten der Elben zusehen und die neuen Pferde vorführen.  
  
Thranduil und ich zogen uns in unsere Gemächer zurück. Wir hatten noch ein kleines Problem zu lösen. Für den Abend stand das Kostümfest an und Thranduil konnte sich bisher noch für kein Kostüm entscheiden.  
  
„Nein, da bekommst du mich nicht hinein. Das zieh ich nicht an!"So ging das nun schon eine Weile und der Vormittag verstrich. Die Sonne stand schon an ihrem höchsten Punkt und wir waren keinen Schritt weiter.  
  
„Dann geh doch nackt!"entfuhr es mir.  
  
„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit."kam es trocken von Thranduil zurück.  
  
Oh, dieser Elb konnte einen aber auch mitunter vollkommen aus der Fassung bringen.  
  
„Du musst ein Kostüm tragen! Was macht es für einen Eindruck auf unsere Gäste, wenn alle, auch sie, in einem Kostüm erscheinen und der Gastgeber selbst grenzt sich aus?"  
  
„Ich habe kein Problem mit einem Kostüm, ich habe ein Problem mit diesem Kostüm."kam es von dem blonden Elben zurück und er zeigte auf die Kleidung, welche über dem Sessel drapiert war.  
  
„Gut, dann mach einen anderen Vorschlag."  
  
„Seni, du bekommst mich nicht in die Kleidung eines Rohirrim! Nie!"  
  
„Thranduil, überdenke es doch noch einmal, es wäre gleichzeitig ein diplomatischer Schachzug. Du zeigst mit dieser Geste deine Ehrerbietung gegenüber diesem Volk. Was sich bestimmt nicht negativ auf die zur Verhandlung offen stehenden Preise für die Pferde auswirken wird. Und außerdem finde ich, dass dir diese Kleider ausgezeichnet stehen. Sie unterstreichen auf so eine ganz eigene Art deine Männlichkeit."  
  
„Mmh..."war das Einzige was von dem König zu hören war.  
  
***  
  
„Ledian, stell dir vor, dann urplötzlich drehte er sich um und parierte den Schlag! Glaube mir, er war unwahrscheinlich schnell, so habe ich noch keinen kämpfen gesehen."  
  
„Werden wir ihn heute Abend zum Kostümfest sehen?", neugierig und mit vor Spannung großen Augen sah Ledian seinen Freund an.  
  
„Na klar und dann stell ich dich ihm vor. Und du wirst ihn fragen können was du willst. Aber als was gehst du heute Abend?"  
  
„Ich habe noch keine Ahnung. Was wirst du tragen?"  
  
„Mmh, ich habe auch noch keine Idee. Aber ich denke in meinem Kleiderschrank werden wir schon fündig!"  
  
Und schon waren die Beiden unterwegs zu Legolas Zimmer. Sie sausten durch die Gänge und Flure und die Dienerschaft, welche ihnen begegnete, machte freiwillig Platz. Niemand bückt sich gern nach allen möglichen, auf dem Boden breitverstreuten Utensilien. Vor den Gemächern der Familie stoppten sie und schnell waren sie darin verschwunden.  
  
Mit wenigen Handgriffen war der gesamte Inhalt des Kleiderschrankes auf dem Boden verteilt und die Beiden wühlten nach passenden Teilen. Legolas stand inmitten der Kleider, zog eine weiße Tunika vor seinen Körper und nahm sich ein Schwert dazu.  
  
„So, das passt – ich bin Lord Glorfindel!"sprach Legolas und drehte sich stolz vor Ledian im Kreis.  
  
„Ja fein, du hast deins und denkst wohl jetzt, dass ich dir den Balrog spiele! Vergiss es, das mache ich nicht."Legolas' bester Freund war ein wenig wütend und verzweifelt zu gleich. Auch er wäre gern als Lord Glorfindel zum Kostümfest gegangen, aber Legolas war schneller und das wurmte ihn.  
  
„Ach komm, Ledian, sei nicht eingeschnappt, du bist dann eben ...ähm... ja ich hab's, du bist der beste Freund von Lord Glorfindel. Du bist Lord Erestor!"  
  
„Du mit deinen Ideen, wie soll das gehen? Du hast selbst erzählt, dass Lord Erestor so dunkle Haare hat wie Lord Elrond. Soll ich mir jetzt etwa die Haare einfärben? Meine Naneth bringt mich um!"  
  
„Das ist ein Argument, lass mal überlegen."Grübelnd ließ sich Legolas nieder und die Beiden saßen im Schneidersitz auf einem Berg von Kleidern und warteten auf den rettenden Gedanken. Plötzlich schnellte der blonde Elb hoch und rief:  
  
„Ich hab's! Los komm, wir müssen uns beeilen, die Zeit ist knapp. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe sind alle noch auf dem Schießplatz und bei den großen Koppeln. Komm, nimm die Beine in die Hand, dann schaffen wir es noch!"  
  
„Was schaffen wir noch?"rief der rothaarige Elb, während sie durch die Gänge hetzten. „Wo laufen wir überhaupt hin?"  
  
„Das erzähle ich dir, wenn wir dort sind, nun lauf!", antwortete der Blondschopf. An den Ställen angekommen stoppte Legolas abrupt und zog Ledian mit hinter die geöffnete große Stalltür.  
  
„Pst, wir müssen erst sehen ob die Luft rein ist."Langsam schob sich der Prinz hinter dem Tor hervor und peilte die Lage. Mit einem Fingerzeig gab er zu verstehen, dass sie sich vorwärts wagen konnten. Leise und leicht geduckt schlichen sie sich in den Stall. Keiner der Stallburschen war zu sehen. Sie waren wahrscheinlich tatsächlich alle mit bei den Koppeln und so hatten unsere Wirbelwinde ungehinderten Zutritt zu den noch im Stall stehenden Pferden. Schnell war Legolas bei seinem Ziel angekommen. Sie standen vor des Königs Pferd, einem prächtigen, schwarzen Rappen, mit einem herrlich glänzendem Fell und einem langen, schönen, schwarzen Schweif.  
  
„Nein, Legolas, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du willst jetzt nicht den Schweif abschneiden?!"kam es entsetzt von einem ängstlich dreinblickendem Ledian.  
  
„Pst, willst du sie denn alle gleich anlocken, dann kannst du auch gleich rausgehen und ein Fähnchen schwingen?!"zischte Legolas zurück. Ein wenig sanfter fuhr er fort: „Hast du denn eine bessere Idee? Außerdem wächst der wieder nach und wir nehmen ja nur ein Stück. Wir nehmen nur ein paar Strähnen, eben so viele, wie wir brauchen, um dir das schwarze Haar von Lord Erestor zu flechten."  
  
Schon hatte der blonde Elb ein Messer in der Hand und wenige Zeit später hielt er ein Bündel dunklen Haares in seiner Hand. Ehrfürchtig glitt Ledians` Hand über den Zopf aus schwarzem Haar.  
  
„Sie sind sehr schön."  
  
„Dann komm, beeilen wir uns. Wir brauchen noch eine Robe für dich.", drängelte Legolas seinen Freund und die jungen Elben verließen eilig den Stall. Wie es ihr Laufstil nun einmal war, fegten sie über die Wiese und durch den Palast. Das Haar hatte der Prinz unter seiner Tunika sicher verborgen. In Legolas Zimmer durchstöberten sie den Berg an Kleidung auf' s Neue.  
  
„Die hier ist es! Sie ist schön und edel und sie hat auch die richtige Farbe!", rief der Rotschopf erfreut und hielt eine dunkelviolette Robe hoch.  
  
„Die ist perfekt, die nehmen wir."  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Was ist was?"  
  
Ledian zeigte auf kleine, helle, haarige Kerne in der Ecke in einer kleinen Schale auf dem Boden.  
  
„Ach, das sind die Samen der Hagebutte, die habe ich gestern gesammelt, als ich mit Lord Glorfindel unterwegs war. Wusstest du, dass man daraus Juckpulver machen kann?" Damit hatte Legolas das Interesse von Ledian geweckt. Neugierig sah ihn sein Freund an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, aber los, erzähl mal, wie geht das?"  
  
„Also, du nimmst den Samen und lässt ihn..."Ausführlich und bis ins kleinste Detail erzählte Legolas nun, wie man den Samen richtig aufbereitete und die beiden Elben waren in ihr Tun ganz vertieft.  
  
***  
  
Auf der großen Wiese herrschte nun wieder geschäftiges Treiben. Für den Abend wurde alles gerichtet und zum Anlass passend wurden an die weißen Zelte noch bunte Seidenbänder angebracht. Die hellen, klaren Stimmen der Elben besungen dabei die Schönheit des Frühlings und der erwachenden Natur.  
  
In den Zimmern des Palastes begannen die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest. Legolas und Ledian legten ihre ausgesuchten Kleider und Roben an. Mit geschickten Händen hatten sie aus dem Pferdehaar eine passende Haartracht für Ledians Schopf bereitet und es saß perfekt. Mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust drehten und wendeten sie sich vor dem Spiegel und betrachteten ihr Werk.  
  
Dort standen ein kleiner Lord Glorfindel und dessen bester Freund Lord Erestor. Nach mehreren wohlwollenden Blicken beschlossen sie, der Küche noch einen Besuch abzustatten und bei Asset, der Küchenmeisterin, noch ein paar Schokokekse abzustauben. So verließen sie die Zimmer der Familie und enterten die Küche.  
  
***  
  
Mein König und ich begaben uns nun ebenfalls zu unseren Gemächern, um die Kostüme anzulegen. Noch wenige Zeit und das Fest sollte beginnen. Es war ein angenehmer Nachmittag gewesen und wir hatten die Zeit ein wenig außer Acht gelassen, darum mussten wir uns nun beeilen. Jeder machte sich für den Abend fertig und präsentierte sich dann dem Anderen. Ich hatte mich dem Kostüm von Thranduil angepasst und trug ein Kleid nach dem Vorbild der Frauen von Rohan. Es war aus feinster, rohweißer Wolle und umschmeichelte meinen Körper. Um die Hüfte zierte ein aufwendig gearbeiteter Gürtel das Kleid und dazu passend war mein Kopfschmuck.  
  
Mein Thranduil sah schmuck aus in der recht ungewöhnlichen, schweren Kleidung der Rohirrim. Seine große Gestalt und sein muskulöser Körper wurden durch die Kleidung noch unterstrichen. Ich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und bestätigte ihm, dass er mein schönster und liebster Elb auf ganz Mittelerde war. Dabei stieß ich gegen seine rechte Hand und bemerkte seine: Mithrilkrone!  
  
„Was hast du damit vor? - Sag nicht, dass du die Krone zu dem Kostüm tragen willst?", kam es ungläubig aus meinem Mund.  
  
„Ich trage meine Krone immer bei festlichen Anlässen. Was sollte ich sonst tragen?"  
  
Ich musste all meine Beherrschung aufbringen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, mein König kam sich also zu festlichen Anlässen ohne seine Krone nackt auf dem Kopf vor?  
  
„Ich glaube, du brauchst gar nichts auf deinem Kopf."  
  
Das behagte ihm aber wohl gar nicht, denn sein Mienenspiel änderte sich nicht wirklich. Immer noch unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, stand er vor dem Spiegel. So ohne wollte er wohl nicht gehen. Wenn wir den Abend pünktlich beginnen wollten, musste ich mir jetzt was einfallen lassen, anderenfalls standen wir wohl noch in der Nacht hier und sinnierten über die Notwendigkeit einer Krone nach. Da fiel mir Legolas Helm ein. Schnell lief ich in das Zimmer von Legolas und mich traf fast der Schlag. Der Boden war vollkommen bedeckt von Hemden, Hosen, Tuniken, Roben, Schuhen, Gürteln, Bändern, Stiefeln, usw. Doch das durfte mich jetzt nicht stören, wir hatten es eilig, also stieg ich darüber hinweg und fischte mir den Helm.  
  
Mit ebensolchem in der Hand machte ich mich auf zu meinem König und verzierte damit sein Haupt.  
  
„Wie wäre es damit, mein stolzer Pferdeherr?"  
  
Ein wenig ungläubig schaute mich Thranduil an und besah sich seinen neuen Kopfschmuck.  
  
„Ja, nun können wir gehen.", bekam ich nur als Antwort und er fasste meine Hand und wir verließen mit recht zügigen Schritten unsere Räume in Richtung Wiese.  
  
Auf dieser tummelten sich schon viele der Elben. Ein Meer von Farben breitete sich auf der Wiese aus und ein Vogel hätte es wohl für eine, mit bunten Blumen übersäte Sommerwiese gehalten. Die prächtigsten Gewänder waren zu sehen. Zarte Schleier umspielten verführerisch die Gestalt manch einer Elbe. Viele hatten filigrane Blumenkränze in ihr Haar gewoben und schmückten sich auch sonst mit den schönsten Blumen der Jahreszeit. Ein Duft von Wald und Wiese lag über allem und berauschte die Sinne zusätzlich.  
  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Wiese gleiten und suchte angestrengt Legolas. Wo war er nun schon wieder? Zur Eröffnung des Festes sollte er an unserer Seite sein, aber er war nirgends zu entdecken. Unter einem Vorwand verließ ich die Seite meines Königs und ich begab mich unauffällig auf die Suche nach diesem Elbling. Wie ich gerade auf einen der Pavillons zulief blitzte ein kleiner Blondschopf dahinter hervor, gefolgt von einem dunklem. Schnell war ich bei ihnen.  
  
„Sagt mal, wo um Erus Willen habt ihr wieder gesteckt?"empfing ich diese beiden ungestümen Wesen.  
  
„Legolas, du solltest schon längst vorn an der Tafel Platz genommen haben, aber nun los!"Nun erst sah ich mir die beiden jungen Elben erst richtig an.  
  
„Ihr habt euch sehr schöne Kostüme angelegt, Lord Glorfindel und Lord Erestor.", mein Blick fiel auf Ledians Haar. „Eine sehr schöne Haarpracht, die ihr da tragt Lord Erestor."  
  
„Danke.", vernahm ich von Ledian und er verabschiedete sich von mir und Legolas, mit dem Hinweis, dass er auf ihn bei den Pavillons auf der linken Seite warten wollte.  
  
Ich nahm meinen Elben mit mir und wir gingen hinüber zur großen Tafel. Schnell schob ich ihn vor mir her und dirigierte ihn an seinem Vater vorbei an seinen Platz. Thranduil musste nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, dass ich unseren Prinzen erst wieder einfangen musste.  
  
Ich war nicht ganz bei dem Geschehen am Tisch. Meine Gedanken waren noch bei dem Haar von Ledian. Diese Farbe und die derbe Struktur des Haares... es wollte mir nicht einfallen, woher ich es kannte. Aber im Moment war dieses unwichtig. Mein kleiner Blondschopf saß neben mir und mein großer kam gerade zu uns an die Tafel. Wie am Abend zuvor eröffnete auch heute Thranduil das Fest. Ich lauschte mehr oder weniger seinen Worten, in Gedanken war ich immer wieder bei Ledians Haarpracht. Woher kannte ich das Haar? Ich hatte dabei kein gutes Gefühl, irgendetwas beunruhigte mich. In meine Gedanken versunken, hörte ich Thranduils Worte nicht. Erst eine Hand auf meinem Arm ließ mich aufschrecken und ich sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
„...erweist du mir die Ehre und eröffnest mit mir den Tanz?", war alles was ich noch verstand, aber es war gerade genug um darauf zu reagieren.  
  
„Sehr gern, mein König", antwortete ich und ließ mich zur Tanzfläche führen. Ich tanzte so gern mit ihm. Keiner tanzte so gut wie er. Lag ich in seinen Armen, verlor alles um mich herum an Bedeutung. Ich lehnte mich an seine breite, starke Brust und ließ mich von ihm fortführen in das Spiel der Musik und der Bewegung. Wir verschmolzen förmlich zu einer Einheit und gaben uns ganz dem Rhythmus hin.  
  
***  
  
Legolas hatte die Eröffnung überstanden und konnte nun hinüber zu seinem Freund eilen, was er dann auch sofort tat. Sie umrundeten die Wiese und beobachteten hier und da das Treiben der Gesellschaft. Amüsiert blieben sie mitunter stehen und witzelten über das eine oder andere Kostüm. Aber nach einer Weile stellte sich Langeweile ein, Ledian und Legolas hingen ein wenig müde und verträumt auf ihren Stühlen an der Tafel. Ich bemerkte es und beschloss, dass ich unseren Prinzen in sein Bett schicken sollte, bevor die Langeweile womöglich noch irgendwelchen Unfug gebar.  
  
Lord Glorfindel verbeugte sich und geleitete mich zurück an unseren Tisch. Ich blickte mich um, doch Legolas und Ledian konnte ich nirgends entdecken. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Angestrengt hielt ich nach ihnen Ausschau. Wo waren die beiden Wirbelwinde wieder hin? Musste ich mir etwa schon Sorgen machen?  
  
Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit lange darüber nachzudenken, wo sie abgeblieben waren. Schon war der Lord neben mir erschienen und hielt mir ein Glas von dem wunderbaren Wein entgegen. „Auf dieses wunderbare Fest und auf die Freundschaft zwischen unseren Häusern.", prostete der Vanya mir zu, „Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dies erleben dürfte. Menschen aus Rohan und Elben aus Bruchtal zusammen in Eryn Lasgalen auf einem Fest und mit Vertragsabschlüssen über Handel und Wegerecht. Thranduil hat wahrlich vortreffliche Pferde eingekauft, ich könnte glatt neidisch werden."kam es mit einem zwinkerndem Auge von dem blonden Lord.  
  
Pferde – das war das Stichwort! Mir wurde ganz heiß und kalt. Jetzt wusste ich, woher ich dieses Haar kannte – Thranduils Hengst! Das musste es sein, es war das Haar des Hengstes. Oh, bei den Valar, wenn das wahr war und der König davon erfahren würde, das wäre nicht mit jahrhundertlanger Bibliotheksarbeit abzuleisten.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seht so blass aus."  
  
Nein, gar nichts war in Ordnung. Ich musste mich setzen. Wie bekam ich meinen kleinen Elben aus dieser Sache so einigermaßen ungeschoren heraus? Ich musste zu den Ställen, jetzt und sofort.  
  
„Danke es geht schon wieder, mir war wohl nur ein wenig schwindlig. Wollt ihr mich ein wenig begleiten? Ich denke ein paar Schritte in den kühleren Wald würden mir gut tun."  
  
„Aber mit Vergnügen.", entgegnete er mir und bot mir galant seinen Arm an. Ich ließ mich von ihm führen und dirigierte ihn, ohne das er es ahnte, zu den Ställen. Ich brauchte Gewissheit! Vielleicht irrte ich mich auch und es stellte sich alles harmloser heraus. Wir plauderten über belanglose Dinge und kamen bald an den Ställen an.  
  
„Oh, jetzt sind wir so weit gegangen, wir sind bei den Ställen. Gehen wir wieder zurück?"sagte der Lord und führte schon eine halbe Drehung aus. „Nein, wenn ich schon einmal hier bin möchte ich mir auch gleich die neuerworbenen Pferde ansehen. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu."  
  
„Es sind wahrlich prächtige Tiere, Ihr werdet begeistert sein."  
  
So gingen wir in den Stall und ich war eigentlich nur darauf bedacht, den schwarzen Hengst von Thranduil genauer zu betrachten. Er stand in der letzten Stallbox. Ich erbleichte, ich fürchtete, mir versagten die Beine. Meinem Begleiter musste mein Zustand nicht verborgen geblieben sein und er war eilends bei mir und stützte meinen Arm.  
  
„Es ist nicht besser geworden? Soll ich Lord Elrond holen?"  
  
„Nein, ich glaube der kann hier nicht helfen", antwortete ich nachdem ich mich ein wenig gefangen hatte. Bei Eru, es war schlimmer als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Dem Hengst fehlte eine beträchtliche Menge Haar am Schweif. Wie sollte man das dem König erklären?  
  
„Kann ich helfen? Sprecht, ich gebe mein Bestes um Euch zu helfen."  
  
„Könnt ihr mit der Schere umgehen?", brachte ich nur heraus. In meinem Kopf rotierte es. Wie sollte ich das nur korrigieren?  
  
***  
  
Derweil planten Legolas und Ledian schon, wie sie ihre Langeweile zerstreuen konnten. Am Nachmittag, als der rotblonde Elb die Samen der Hagebutten entdeckt hatte, wurde beschlossen, dass man diese doch in einer kleinen Schachtel mitnehmen könnte. Man weiß ja nie, wozu und wann man sie gebrauchen konnte. Und just in diesem Moment fiel unseren Elben auch ein interessanter Verwendungszweck ein.  
  
Die beiden Freunde saßen an der Tafel und beobachteten die Tanzenden. Die Tische waren fast leer, nur hin und wieder saß dort ein Elb und genoss einfach nur den Anblick der anderen und lauschte der Musik. Wie sie so umherblickten erspähten sie ihren Lehrer an einem der Tische zu ihrer Rechten. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer jungen und sehr anmutigen Elbe. Bald darauf begaben sich beide zur Tanzfläche und wiegten sich im Takte der Musik.  
  
So, aus Anerkennung für viele langweilige Stunden, hatten sich die beiden Elblinge den Lehrer als ihr Opfer für ihren Juckpulvertest erkoren. Schnell und so ungesehen wie möglich machten sie sich zum Tisch des Lehrers auf. In einem unbeobachteten Moment streuten sie auf den Sitz, wo noch vor kurzem der Lehrer saß, das Pulver. Mit einem diebischen Grinsen versteckten sich die Helden hinter dem Pavillon und warteten ab, was dann geschehen sollte.  
  
Der Lehrer und Meister der Bibliothek, Erubon, tanzte mit seiner Elbe und schien ganz und gar nicht den Beiden den Gefallen zu tun und zu seinem Platz zurückzukehren. Dann, nach einer Weile, Legolas und Ledian hatten schon beinahe das Interesse verloren, kam der Meister mit seiner Tanzpartnerin zum Tisch zurück. Sie nahm Platz, aber der Meister nicht. Dieser holte noch Getränke. Derweil schritt der König über den Platz auf den kleinen, eben diesen, Tisch zu.  
  
Der König wollte noch ein paar Worte mit Meister Erubon wegen Legolas wechseln. Thranduil hatte sich überlegt, dass er seinem Sohn für eine Woche die Bibliotheksarbeit erlassen wollte und er sollte dafür Gelegenheit erhalten, mit seinem neuen Freund auf dem Kampfplatz die Zeit zu verbringen. Denn so schnell wird sich die Gelegenheit nicht wiederholen, einen Vanya mit dermaßen speziellen Kampftechniken und Erfahrungen in Eryn Lasgalen zu haben.  
  
Er begrüßte die am Tisch sitzende Elbe und bat, sich zu ihr setzen zu dürfen. Und dann geschah das, was nie hätte geschehen dürfen: nicht der Lehrer setzte sich in das Juckpulver, sondern der König unter Buche und Eiche. Als Legolas das sah, entwich ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er starrte auf seinen Vater. Dabei kam ihm nur ein Gedanke: Das gibt Ärger!  
  
Ledian ereilten wohl die gleichen Gedanken, denn ihm war nicht besser zumute. Legolas hatte sich als Erster wieder gefangen und raunte seinem Freund nur zu: „Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir jetzt schnell verschwinden! Ich will nicht hier sein, wenn mein Vater auch nur etwas bemerken sollte."  
  
So schnell sie konnten stürmten sie davon und versuchten unerkannt, die Wiese zu verlassen. Sie waren sich einig, dass es wohl besser war, sich in ihre Betten zu begeben. So konnte man wenigstens heute vor einer Strafe sicher sein. Denn von den erwachsenen Elben würde noch lange keiner das Fest verlassen und wenn sie zurückkehrten, würden beide schon schlafen. Gesagt, getan – so trennten sich Legolas und Ledian und jeder verließ die Wiese und ging in seine Richtung.  
  
***  
  
Lord Glorfindel und ich begutachteten den Schwanz des Tieres und auf dem Gesicht des Lords formte sich ein Grinsen. „Ich nehme an, die fehlende Haarpracht befindet sich auf dem Kopf des Freundes von Legolas, oder sollte ich mich irren?"  
  
„Nein, ich befürchte, Ihr irrt Euch ganz und gar nicht. Leider. Ich werde es irgendwie beheben müssen. Wenn das der König mitbekommt, sieht unser kleiner Lord Glorfindel das Tageslicht für die nächsten hundert Jahre nicht. Wenn Thranduil nicht sogar noch Schlimmeres einfällt."Ich seufzte resigniert. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte man DAS korrigieren? Haare dran schneiden – das beherrschen auch wir Elben nicht.  
  
„Das Problem ist nur, wie? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das Problem beseitigen soll.", gab ich verzweifelt von mir.  
  
„Darf ich Euch helfen? Ich wüsste, wie man dem abhelfen kann, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Ich bin gut trainiert im Lösen von solchen Problemen. Glaubt mir, die Zwillinge unseres Fürsten in Imladris bescheren uns fast täglich solche und ähnliche, sowie noch weitaus schlimmere Überraschungen.", gestand mir der Lord mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
  
„Geht Ihr derweil zum Stalltor und gebt mir ein Zeichen sollte einer der Stallburschen oder ein anderer, jetzt im Moment ungebetener Gast, erscheinen."sprach der blonde Vanya und ich tat, was er mir sagte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten stand der Lord schon wieder neben mir und meinte, es wäre alles erledigt. Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. „Ihr müsst wahrlich Übung in solchen Dingen haben. Wie habt Ihr die Sache bereinigt?"  
  
Ich machte ein paar Schritte in die Richtung des Stalles, wo Thranduils Pferd stand. Ich wollte sehen, wie er es gelöst hatte. Doch er hielt mich am Arm zurück und sprach zu mir, „Vertraut mir, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Wir sollten jetzt besser zur Wiese zurückkehren, damit wir das schöne Fest noch genießen können und um dem Übeltäter vielleicht noch eine kleine Lektion erteilen zu können.", mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen um die Lippen.  
  
So gingen wir gemeinsam zurück zum Fest und ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wie er es getan hatte. Ich war nur froh, dass er es erledigte und meinen Prinzen werde ich schon noch dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Oh ja, dessen konnte er sich gewiss sein.  
  
Wir mischten uns unter die fröhliche und ausgelassene Gesellschaft. Wechselten hier und da ein Wort, nahmen von den Speisen und Getränken, welche kunstvoll auf den Tischen kredenzt waren. Die Musiker spielten die schönsten Weisen und die Luft war lau und trug den Duft der Blumen mit sich. An einem der kleinen Tische erblickte ich meinen König. Er unterhielt sich mit dem Meister Erubon und dessen Begleiterin. Doch er machte auf mich einen merkwürdigen Eindruck. Er saß nicht ruhig auf seinem Platz, sondern rutschte stets hin und her. Man sah, dass er Mühe hatte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.  
  
Lord Glorfindel bemerkte, dass ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Thranduil gerichtet hatte und schlug vor, dass wir uns zu ihm gesellen sollten.  
  
Wir begrüßten Meister Erubon und seine Begleiterin, wechselten ein paar Worte und verabschiedeten uns dann von ihnen.  
  
„Sag Thranduil, du hattest rechte Mühe auf deinem Stuhl gar ruhig zu sitzen?", sprach der Lord gleich sehr direkt den König an. Glorfindel hatte es also auch bemerkt, nicht nur ich.  
  
„Oh ja und mir ist, als ob ich eine ganze Armee Flöhe am Hosenboden habe. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich habe da eine ganz bestimmte Person in Verdacht, wem ich dies zu verdanken habe. Aber zuerst muss ich hier weg und die Kleidung wechseln. Es juckt gar fürchterlich, das kann ich euch versichern."klagte uns ein gepeinigter König.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf Thranduil, ich habe unseren Sohn schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr hier gesehen?"  
  
„Ja, eben das ist es ja, er würde doch nicht freiwillig das Fest verlassen, es sei denn, ein schlechtes Gewissen treibe ihn dazu."Thranduil kannte seinen Sohn – oder erinnerte er sich an seine Flegeljahre?  
  
„Ach komm, Thranduil, du bist der Letzte, der sich darüber aufregen darf. Ich erinnere dich an eine ganz bestimmte Feier in Lothlórien. Da hast du mir dieses Pulver verpasst!"Glorfindels Gesicht überzog ein spitzbübisches Grinsen. Und ich wurde hellhörig.  
  
„Ach, so war das also. Mein König hat auch schon anderen dieses Pulver untergeschoben? Dann geschieht es dir nur Recht."  
  
Nun konnte auch ich mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Zudem auch mein stolzer Elbenkönig im Moment gar nicht das Abbild dessen war. Es war schon ein selten komischer Anblick, wie er versuchte, den Juckreiz zu ignorieren und von einem leichten und elbentypischen Gang war nichts mehr zu sehen. Seine Hände hielt er krampfhaft an der Hosennaht und er hatte nur ein Ziel: Raus aus den Hosen.  
  
Wie er gerade die Wiese verlassen wollte, kamen ihm aber just in diesem Moment die Herren Lords aus Rohan entgegen. Sie freuten sich, den König zu sehen und wollten sich noch einmal für dieses großartige und gelungene Fest bedanken. Überschwänglich schilderten sie ihre Eindrücke und lobten die Gastfreundschaft der Elben und die Einzigartigkeit der Bauwerke und Handwerkskunst, vor allem aber die Kampfkunst der Krieger Eryn Lasgalens. Ihr Redefluss nahm kein Ende und Thranduil schwitzte Wasser und Blut.  
  
Glorfindel und ich beobachteten die Szene und wir mussten all unsere Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht in lautes Gelächter zu verfallen. Natürlich hatte der König unter Buche und Eiche mit seinem feinen Elbengehör unser Kichern wahrgenommen und uns erreichte sein warnender und zugleich um Hilfe suchender Blick.  
  
„Sollen wir ihn erlösen oder wollen wir ihn noch ein wenig schmoren lassen?"kam es erheitert von dem großen Balrogtöter.  
  
„Ich denke, wir erlösen ihn."gab ich unter verhaltenem Lachen zurück, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich dieses Spiel gern noch ein wenig getrieben hätte. Es war zu komisch, wie er so dort stand und mit dem Drang kämpfte, sich nicht ganz einfach ordinär sein Hinterteil zu kratzen. Mittlerweile stand er schon fast zappelnd da und versuchte angestrengt, das Gespräch mit den Lords höflich zu beenden.  
  
Wir erbarmten uns Seiner, schritten auf die kleine Gruppe zu und nahmen uns der Herren aus Rohan an. Mit einem Seufzer, den nur Elbenohren vernahmen und einem überaus dankbaren Lächeln hatte es dann der König sehr eilig, die Hallen des Palastes zu erreichen.  
  
Schnell war er den Augen der Menschen entschwunden. Mir war aber nicht entgangen, wir er in die Nacht hineinrannte. Er lief so schnell, man hätte annehmen können, er fliege nur so dahin. Der Juckreiz musste wahrlich sehr unangenehm sein.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand wieder ein ruhiger und entspannter Elbenkönig neben mir.  
  
„Na, mein König, hast du deinen geschundenen Stellen Linderung geben können?"flüsterte ich ihm entgegen.  
  
„Spotte du nur. Ich werde dich dafür noch heute zur Pflege dieser Stellen verurteilen.", raunte er mir ins Ohr, „Und ein gewisser Legolas Grünblatt wird morgen einen sehr, sehr unruhigen Tag haben, das kann ich dir versprechen."  
  
***  
  
@ S.E.: Der Anschiss kommt, wenn auch noch nicht im nächsten Kapitel. Ich habe das lila Buch nicht vergessen. *g*  
  
@ Heitzi: Manchmal sind die Kinder die besseren Strategen. *lol*  
  
@ Stoffpferd: Ich freue mich, dass du bei meiner Geschichte gelandet bist. Ich habe auch schon in deinen herumgestöbert. Meine Reviews findest du bald.  
  
@ Zitaboril: Für jahrhundertlangen Stubenarrest hat es noch nicht gereicht, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. *lol* Ich habe bisher beide Varianten gefunden und ich habe mich für Fleet entschieden, weil die Häuser wie eine kleine Flotte von Wolkenschiffen in den Baumkronen hängen.  
  
@ Eirien: Die Strafe wird nie so schlimm, wenn die Nanny in der Nähe ist. *g*  
  
@ Fabi: War die Strafe gerecht? *zwinker* Ich liebe deine langen Reviews. *bighug* 


	5. 5 Juckpulver und seine Folgen

Allen Lesern ein ganz liebes Dankeschön und besonders an die die mir auch ihr Review hinterließen. Das Kapitel ist für meine liebste Fabi, ich denke an dich und wünsche dir viel Erfolg für dein Projekt. Bitte sieh gnädig über die Fehler hinweg, es fehlte eben dein geübter Blick - lächel. Eirien: Die Antwort von dem „Zausel"findest du im Kapitel – grins. Alle anderen Antworten findet ihr wieder am Ende des Kapitels.  
  
5. Juckpulver und seine Folgen  
  
Das Kostümfest wurde spät in der Nacht beendet und so trafen sich alle ein wenig später zum gemeinsamen Mahl am Morgen. Legolas hatten wir heute noch nicht gesehen. Er hatte schon lange vor uns die Gemächer verlassen und drückte sich wahrscheinlich in der Küche des Palastes herum. So, wie ich ihn kannte, würde er im großen Saal erst erscheinen, wenn alle versammelt waren und damit seinem Vater ein sofortiges Verhör nicht möglich war.  
  
Das hatte aber mein König gar nicht vor. Thranduil schwieg sich zu der Sache aus und bat mich nur, Legolas gegenüber nicht zu erwähnen, dass er wusste wer und was die Ursache für den gestrigen Vorfall war.  
  
Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und unser Sohn erschien. Mit raschen Bewegungen nahm er auf seinem Stuhl Platz und nur ein schnelles: „Mae aur"1), war die Begrüßung. Mit den deutlichen Anzeichen eines schlechten Gewissens nahm er sein Frühstück zu sich. Mit all seiner Selbstbeherrschung versuchte er sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Was ihm natürlich vor seinen Eltern gründlich misslang, immer wieder glitten seine verstohlenen Blicke zu uns herüber. Ein Schmunzeln zog über mein Gesicht. Ich konnte die Angst von unserem Blondschopf förmlich riechen.  
  
Mein König begann ein belangloses Gespräch mit Legolas und dieser zuckte allein schon vom Ertönen der väterlichen Stimme zusammen. Nach einer Weile sagte Thranduil: „Mein Sohn ich habe noch ein besonderes Geschenk an dich. Du hast dich während des Festes souverän als ein Repräsentant der königlichen Familie verhalten. Dafür erhältst du die Auszeichnung von Lord Glorfindel in den besonderen Kampftechniken der Vanyas unterrichtet zu werden. Nach dem Essen kommst du bitte auf den Übungsplatz, dann beginnt deine erste Stunde und wir werden nachher folgen."  
  
„Ich darf wirklich mit Glorfindel trainieren?"erwiderte Legolas ungläubig. Er hatte mit allem anderem gerechnet aber nicht mit Trainingsstunden bei dem Lord.  
  
„Ja und ich hoffe du präsentierst dich dort ebenfalls von deiner besten Seite und demonstrierst, dass auch wir in Eryn Lasgalen fähige Lehrer und vor allem ebenso guten Nachwuchs haben."  
  
Legolas' Augen leuchteten als er verstand, dass er wirklich mit dem großen Krieger trainieren durfte und er vergaß alles andere. Eifrig nickte er und versprach ein würdiger Schüler zu sein. Der Blondschopf war sofort voller Tatendrang.  
  
„Darf ich mich entfernen, Ada? Ich möchte mich schon umziehen."  
  
Ein Nicken von Thranduil folgte und darauf war Legolas auch schon fort. Ich wandte mich an meinen König: „Thranduil was hast du vor? Du lässt doch die Sache von gestern bestimmt nicht so ungestraft?"  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass dem nicht so war. Er hatte etwas vor, nur was? Und wie mir schien steckte der Lord aus Bruchtal mit ihm unter einer Decke. Nach dem Essen verließ uns der Vanya und machte sich auf zum Übungsplatz. Wir folgten ihm nach.  
  
Einige der Elben und auch die Gäste aus Rohan hatten sich schon eingefunden. Der berühmte Lord Glorfindel auf dem Trainingsplatz – die Gelegenheit kam so schnell nicht wieder und das wollte keiner versäumen. Legolas war ein wenig aufgeregt, trainierte er doch sonst nicht vor so vielen Zuschauern. Aber er würde sich keine Blöße geben und sein Bestes geben. Thranduil schritt auf den Platz und blieb neben Legolas stehen, dann kam der Lord hinzu.  
  
Der König unter Buche und Eiche wandte sich an seinen Sohn und sprach fast feierlich: „Legolas lerne von Lord Glorfindel und erweise dich als würdiger Schüler. Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für dich.", Thranduil hielt seinem Sohn ein paar Armschützer entgegen. „Ich bekam sie einst von Gil Galad und ich möchte, dass du sie heute trägst."  
  
Legolas war so überwältigt, er fand keine Worte und hielt einfach nur seine Arme hin. Der König legte seinem Sohn die Armschienen an und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Dann nahm der junge Prinz seine Langmesser und begab sich in seine Position. Lord Glorfindel trat etwas näher an den König heran und fragte leise, so dass nur Thranduil ihn verstehen konnte: „Hast du diese präpariert?"  
  
„Ja, sei also gewarnt, wenn er die Messer unkontrolliert aus der Hand wirft setzt die Wirkung ein."Mit einem jungenhaften, fast diebischen Grinsen um die Lippen klopfte Thranduil dem Lord freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
„Wollen wir also mal sehen wie sich unser Thronfolger schlägt?!", mit diesen Worten verließ der König den Platz und der Kampf begann. Der Herrscher unter Buche und Eiche begab sich zu mir und wir verfolgten das Training. Konzentriert ging Legolas in die Grundstellung und in seinem Gesicht sah man, dass er gewillt war alles zu geben.  
  
„Was sind das für Armschienen, Thranduil?", ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
  
„Och..., die sind noch aus meiner frühen Jugend, sie sollen ihm Glück bringen.", kam es als Antwort.  
  
„Thranduil ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du hier ein wenig Rache üben willst? Sag mir, dass ich mich täusche!"  
  
„Ich? Nein, ich will doch keine Rache ... warum sollte ich ... und wer sollte mein Opfer sein? Ich habe meinem Sohn nur ein Geschenk gemacht, nichts weiter."  
  
„OH, Thranduil! Ich habe dich durchschaut! DAS kannst du nicht wirklich wollen? Du hast die Armschoner nicht mit Juckpulver versehen?! Du willst deinen Sohn doch nicht wirklich vor allen zum Gespött machen?!"  
  
Er brauchte mir nicht zu antworten. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht und ich konnte darin die Antwort lesen. Seine Augen funkelten vor übermütigen Schalk und ich fragte mich, ob männliche Elben jemals wirklich erwachsen würden.  
  
„Lord Glorfindel macht dabei mit?"  
  
„Ja, es war auch seine Idee. Wir meinen diese Strafe vergisst er sein Lebtag nicht mehr und glaube mir, er wird sie nicht vergessen, ich weiß das.", und in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: ‚Aus eigener Erfahrung.'  
  
„Und Eryn Lasgalen auch nicht!"  
  
„Ach was, er ist mein Sohn und er wird genau wie ich, seinen Körper beherrschen."  
  
„Ach, das nanntest du gestern also Körperbeherrschung?! Hätten Lord Glorfindel und ich dich nicht aus dem Gespräch mit den Rohirrim erlöst, was wäre dann gewesen? Wo war da deine Körperbeherrschung? Thranduil, gab es keine andere Strafe? Musstet ihr wie die jungen Elben reagieren? Man könnte meinen ihr seid es noch."  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, diese zwei Elben! Beide waren sie jahrtausende alt und ansonsten weise und besonnen, aber hier zeigten sie sich von einer Seite, die ich nicht verstand. Der Kampf begann. Legolas griff nach dem vereinbarten Zeichen den Lord an. Mit einem geschickten Schritt nach vorn und unter Ausnutzung seines geringen Wuchses und seiner Behändigkeit machte er das auch sehr gut. Natürlich parierte der große blonde Krieger überlegen und demonstrierte Legolas gleich eine der Abwehrmöglichkeiten. Nun griff der Lord Legolas an und der Prinz ahmte die Technik, die er eben sah, nach. Er lernte schnell. Der Angriff wurde wiederholt und noch einmal, solange bis der Lord mit Legolas Leistung zufrieden war. Noch war nichts zu bemerken, nicht einmal machte unser Elb eine unkontrollierte Bewegung. Nichts deutete auf einen auftretenden Juckreiz hin. Hatten die beiden Elben nur geblufft?  
  
Aber da – jetzt geschah es!  
  
Legolas konnte nicht mehr. Bis vorhin hatte er es geschafft, er hatte sich so fest auf die Aktionen konzentriert, dass er den Reiz nicht spürte. Aber es wurde immer stärker, umso mehr er ins Schwitzen geriet desto stärker wurde das Krabbeln unter den Armschienen.  
  
‚Das war sie - Adars Strafe!' Sein Vater hatte sich seiner Mittel bedient.  
  
Es wurde unerträglich, nichts wünschte sich der junge Elb in diesem Moment sehnlicher als dieses Jucken und Kratzen los zu sein. Er würde alles dafür geben!  
  
‚Oh ihr Valar, bitte, erlöst mich von dieser Pein! Nie, niemals wieder, will ich euch um irgendetwas bitten, nur heute hier und jetzt, das eine Mal!' Was sollte er tun? Die Elben Eryn Lasgalens, sowie die Lords der Menschen und auch Lord Elrond aus Bruchtal wären Zeugen seiner Schande, würde er jetzt einfach vom Platz stürmen. Er konnte nicht davon laufen! Nein – er würde auch nicht davon laufen.  
  
Legolas versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren. Doch sein Körper wehrte sich dagegen. Kurzerhand warf er die Langmesser weg, riss sich die Armschienen von den Gelenken, streifte Tunika und Hemd vom Körper und griff wieder nach seinen Messern. Das geschah alles so schnell, dass man förmlich die Luft anhielt.  
  
Mit einem Schmunzeln registrierte Thranduil diese Aktion und auch der Lord, Legolas gegenüber, schien regelrecht darauf gewartet zu haben.  
  
„Siehst du, er ist doch mein Sohn. Er wusste sich zu helfen."raunte mir mein König ein wenig triumphierend zu.  
  
„Du hast es gestern nicht gewusst!", konnte ich mir als Antwort nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Sollte ich mir auch die Kleider vom Leib reißen, war es das, was du wolltest?"  
  
„Thranduil! Natürlich nicht, aber ... ach lassen wir das.", knurrte ich ziemlich unelbenhaft zurück.  
  
Der Kampf wurde nun zur wirklichen Lehrstunde und Legolas schlug sich achtbar.  
  
Verschwitzt und sichtlich erschöpft kam ein kleiner Krieger in Begleitung eines großen Lehrmeisters zu uns über den Platz.  
  
„Na mein Sohn hast du deine Lektion gelernt?", empfing der Vater seinen Sohn.  
  
„Ja, Ada.", antwortete Legolas mit gesenktem Blick, er wusste genau, dass sein Vater dabei nicht an den Kampf mit Lord Glorfindel dachte.  
  
***  
  
Das Fest war nun zu Ende und der Alltag stellte sich wieder in Eryn Lasgalen ein. Drei Wochen später rüsteten sich die Gäste aus Bruchtal so langsam für ihre Rückreise. Die Lords aus Rohan waren schon wenige Tage nach dem Fest aufgebrochen.  
  
Die Elbenlords aus Imladris saßen mit Thranduil im Kaminzimmer und schwelgten in Erinnerungen. Legolas war nach seiner Tätigkeit in der Bibliothek und dem anschließendem Training mit Lord Glorfindel recht schnell in seinem Bett verschwunden. Ich hatte mich zurückgezogen, ich wollte ein Bad genießen. Darauf freute ich mich schon den ganzen Tag und jetzt war die passende Gelegenheit. Die Männer waren beschäftigt und Legolas schlief.  
  
Ich genoss das Bad und ließ meine Gedanken treiben. Irgendwann wurde ich an den Rappen des Königs erinnert. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie der Lord das Problem „Pferdeschwanz"gelöst hatte. Mein König hatte sich zu dem Thema auch noch nicht geäußert, was mich sehr wunderte. Bevor die Herren aus Bruchtal sich auf den Rückweg begaben wollte ich dieses noch erfahren.  
  
Im Zimmer, im welchen die Herren saßen war derweil eine heitere und ausgelassene Stimmung. Der König unter Buche und Eiche hatten eine von seinen kostbaren Flaschen aus dem Weinkeller kredenzt und er schmeckte vorzüglich. Der Wein löste die Zungen und immer mehr Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten wurden sich gegenseitig zum Besten gegeben.  
  
„...kannst du dich an die Sache mit den eingelegten Früchten erinnern?", prustete Glorfindel heraus und schlug sich dabei auf die Schenkel. Elrond zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und enthielt sich jeden Kommentars. Thranduil feixte und schielte zu Elrond herüber und das brachte dann den Glorfindel völlig aus der Fassung. Er musste sein Glas abstellen und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.  
  
„Elrond, ich habe dich nie wieder so gelöst und entspannt gesehen. Sieht man von dem folgendem Morgen einmal ab."Glorfindel konnte sich kaum noch vor Lachen im Sessel halten. Der König unter Buche und Eiche fiel in das Lachen des Vanyas mit ein. Zwischendrin hörte man immer wieder nur Wortfetzen und das leichte Seufzen von Elrond.  
  
„...ja und weißt du noch wie er dann mit Lady Galadriel diesen Tanz der Menschen probierte?"  
  
„Das vergesse ich nie..."  
  
„...sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen ..."  
  
„...und Celeborn war mit..."  
  
„...ja wo war er eigentlich?"  
  
„Ach das wusste keiner und es hat auch niemanden so dringend interessiert, dank Elrond."  
  
„Ja es war aber auch zu komisch, wie sie über die Wiese fegten. Von Eleganz und Grazie war nicht viel zu sehen."  
  
Und wieder prusteten und lachten die beiden Herren laut los.  
  
„Ich darf euch daran erinnern, dass ihr auch nicht ganz unbefleckt aus dieser Sache heraus gekommen seid!", wandte Elrond ein.  
  
„So viel mir zu Ohren kam war da ein Pferd, was die Farbe wechselte? Korrigiert mich wenn ich mich irre!"  
  
„Na ja, es war eine schöne und seltene Farbe, das musst du aber zu geben, Elrond!"  
  
„Wenn man Blau als eine Farbe für Pferde akzeptiert, dann vielleicht."  
  
„Ach komm Elrond es war ein Riesenspaß, selten haben wir so gelacht."  
  
„Ja, eben ihr habt gelacht und ich durfte es ausbaden."  
  
„Komm sei nicht so griesgrämig, es waren doch gute Übungen für deine Geduld und die kannst du ja jetzt bei deinen Söhnen wahrlich gebrauchen.", und schon waren die beiden Elben wieder herzhaft am Lachen. In diesem Moment war gar nichts aber auch wirklich nicht ein Zipfel davon zu sehen, dass hier Elben zusammen saßen, die zusammen weit mehr als eine Dekade an Jahrtausenden zählten.  
  
„Ach Thranduil wo wir gerade bei dem Thema Pferd sind. Was ist mit deinem prächtigen Rappen geschehen? Er sah etwas..., na sagen wir, gestutzt aus?"  
  
„Oh, Elrond, da hast du jetzt in ein Wespennest gestochen.", kam es spitzbübisch grinsend von Glorfindel.  
  
„Ähm...ja weißt du...wie soll ich sagen...so genau weiß ich das eigentlich auch nicht.", stotterte der König unter Buche und Eiche und man hatte den Eindruck, dass ein leichtes Rot seine Wangen färbte.  
  
„Ich sollte der Sache vielleicht einmal genauer nachgehen.", und dabei traf sein Blick auf den des Balrogtöters, der wiederum nur mit einem Grinsen antwortete.  
  
„Thranduil, mal zu einem anderen Thema", schlug die Stimme von Glorfindel einen anderen und ernsteren Tonfall an, „ich wollte dich bitten, dass ich Legolas noch eine Weile unterrichten dürfte. Er hat sehr großes Talent und zeichnet sich jetzt schon durch einen beeindruckenden Kampfstil aus. Ich würde ihn gern fördern."  
  
„Dir bleibt dafür nicht mehr viel Zeit oder möchtest du noch eine Weile hier in Eryn Lasgalen verbringen, Glorfindel?"  
  
„Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass Legolas für eine gewisse Zeit mit nach Bruchtal kommt."  
  
„..."  
  
„Denk darüber nach, mir wäre es eine große Ehre ihn unterrichten zu dürfen. So viel Talent bedarf der Förderung."  
  
„Ich möchte dieses nicht hier und jetzt entscheiden.", antwortete Thranduil, ein wenig in sich gekehrt, darauf. „Aber ich danke euch beiden, dass ihr ihn für würdig haltet und euer Angebot ehrt uns."  
  
„Selbstverständlich verstehen wir dich, teile uns dann später deinen Entschluss mit.", antwortete nun Elrond.  
  
Bis in die Nacht saßen die drei Elben zusammen und erinnerten sich an alte Begebenheiten und vergaßen für ein paar wenige Stunden ihre verantwortungsvollen Stellungen und die stetigen Sorgen und Ängste zum Wohle ihrer Völker. Sie gaben sich ganz der heiteren Stimmung hin und ließen sich darin gehen.  
  
***  
  
Erfrischt und entspannt stieg ich aus der Wanne und schlüpfte in ein leichtes Gewand. Mit einem Buch machte ich es mir im Bett bequem. Ich konnte mich nicht so recht auf das Buch konzentrieren, meine Gedanken waren immer wieder bei dem Geschehen der letzten Tage.  
  
Legolas hatte diese Tage sichtlich genossen. Er war täglich mit dem großen Krieger aus Imladris zusammen und er trainierte hart, doch er liebte jede Stunde. Die Arbeit in der Bibliothek entsprach auch so gar nicht seinem Naturell. Darum sehnte er sich täglich die Zeit herbei wann er dann endlich auf den Übungsplatz konnte. Oft kam er mit blauen Flecken und schmerzenden Gliedern zurück, aber nicht ein Wort über Schmerzen oder Müdigkeit kam über seine Lippen. Wahrscheinlich empfand er sie noch nicht einmal, vor lauter Begeisterung. Nun, da der Tag der Abreise der Lords aus Bruchtal immer näher rückte wurde Legolas auch immer ruhiger und ich spürte seine Trauer. Er litt im doppelten Sinne, denn es bedeutete auch, dass dann die Arbeit zwischen den Büchern wieder seinen ganzen Tag bestimmte.  
  
Leise klickte das Türschloss. Thranduil kam von seiner „Herrenrunde". Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht trat er ein und wenig später lag er neben mir.  
  
„Na mein König, eure Runde muss sehr amüsant gewesen sein?"  
  
„Das war sie in der Tat.", und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch.  
  
Dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge ernster und ich hörte ihn sagen: „Lord Glorfindel möchte Legolas mit nach Bruchtal nehmen."  
  
Ich benötigte einen Moment bis ich verstand, was er da gerade von sich gab.  
  
„Warum?", war alles was ich darauf entgegnen konnte.  
  
„Er möchte ihn in seinen Kampftechniken ausbilden. Was ich eigentlich nur begrüße, aber ich ...", Thranduil sog tief die Luft ein und ich bemerkte, dass er einen inneren Kampf mit sich ausfocht. Imladris liegt viele Tagesritte entfernt und die Ausbildung wird sicherlich mehr als nur ein paar Monde dauern. Auch in mir stiegen nun Ängste und Sorgen auf. Doch auch ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es für seine Ausbildung nur von Gewinn sein konnte.  
  
„Ich werde ihn begleiten.", antwortete ich und eine andere Möglichkeit kam mir gar nicht erst in den Sinn.  
  
„Eben dieses möchte ich nicht. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich dann sicherlich beruhigter wäre. Aber ich denke, wenn er nach Imladris geht, dann sollte er allein gehen."  
  
„Du möchtest den Aufenthalt dort als eine Art der Abnabelung verstehen? Er ist noch sehr jung, er benötigt noch oft viel Zuwendung und die ‚mütterlichen Streicheleinheiten'."In mir sträubte sich alles bei dem Gedanken Legolas für eine solch lange Zeit nicht in meiner Nähe zu haben. War ich jetzt doch zu der Glucke geworden, die ich eigentlich nie werden wollte? Ich hatte mir einmal geschworen, dass ihn niemals mit meiner Liebe und Fürsorge einengen und ihn womöglich die Luft zum Atmen nehmen wollte. Tat ich das nun gerade? Nahm ich ihm die Möglichkeit des Ausprobierens, des Entdeckens, mit meiner Vorsicht und Angst um ihn?  
  
„Ja ich möchte, dass er mehr Verantwortung für sein Handeln übernehmen muss und dass er der stetigen Behütung durch uns entzogen wird. Er ist in Imladris nicht auf sich gestellt. Lord Glorfindel wird stets für ihn da sein, wie auch Lord Elrond. Außerdem wird er am Unterricht der Zwillinge des Lords mit teilnehmen, er wird also auch die Heilkünste von Imladris erlernen."  
  
„Was ihm selbst besonders nützlich sein kann", musste ich mit einem Zwinkern anfügen. Denn Legolas kam oft mit zahlreichen Blessuren von seinen Streifzügen mit Ledian zurück. Er schaffte es sogar auf der noch kurzen Distanz von der Küche zu unseren Gemächern mit Prellungen anzukommen. Sein Kommentar dazu war: „Mir ist ein Treppengeländer bösartig in den Weg gesprungen."  
  
„Wie lange hast du gedacht, dass er in Bruchtal bleiben soll?", und ich schmiegte mich an meinen König, denn ich brauchte nun selbst ein wenig Trost. Mein Herz kämpfte gegen diese Trennung, aber mein Verstand sagte mir, dass es sein sollte, er sollte seine Zeit in Imladris verbringen und er sollte dort lernen.  
  
„Ich habe noch keine genauen Details mit Glorfindel und Elrond besprochen, doch ich denke, dass 5-6 Jahre sinnvoll wären."  
  
Ich schluckte, doch so lange? 5-6 Jahre, das sind für einen Elben an sich keine lange Zeit, aber in der Entwicklung eines Elblings sehr wohl. Legolas wird dann in seiner körperlichen Entwicklung der eines Elbs entsprechen. Wir werden viel von seiner Entwicklung zum Elben nicht direkt verfolgen können. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte und doch wusste ich, dass ich ihn ziehen lassen musste, denn Legolas wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als die Gebiete außerhalb des Düsterwaldes kennen zu lernen, besonders Bruchtal, wovon er nun schon so viel gehört und gelesen hatte.  
  
So entschlossen wir uns schweren Herzens Legolas für diese Zeit in die Obhut von Lord Glorfindels und Lord Elronds zu geben.  
  
Legolas war nicht mehr zu halten als wir ihm die Neuigkeiten mitteilten. Seine Augen leuchteten mit den hellsten Sternen um die Wette und er wollte sofort beginnen seine Sachen zu packen. Er sprudelte förmlich über vor Begeisterung. „Wann reisen wir ab? Wie lange darf ich bleiben? Was muss ich alles mitnehmen? Werde ich täglich mit Lord Glorfindel trainieren dürfen? Wohne ich bei Elladan und Elrohir?..."Doch dann wurde er ernst und still. Seine Augen spiegelten jetzt Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit wider. „Das heißt aber auch, dass ich mich von euch und Ledian verabschieden muss?"  
  
„Ja, Legolas, er wird dich nicht begleiten können. Ihr werdet euch schreiben und habt euch dabei sicherlich viel zu berichten. Wie wäre es, wenn du ihm auch Bilder von Bruchtal malst und diese ihm dann sendest? So kann er sich dann deine neue Umgebung besser vorstellen. Und wir, deine Nana und ich, sind in Gedanken stets bei dir und wachen über dich."Da war er wieder der Schmerz den ich jedes Mal auf das Neue empfand, wenn wir von Bruchtal und dem Abschied sprachen und Legolas kleine Zweifel wirkten bei mir doppelt. Doch ich musste meine Gefühle verbergen, er sollte mit Freude und Zuversicht nach Bruchtal reisen, ohne zu spüren welchen Schmerz ich dabei fühlte.  
  
Thranduil legte seine Hand auf Legolas Schulter und sprach mit ruhigen und warmen Worten zu ihm: „Legolas, dich und Ledian verbindet ein festes Band der Freundschaft und das reißt durch eine Trennung nicht ab. Ihr werdet beide viel Neues kennen lernen und werdet jeden Tag neu für euch entdecken, nur eben für die nächste Zeit nicht zusammen sondern jeder für sich, aber trotzdem werdet ihr durch eure Verbundenheit eure Erlebnisse teilen und damit eure Freundschaft vertiefen."  
  
Fast feierlich standen wir nach diesen Worten beisammen und für einen Moment war alles still, man konnte fast den Schlag unserer Herzen hören. In diesem Moment klopfte es und es war uns fast so als ob wir erwachten.  
  
Lord Elrond war eingetreten und Thranduil verließ mit ihm den Raum. Es waren noch abschließende Angelegenheiten für die Reise zu besprechen.  
  
Alles war für die Abreise vorbereitet und heute war nun der Tag des Abschieds. Legolas und ich begaben uns in sein Zimmer und legten noch die Sachen bereit, welche er noch gern mitnehmen wollte. Wir verstauten alles in einem Tuch und knoteten es zusammen. Dies würde dann später in den Satteltaschen untergebracht. Wir sprachen wenig während dessen miteinander. Die ausgelassene Stimmung unseres Wildfangs war einer eher melancholischen gewichen. Er nahm das kleine Bündel unter den Arm und wir begaben uns zum großen Vorplatz auf dem sich schon alle versammelt hatten. Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel und mein König standen zusammen und warteten schon auf uns. Die Pferde waren gesattelt und die Garde aus Bruchtal war ebenfalls abmarschbereit. Außerdem hatte auch schon die königliche Garde Aufstellung genommen, sie würde zusätzlich noch mitreiten und für die Sicherheit auf der Reise nach Bruchtal sorgen. Ich hatte damit meinen Dickkopf durchgesetzt, ich fühlte mich dadurch beruhigter.  
  
Legolas ließ sich ein letztes Mal umarmen und stieg dann auf. Mir wurde schwer ums Herz. Und wie um den Abschiedsschmerz zu verdrängen flüsterte ich ihm noch zu: „Mein Prinz Legolas Grünblatt, du wirst in Bruchtal eine Niederschrift über „Das Haar und das Pferdehaar im Speziellen"schreiben! Ich verlange eine mindestens 30-seitige Abhandlung darüber. Du hast dafür ja genug Zeit und vergiss es nicht. An deinem Tag der Rückkehr legst du sie mir unaufgefordert vor!"  
  
„Oh, du weißt davon? ... Ich werde sie anfertigen und sie dir bei meiner Rückkehr übergeben."kam es ebenso leise aber mit fester Stimme von meinem Blondschopf zurück.  
  
Ich trat zurück und stellte mich neben meinen König. Bei uns standen neben anderen auch Ledian mit seinen Eltern. Wir verneigten uns nun vor den Abreisenden und führten unsere Hände an unsere Herzen, zum elbischen Gruß. Die Reisegruppe wand sich um und ritt los. Nun konnte ich meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und ich war froh, dass Legolas sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dafür bemerkte sie mein König und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern und führte mich hinein. Diese kleine herzliche Geste bedeutete mir in diesem Augenblick so viel. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und ließ mich führen. In unseren Gemächern angekommen sah ich ihm in die Augen und seine waren auch leicht Tränen glänzend.  
  
„Die Zeit bleibt nicht stehen. Du wirst sehen bald steht er wieder vor uns und dann haben wir Tränen der Freude in den Augen."Das war mein Herrscher unter Buche und Eiche, ein strenger Regent, aber mit einem goldenen Herzen und keiner konnte so tief in meine Seele sehen wie er.  
  
Als wir am Abend miteinander vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer saßen und den Flammen bei ihrem Spiel zusahen, fiel mir ein, was ich noch unbedingt wissen wollte.  
  
„Thranduil, dein Pferd, ..."  
  
„Was ist damit?"  
  
„War es in Ordnung, als du es nach dem Fest vorfandest?"  
  
„Warum fragst du?"  
  
„Ach nur so, ich hatte von den Stallburschen gehört, dass es sich wohl mit dem Schweif im Gebüsch auf der Koppel verhangen hatte."  
  
Ein diebisches Grinsen überzog das Gesicht meines Königs. Seine Augen blitzten regelrecht vor Schalk. Aber er drehte sein Gesicht so, dass es für mich nicht sichtbar war.  
  
„Ach war das so?"  
  
„Ich weiß es ja nicht, darum frage ich dich ja."  
  
Plötzlich schnellten zwei Arme auf mich zu, packten mich und hoben mich hoch. Ein äußerst amüsierter Thranduil meinte dann zu mir:  
  
„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir und Lord Glorfindel auf den Leim gehe?"  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr antworten, er fing meine Lippen in einem Kuss ein.  
  
Als wir beide uns wieder voneinander lösten um Luft zu holen, sprach ich rasch meine Frage: „Sag mir bitte, wie hat es Glorfindel angestellt, was hat er mit dem Pferd gemacht?"  
  
„Mit dem Pferd tat er nichts. Er hinterließ mir nur eine Nachricht im Stall.", brachte Thranduil lachend heraus.  
  
„Ach bitte, lass dir nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen, sag was stand auf der Nachricht?"  
  
„Du bist aber neugierig, erst mit Legolas unter einer Decke stecken und dessen Schandtaten vertuschen wollen und dann noch mit Dreistigkeit nach Aufklärung verlangen."Nun lachte er aus vollem Hals und machte mich damit noch ungeduldiger.  
  
Ich strampelte auf seinem Arm und verlangte eine Antwort, anderenfalls sollte er mich sofort runterlassen. Was er natürlich nicht bereit war zu tun, im Gegenteil er amüsierte sich noch mehr. Er trug mich in unser Schlafgemach und warf mich fast auf unser Bett und hielt mich mit seinem Gewicht fest.  
  
Zwischen Küssen, verteilt auf meinem ganzen Gesicht, erhielt ich bruchstückhaft die Antwort.  
  
„Er schrieb... ich sollte...mich...an...ein...Pferd...in ...Imladris...erinnern...welches...die...Farbe...wechseln...musste...und ich...sollte...die...Sache...mit dem Schweif...auf sich...beruhen...lassen...sonst wüsste...er noch...mehr solche...Sachen...die meinen Sohn...durchaus...interessieren...würden."  
  
Nun musste ich lachen, mein König war also mit seinen Jugendsünden erpressbar?  
  
„Und jetzt erhältst du deine Strafe für deinen Versuch, die Sache unter den Teppich kehren zu wollen. Du wirst bei mir in den Armen bleiben und meine Küsse spüren und meine Hände, die Tempel meiner Liebe zu dir, auf deiner Haut. Nimmst du die Strafe an, Melethrel 2)?"  
  
Ein gehauchtes: „Ja.", und ein Kuss war ihm Antwort genug.  
  
Wollt ihr wissen wie ein Milchzahn zu einem Bogen wird? Dann lest das nächste Kapitel bald hier, wenn die Nanny wieder in ihrem Tagebuch blättert.  
  
Sindarin:  
  
1) Guten Morgen  
  
2) Geliebte  
  
Zitaboril: Du meinst der Lehrer hat es verdient nur weil er Lehrer ist? Herrlich, ich hätte da noch ein paar Berufsstände denen ich dann aber ganz andere Streiche spielen würde- fiesgrins Heitzi und Eirien: Glorfindel ist bei mir das „Kind". Ich könnte ihn mir gar nicht anders vorstellen - lächel Stoffpferd: Ich drück dir fest die Daumen für Latein – und alles andere was sich nur drücken lässt. S.E.: Ich schicke ihn jetzt ins Ferienlager Bruchtal – mal sehen was er dort so anstellt. 


	6. 6 Thirneth

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: Nach langer Zeit nun heute ein neues Kapitel von der Nanny. Ich danke allen die mir so lieb ihr Review hinterließen und ich kann dazu nur sagen: Mehr! Das macht süchtig! (lechz und lach und bussi verteil) Fabi: Strippender Teenager! Wäre mal 'ne Idee für die lila Geschichte (grins) Die „alten Herren"können auch anders, wie sollen sie sonst die langen Jahrtausende überleben? Stoffpferdchen: Die blaue Farbe? Thranduil liebt Hefeklöße mit Heidelbeeren! Weißt du nun wie die Farbe entstand?! (lach) Du fandest die Bestrafung der Seni nett? Wie Thranduil bestraft findest du im lila Buch. (grins) Eirien: Oh ja es ist sehr schwer sich von den Rackern zu trennen, aber es kommt ja bald Botschaft aus Bruchtal – aber was darin geschrieben steht? (kicher) Hallo Luthien und Lindorie. Luthien, danke für den Link, solche netten Sachen inspirieren immer! Ich glaube Elronds Voraussicht hat hier kläglich versagt – oder er braucht den Stress als Ausgleich – der arme lebt doch ohne Frau! (kicher) Nauuring: Thranduil fies? (lach) Er ist ein männlicher Elb – da stirbt das Kind im Mann auch nie! Heitzi: Mein König und ich danken dir für sämtliche köstlichen Momente – wir haben sie genossen – was sage ich; wir genießen noch! Ich hätte mir Legolas Vater nicht anders vorgestellt. Wie sonst sollte Legolas Gimli als Freund mögen? (lächel) S.E.: Meinst du ich sollte mal so ein klein wenig das Beichtgeheimnis umgehen und die alten Jugendsünden rauskramen? Die dürfte Klein - Legolas aber nun überhaupt nicht in die Finger bekommen. (lach) Zita: Ja das Herz blutete, aber wir besuchen ihn bald – nur ob er dann noch in Bruchtal bleiben darf? (fiesgrins) Warten wir's mal ab. Thranduil hat aus seiner eigenen Jugend gelernt – er weiß wie man am besten trifft, in puncto Bestrafung. So nun will ich aber mal aufhören mit Labern und hier ist nun mein neuestes Geschreibsel:  
  
Wir blättern heute einmal ein paar Seiten im Tagebuch zurück, Legolas entspricht ungefähr der Entwicklung eines 6-jährigen Kindes.  
  
6 Thirneth  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag, die Sonne stand hoch über Eryn Lasgalen und ich verbrachte den Nachmittag im Garten und schnitt Blumen. Ich atmete tief durch und genoss die warmen Strahlen der Sonne auf meinem Gesicht. Der Tag war so friedlich, die Vögel sangen ihre schönsten Lieder, der Wind strich sanft über die Wiesen und Bäume hinweg und alle ließen sich vom süßen Klang der Natur treiben.  
  
Aber was war das: Lautes Geschrei zerschnitt plötzlich diese friedvolle Ruhe. Legolas und Ledian kamen wie ein Orkan durch den Garten gerast. Sich gegenseitig fangend und dabei lauthals schreiend, wirbelten sie über die Blumenwiese. Keiner von beiden achtete darauf, wohin er trat, sie stolperten einfach querfeldein.  
  
„Du behältst den Zahn noch ewig!"  
  
„Nein, behalte ich nicht!"  
  
„Doch, du bist ein Angsthase!"  
  
„Bin ich nicht! Warte, wenn ich dich kriege!"  
  
„Du kriegst mich aber nicht!", schrieen sich beide gegenseitig an und ehe ich auch nur ein Wort an sie richten konnte waren sie auch schon wieder davon gestürmt. Kopfschüttelnd und lächelnd ließ ich sie ziehen.  
  
Ledian ließ sich in das Gras fallen und war ganz außer Atem. Neben ihm kam Legolas zum Stehen und plumpste sich ebenfalls auf die Wiese und beide lagen nun rücklings inmitten der schönsten Wildblumen und Gräser und schauten in den wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel.  
  
„Du bist gemein, Ledian!"  
  
„Nein. bin ich nicht, was kann ich dafür, wenn dein Zahn nicht raus fällt?!"  
  
„Aber du kannst mir doch helfen oder wenigstens sagen, wie du es gemacht hast!"  
  
„Nein, das musst du schon selbst machen!", antwortete der kleine Rotschopf seinem Freund und er hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie er hätte helfen können. Als der kleine Freund von Legolas heute früh aufstand war sein Zahn verschwunden, er hatte ihn wahrscheinlich sogar verschluckt. Ledian hatte seine erste Zahnlücke und war mächtig stolz darauf! Er blinzelte in die Sommersonne und schaute den zwei frechen Spatzen hoch am Firmament bei ihrem munteren Spiel zu.  
  
Legolas zog eine Schnute und war traurig und wütend zugleich. Er hatte keine Zahnlücke, sein Wackelzahn hing noch ziemlich fest und wie gern hätte er auch stolz seine Zahnlücke gezeigt, so wie sein Freund heute früh, als dieser ihm entgegen gerannt kam und ihm gleich seine präsentiere. Wieder spielte der kleine blonde Elbling an seinem Zahn, drehte und zog daran, aber der saß noch immer fest und es tat auch ein wenig weh und so ließ er es dann sein.  
  
„Sieh mal, was ich kann!", sprach ihn sein Gegenüber an und zeigte, wie man die Zunge durch die Lücke quetschen konnte.  
  
„Ja, ich sehe es.", grummelte der junge Prinz zurück und seine Mundwinkel verzog es immer mehr nach unten.  
  
„Das macht Spaß.", freute sich der Elbling, spielte mit seiner Zunge im Mund herum und war ganz darin vertieft. Legolas Laune wurde immer trübsinniger und er hatte keine Lust mehr zum Rumtollen und erst recht keine, seinem Freund dabei zuzuschauen, was der nun alles mit seiner Zahnlücke anstellen konnte. „Ich geh heim.", sagte er resigniert und stand auf, ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
  
„So warte doch, warum willst du schon heim, es ist doch noch Zeit? Wollen wir nicht noch ein bisschen spielen?", rief ihm der kleine rothaarige Elb hinterher.  
  
„Nein, ich habe keine Lust mehr, ich gehe.", kam es noch von Legolas und er trottete langsam dahin.  
  
„Kommst du morgen wieder zum alten Baum, ja?", wollte der Alleingelassene noch wissen und er verstand nicht was Legolas auf einmal hatte. Der Tag war doch noch so schön und sie hätten noch die Schmetterlinge jagen oder am Bach den kleinen Damm weiterbauen können.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht.", hörte er nur noch die sich immer weiter entfernende Stimme von dem traurig Davonziehenden.  
  
Ich legte die letzten Blumen in den breiten Korb und reinigte mir meine Hände an der kleinen Quelle, welche sich in der Nische hinter dem mit Rosen berankten Pavillon in ein kunstvoll behauenes Becken ergoss. Da sah ich unseren Blondschopf neben mir auftauchen. Seine Kinnspitze war tief auf seine Brust gesunken und seine Unterlippe schob er schmollend nach vorn. Lustlos streckte er eine Hand aus und ließ den Wasserstrahl über diese laufen.  
  
Ich schaute ihn abwartend an, irgendetwas bedrückte ihn. Zwei traurige, große blaue Augen sahen mich an und er erzählte, was ihm sosehr auf der Seele lastete.  
  
„Ledian hat eine Zahnlücke... und ich nicht."  
  
Ich setzte mich an den Rand des Beckens und ermutigte ihn durch einen Blick, weiter zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich möchte auch eine Zahnlücke, aber mein Zahn wackelt immer nur. Der fällt bestimmt nie raus.", gab Legolas ganz traurig und verzweifelt von sich und planschte dabei mit der Hand im Wasser.  
  
„Legolas, dein Zahn fällt auch heraus und du bekommst auch so eine schöne Zahnlücke wie dein Freund Ledian. Der neue Zahn braucht den Platz und schiebt den alten dafür weg. Vielleicht sitzt du morgen schon am Tisch und kannst stolz deine Lücke zeigen.", versuchte ich ihn zu trösten und von seinem Weltschmerz zu erlösen. Aber er hatte wohl eine andere Antwort erwartet.  
  
„Kann er nicht gleich rausfallen?", und wieder blickten mich zwei Augen hoffnungsvoll an. Ich seufzte und strich ihm über sein goldblondes Haar. „Du musst ein wenig Geduld haben, glaub mir, er fällt heraus und das geschieht manchmal schneller als du denkst und wenn du möchtest, erzähle ich dir heute Abend von der Zahnfee.", nun hatte ich seine Neugierde geweckt. Sein Blick hellte sich auf und er rückte ein Stück näher heran.  
  
„Die Zahnfee? Wer ist die Zahnfee und was macht sie?", interessiert schaute er mich an und seine Augen wurden dabei ganz groß.  
  
„Sie kommt zu jedem Kind, welches Sorgen und Nöte mit den Wackelzähnen hat. Aber sie kommt nur nachts und heute Abend, bevor du ins Bett gehst, werde ich dir alles von ihr erzählen und wir werden ihr von deinem Kummer berichten. Einverstanden? Und nun geh noch ein wenig spielen, ich hole dich dann zum Abendessen."  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten wieder. Ich gab ihm noch einen schönen roten und festen Apfel in die Hand und lächelnd sagte ich ihm: „Vielleicht hast du aber heute Abend schon gar keinen Wackelzahn mehr."  
  
Er nahm den Apfel und lief fröhlich hüpfend davon.  
  
Legolas schlenderte durch die Gänge des Palastes und aß vergnügt seinen Apfel, aber immer dabei bedacht, seitlich abzubeißen, es tat sonst weh und das mochte er nicht. Er kam an den Wachstuben der Garde vorbei und grüßte freundlich.  
  
„Le suilon, Hauptmann Lothion."1)  
  
„Le suilon, cund Legolas. Wohin so eilig?"2), fragte der rothaarige, stattliche Krieger.  
  
„Ach, eigentlich nirgends, ich warte bis die Zahnfee heute Abend kommt.", gab Legolas fröhlich lächelnd von sich und dabei sah man schon den sehr schief stehenden Wackelzahn.  
  
„Die Zahnfee?", fragte der Hauptmann und sah den Prinzen dabei etwas ungläubig an.  
  
Legolas erzählte, dass er der Zahnfee von seinem Zahn erzählen möchte und sie diesen dann bestimmt rausfallen lässt.  
  
„Du kannst es aber auch selbst versuchen.", entgegnete der Hauptmann Legolas und dieser war nun ganz Ohr, was Lothion ihm erzählen wollte. Der gestandene Krieger berichtete dem kleinen Elb wie man mit einem Faden und mit Hilfe der Türklinke den Wackelzahn schnell und ohne viel Schmerz herausbekommt.  
  
Das wollte dieser auch gleich ausprobieren und voller Tatendrang verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf, zu Assat in die Küche. Von ihr erhoffte er sich den Faden oder Strick, die Küchenmeisterin hatte alles in ihrem großen Küchenschrank, sicher auch solche Dinge und vielleicht auch noch ein paar Schokokekse.  
  
Wenig später stand er in der Küche, hangelte sich auf einen der großen Stühle vor dem riesigen Tisch und plapperte munter drauflos. Dort freute man sich sehr über den kleinen Besucher, brachte er doch stets etwas Abwechslung und immer ein Späßchen mit sich. Darum hörte man ihm aufmerksam zu und die ersten Mundwinkel zuckten schon verräterisch nach oben, bei seinen Ausführungen über das schnelle Ziehen von Zähnen.  
  
Mit dem Faden und einem Schokokeks war unser kleiner Elb wenig später unterwegs durch den Palast, um sich eine geeignete Tür für sein Vorhaben zu suchen. Denn der Hauptmann hatte ihm erzählt, dass er eine Tür suchen sollte, die auch oft geöffnet wurde. Ihm fiel dabei sofort Vaters Arbeitszimmer ein, denn Vater sagte doch immer, dass er selbst dort nicht einen Augenblick Ruhe vor ständigen Störungen hätte.  
  
Legolas positionierte sich in dem Zimmer und wartete nun auf die Dinge die kommen sollten. Es saß schon eine ganze Weile auf dem großen Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne, welchen er sich mühevoll hinter dem riesigen Schreibsekretärs seines Vaters hervor gezerrt hatte und ließ seine Beine gelangweilt hin und her baumeln, dabei schaute er immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu dem beeindruckenden Fresko über dem Kamin.  
  
Es war ein Bild von Eryn Lasgalen, eine Lichtung, die Legolas nur von Erzählungen her kannte. Ada und auch Naneth erzählten oft von dem heiligen Platz und nur allzu gern würde er sie auch einmal sehen und dort im Gras herum tollen, aber sie liegt sehr weit im Süden und seine Eltern hatten nur immer wieder gesagt, dass die Zeit dafür noch kommen würde. Legolas seufzte und dachte wie so oft, warum konnte er nicht schneller groß werden?  
  
Sein Blick streifte zu den Regalen an der Wand, welche sich fast bogen unter der Last der vielen Bücher, mit den verschieden farbigen Ledereinbänden und den schönen goldenen und silbernen Prägungen, dann weiter zu der weinroten, samtbezogenen Sesselgruppe mit dem kleinen Tischchen aus dunklem Eichenholz - plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür!  
  
„Legolas! Was machst du da?"  
  
„Ada! Meinen Sfahn sfiehen lassfen, ...aber er isft immer noch da."  
  
Nur Dank seiner jahrtausendlang geübten Gefühlsbeherrschung konnte sich der König ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen. Vorsichtig nahm er den Faden aus dem Mund seines Sohnes und setzte sich, mit ihm auf dem Schoß, in einen der großen Sessel.  
  
„Legolas, du hättest noch eine Ewigkeit so sitzen können, auch wenn sich die Tür noch hunderte Male geöffnet hätte."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Was sollte der Faden in deinem Mund bewirken?"  
  
„Meinen Zahn herausholen."  
  
„Der Faden sollte sich durch das Öffnen der Tür spannen und dann mit einem Ruck den daran befestigten Zahn ziehen. Richtig?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Damit der Faden sich spannt, muss der Weg zwischen dem einen und anderen Ende des Fadens länger werden."  
  
„Mmh."  
  
„Diese Tür öffnet sich nach innen, du hättest aber eine Tür wählen müssen, die sich wie öffnen lässt?"  
  
„Nach außen.", kam es bedrückt von dem niedergeschlagenen kleinen Blondschopf. Er hatte jetzt so lange gewartet und dann das. Der olle Zahn war immer noch da.  
  
„Na komm – gehen wir erst einmal zum Abendessen.", und der König unter Buche und Eiche nahm seinen Sohn an die Hand und beide gingen in den Speisesaal, in dem alle gemeinsam zum Abend aßen.  
  
In der Halle hatte man sich schon eingefunden und es war auch schon reichlich getafelt. Mit dem Eintreten des Königs, der liebevoll seinen Sohn führte, herrschte für einen Atemzug lang Stille. Das Bild, was sich in jenem Augenblick bot, zeigte den Herrscher in seiner liebsten Rolle, als liebenden und stolzen Vater und nicht als Krieger in schwerer Rüstung, bestückt mit todbringenden Waffen. Vater und Sohn symbolisierten für den Moment die Sehnsucht und die Natur eines jeden Eldar 3), Frieden für sich und alle Lebewesen in ihren geliebten Wäldern.  
  
Thranduil führte sein Kind zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Der König erhob sein Glas und eröffnete damit das Abendmahl. Damit gab man sich jetzt den Köstlichkeiten der Tafel hin und berichtete sich gegenseitig vom geleisteten Tagwerk oder von den neuesten Nachrichten aus dem Waldlandreich. Sich leicht zu mir beugend flüsterte mir mein König zu: „Er saß mit einem Faden am Zahn hinter der Tür in meinem Arbeitszimmer."Ebenso leise antwortete ich ihm: „Die Tür war aber nicht weise gewählt.", und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Mein kleiner Wirbelwind musste sehr verzweifelt sein, ich konnte ihn mir nur schwer still sitzend auf einem Stuhl vorstellen, denn selbst am Tisch beim Essen bereitete es ihm große Schwierigkeiten. So wie jetzt, er saß nämlich nicht, er kniete.  
  
„Legolas, nimm bitte die Beine unter den Tisch!", ermahnte ich ihn und gab ihm dabei gleich ein Honigbrot in die Hand. Herzhaft biss er hinein und einen Moment später hielt er mir seinen Zahn entgegen. „Sieh! Mein Zahn!", und mit dem Zahn in der hocherhobenen Hand strahlte mich ein rundum zufriedener kleiner Elb an. Alle, die es mitbekommen hatten, mussten lachen. Mit Stolz zeigte er jedem seinen Zahn, bis ihn sein Vater ermahnte, „Bitte lege ihn beiseite und geh dich waschen!"  
  
Assat lachte laut und monierte nur, dass ihr Brot aber nun wahrlich nicht so hart sei. Das brachte dann alle noch einmal zum Schmunzeln und Thranduil erwiderte ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern, dass es gerade richtig sei, eben ein Genuss und auch die richtige Medizin bei Wackelzähnen.  
  
Legolas lag eingekuschelt in die weichen Kissen und Decken seines Bettes. Seine Wangen waren schon leicht gerötet vor Müdigkeit und seine Augen recht klein, aber noch wollte er nicht schlafen, nicht bevor er die Geschichte von der Zahnfee gehörte hatte. Ich setzte mich an sein großes Bett, strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erzählte:  
  
„Die Thirneth, wie die Menschen die Zahnfee eigentlich nennen, ist ein Wesen aus der Traumwelt, dem Reich zwischen Wachen und Ruhen. Sie wandelt in den Träumen der Schlafenden und wacht dort über deren Weg. Sie begleitet die Träumenden, führt sie durch ihre Welt, lässt sie die Schönheit dieser erblicken und hilft ihnen Trost und Liebe zu finden, wenn sie diese brauchen. Aber auch so manche Einsicht und Wahrheit hilft sie zu erkennen, wenn diese auch sehr schmerzlich sein können. Doch lässt sie keinen in ihrer Traumwelt gefangen, sollte sich einer verirren und den Mächten der Schwärze, welche auch in dieser Traumwelt leben, begegnen und sich in deren Nebel verlieren, so hilft sie den gequälten und entlässt ihn wieder in die seine Welt. Das Leben der Menschen ist sehr viel schwerer als das unsere und gerade die Kinder der Menschen haben viele Ängste und Nöte, so wandeln diese sehr oft in Thirneths Reich und suchen Schutz und Trost. Sie nahm sich derer nun besonders an und eben auch ihrer Schmerzen und Bedrängnisse mit den Zähnen. Darum wird sie auch von den Kindern der Menschen ‚Zahnfee' genannt Und da die Traumwelt ja ihre Heimat ist kennt sie alle Träume der Schlafenden und weiß um ihre Wünsche und erfüllt diese, wenn es Herzenswünsche sind und man fest an die Erfüllung derer glaubt."  
  
„Ich bin aber ein Elbling, kann sie auch meine Träume sehen?", fragte er und setzte sich dabei auf.  
  
„Wir wandeln alle in ihrer Welt, wenn wir ruhen, ganz gleich welchem Volk wir angehören. Auch wenn wir vielleicht in unserer Sprache keinen Namen für sie haben, so ist sie doch da und weiß auch um deine Wünsche."  
  
Legolas kramte sogleich seinen Milchzahn hervor und umschloss ihn fest mit seiner Faust. „Ich werde jetzt die Thirneth in ihrem Reich besuchen und ich werde ihr meinen Zahn zeigen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen um mich machen braucht, denn ich habe meine Not mit ihm ja überwunden und sie kann jetzt einem anderen Kind dabei helfen.", sprach er und bettete sich beruhigt und sehr müde in seine weichen Daunen. Noch einmal zog ich ihm die Decke über den kleinen Körper und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Mae losto."4), mein Sohn."Nur einen Augenblick später waren seine Augen trüb und um seine Mundwinkel zog sich ein kleines Lächeln - er war in das Land der Träume eingetaucht.  
  
„Schläft unser Wirbelwind?"Leise trat Thranduil heran, beugte sich hinunter und strich mit seinen schlanken, starken Fingern seinem Sohn mit einer unglaublichen Zärtlichkeit über die Wange. „No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn."5)  
  
Wir verließen Legolas Zimmer und gingen nach nebenan, in unsere Gemächer. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte hell und tauchte den Raum in einen goldenen Glanz. In den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin ließen wir uns nieder und sahen den Flammen bei ihrem Spiel zu.  
  
„Du hast ihm von der Thirneth, wie die Menschen sie nennen, erzählt?"  
  
„Ja", bestätigte ich schmunzelnd seine Vermutung.  
  
„Dann wollen wir sie mal ein wenig bei der Erfüllung der Wünsche unseres Sohnes unterstützen, was meinst du?", und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zog Thranduil einen Bogen von höchster Machart neben sich hervor.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war ein kleiner Elb nicht mehr zu halten, die Sonne hatte gerade ihren Lauf am Horizont begonnen, da stand Legolas auch schon fertig gekleidet in unserem Zimmer.  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang er in unser Bett und knallte dabei unsanft seinem Vater auf die Brust, schlimmeres hatten nur die unglaublichen Reflexe Thranduils verhindert. Betreten blickte der Eindringling sofort nach unten, seines Fehlers bewusst.  
  
„Legolas, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass man anklopft, bevor man ein Zimmer betritt?!"  
  
„Entschuldige bitte Ada – aber sieh was ich hier habe!", dabei schnellte seine Rechte uns entgegen und wiederum verhinderte nur eine schnelle Handbewegung seines Vaters, dass der Bogen in Legolas Hand nicht gegen unsere Köpfe schlug.  
  
„Der lag heute Morgen mit einem Köcher vor meinem Bett! Ist der von dir und Nana, oder hat ihn mir die Fee geschickt? Kann ich damit gleich zum Übungsplatz? Ich muss ihn ganz schnell Ledian zeigen und Ledian hat auch meine Zahnlücke noch nicht gesehen – kann ich dann nach dem Essen gleich zu ihm? Darf Ledian dann auch mit zum Übungsplatz und kommst du auch mit? Muss ich denn zum Essen – ich habe gar keinen Hunger?!..."  
  
„Halt, stopp Legolas, langsam bitte!", bremste Thranduil den Tatendrang, vor allem aber erst einmal den Redefluss seines Sohnes.  
  
„Bitte, wenn du mich zu Wort kommen lässt, kann ich dir auch antworten.", mit einem Lachen zog der König Legolas zu sich und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis der kleine, aufgedrehte Elbling wieder Luft geholt hatte und seine Blicke nun gespannt wie ein Bogen, an die Lippen seines Vaters heftete.  
  
„Du kannst doch nicht unbewaffnet mit uns zur großen heiligen Lichtung reiten.", Thranduil hatte es noch gar nicht richtig ausgesprochen, da hing ihm schon ein kleiner Elb am Hals, den Bogen dabei immer noch fest umklammert und dieser bohrte sich auch sofort in des Königs Körper. Doch er sagte nichts, nahm ihm nur vorsichtig die Waffe aus der Hand und räusperte sich. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wandte sich der stolze kleine Bogenschütze mir zu und drückte mir einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und leise sagte er mir ins Ohr: „Die Thirneth ist auch eine Valar, ich weiß das jetzt."  
  
Mit einem Ruck war Legolas auf, sprang aus dem Bett, hastete in sein Zimmer und stand sofort mit seinem Reisemantel über die Schultern geworfen wieder vor unserem Bett und sagte nur: „Ich bin schon fertig! Wir müssen nur noch Ledian abholen, er kann doch mit oder?"Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten, hatte ich die ganze Szenerie nur still verfolgt, so musste ich jetzt laut lachen.  
  
„Legolas, bitte, sollen wir in Nachtkleidern ausreiten?"  
  
Die kleine Reisegruppe war bereit zum Abmarsch, nur Legolas fehlte.  
  
„Wo ist unser Sohn?", fragte der Herrscher unter Buche und Eiche in die Runde.  
  
„Er war vorhin noch im Stall.", antworte der kleine Freund von Legolas und Thranduil saß mit einem eleganten Schwung ab und ging zurück zu den Ställen und ich folgte ihm. Das Pferd von unserem Sohn war gezäumt und wartete schon auf seinen Reiter.  
  
„Schsst.", Thranduil hielt mich sanft am Arm zurück und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Strohhaufens an der Seite. Dort saß im Schneidersitz, der Welt völlig entrückt unser Sohn und hielt ehrfurchtsvoll seinen Bogen vor sich in den Händen und wir erkannten ihn fast nicht wieder.  
  
War das unser Wirbelwind, der nicht einen Moment still stehen konnte und dem man am besten bei Tisch ankettete damit er wenigstens seine Mahlzeiten in Ruhe zu sich nahm? Der kleine Elb, der seinen Lehrer mitunter den letzten Nerv raubte weil das Tintenfass fast täglich umkippte und seine Bücher meist am Boden lagen, da er sie wieder einmal mit einer Körperdrehung vom Tisch gefegt hatte?  
  
Er hielt den Bogen vor seinem Körper wie einen äußerst zerbrechlichen Gegenstand und sein Blick war gebannt auf die filigranen Mithril - Einlegearbeiten in dem dunklen Holz. Seine Finger glitten langsam und fast zärtlich über die elegant geschwungene Linie des Materials und in dieser Bewegung lag eine beinahe magische Ruhe und Kraft – wie das zelebrieren eines alten Rituals – und das war es auch was im Inneren von Legolas stattfand: Er verband sich mit seiner Waffe, er ernannte sie zu seinen Begleiter und schloss mit ihr den Bund des Kriegers.  
  
Durch einen kurzen Blick verständigten wir uns, leise verließen wir den Stall. Ich war noch ganz im Zauber des eben erlebten gefangen. Nicht anders erging es meinem König, nur wusste er genau, was in seinem Sohn so eben vollzogen wurde. Auch er hatte dieses Ritual durchlebt und erneuerte es mit jeder seiner Waffen bevor er sie auch nur einmal benutzte.  
  
Vor den Toren des Stalls standen wir uns gegenüber und eine Weile sagten wir nichts, sahen uns nur in die Augen, bis Thranduil das aussprach was ich dachte: „Er hat heute nicht einen Schritt zum Elb gemacht, es waren ihrer zwei. Die Valar haben Legolas das Herz und die Seele eines Kriegers zugedacht und wir durften Zeugen seines ersten Bekenntnisses für diesen, seinen Weg werden. Mögen ihn die Valar stets zur Seite stehen und möge das Licht Earändils ihm auf allen seinen Wegen leuchten."  
  
Tief atmete ich ein, so als könnte ich damit den Schleier aus Schwermut der sich mir auf die Seele gelegt hatte abstreifen. Für einen Augenblick sah ich Bilder, Ereignisse der Zukunft, Legolas' Zukunft. Er wird einst ein großer Krieger und Herrscher werden, aber es wird ein schwerer und harter Weg und neben vielen schönen und unvergesslichen Erlebnissen werden auch der Tod und das Leid seine Begleiter werden.  
  
Die Türen das Stalles öffneten sich und heraus trat ein kleiner Elb seinen Bogen geschultert und den Blick fest und ruhig auf uns gerichtet. „Adar, Naneth, ich danke euch für dieses Geschenk und ich werde ihn stets in Ehren halten.", mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich vor uns und führte seine Hand zu seinen Herzen. Dann ging er uns voraus und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. Still hatte die Gruppe der versammelten Elben dieses verfolgt. Eine fast feierliche Atmosphäre lag über allem bis Legolas und Ledian wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurückfanden und das Kichern und Schwatzen die Erhabenheit des Momentes zerstörte.  
  
Wir ritten in einem verhaltenen Tempo unserem Ziel entgegen und die Stimmung war fröhlich und unbeschwert. Die Geräusche des Waldes begleiteten uns und nur unsere Stimmen durchschnitten das ruhige Rauschen der Blätter und den munteren Gesang der Vögel.  
  
Ein wunderschöner Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu und wir waren auf dem Rückweg. Ausgelassen hatten Legolas und Ledian, der selbstverständlich mit durfte, auf der Lichtung getobt, nachdem wir ihnen alle von den sagenumwobenen Geschichten über die Lichtung hatten erzählen müssen, auch von der Fee der Menschen musste ich berichten.  
  
Der König und seine Garde hatten mit Begeisterung ihre Künste im Bogenschießen an die kleinen Elben weiter gegeben und für sie einen kleinen Wettbewerb veranstaltet. Bei dem sie ihre vollkommene Beherrschung dieser Kunst offerierten und ein Paar mit herunter geklappten Kiefer staunende zukünftige Bogenschützen sahen zu und schworen sich ebensolche Meister dieser Kunst zu werden.  
  
Noch immer schwatzend und kichernd hielten sie sich tapfer auf ihren Pferden und ein kühlendes Sitzbad am Abend würden wohl beide nicht ablehnen. Sie pfiffen um die Wette und versuchten, jedem Vogel in Eryn Lasgalen Konkurrenz zu bieten.  
  
Zahnlücken eigneten sich nämlich auch wunderbar zum Pfeifen.  
  
1) Le suilon! - Ich grüße dich!  
  
2) Le suilon, cund Legolas! Ich grüße dich Prinz Legolas.  
  
3) Eldar – Erstgeborenen (Elben/Stern)  
  
4) Mae losto. - Schlaf gut.  
  
5) No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn. - Mögen alle Sterne auf deinen Weg scheinen. 


	7. 7 Abschied Teil 1

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Raiting: G  
  
An alle ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für eure tollen Reviews! (knuddel und bussi verteil) Antworten findet ihr am Ende.  
  
A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem Sohn. „Die Liebe ist selten logisch, aber das Beste was einem geschehen kann." Wir sind in diesem Kapitel zu Gast in Imladris. Der Prinz verlebte dort seine Ausbildung bei den Lords und wir werden ebenfalls für 2 Wochen in Imladris verweilen. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht nur aus der Sicht der Nanny geschrieben, aber ich verzichte auf eine besondere Kennzeichnung, da ich denke, dass die Wechsel auch ohne gut erkennbar sind und noch etwas; das Kapitel ist so lang geworden, dass ich es teilen musste - seid mir bitte nicht böse! Ein kleiner Trost bleibt: Das nächste Update dauert dann nicht so lange, a) weil es schon fertig in meinem Rechner kullert und b) mein Urlaub (ohne PC) ist auch vorüber. Noch ein kleiner Kommentar bevor ich dann meine Vorrede endlich beenden will: Ihr werdet in diesem Kapitel (2. Teil) eine neue Hauptfigur kennen lernen. Sie ist eine Leihgabe von Fabienne (bussi dafür), mehr verrate ich noch nicht. Vorab an alle Neugierigen: Lest schon mal „Fabienne"von fabienne – absolut empfehlenswert!  
  
Korrektur: Da mir die Macher dieser Seite nicht wohl gesonnen sind und es mir meine Unterteilungszeichen immer wieder verschluckt setzte ich nun doch Markierungen für die Wechsel. Tut mir leid, wenn ihr jetzt bestimmt den 6. alert erhaltet (sorry SE)  
  
Abschied Teil 1  
  
POV Legolas  
  
Tief atmete ich noch einmal durch, meine Hände waren feucht und mein Herz überschlug sich fast. Wie machten das nur die Anderen?! Zum hundertsten Male wischte ich mir ganz unauffällig meine Handflächen an dem Tuch, was mir Glorfindel noch schnell zuvor gegeben hatte, ab. Ich fühlte mich völlig deplatziert! Am liebsten hätte ich auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht, aber dafür war es schon zu spät! Noch einmal zog ich an der Tunika in dieser unmöglichen Farbe! Überprüfte ihren Sitz, rückte die Schnalle des Gürtels zurecht. Dann straffte ich meine Schultern und fügte mich in mein Schicksal. Neben Elladan und Elrohir schritt ich in die große Halle, im Haus von Lord Elrond.  
  
Jener Abend war der erste Tag der Festlichkeiten zur Sonnenwende und wie immer, wenn ein Valarjahrzehnt verstrichen war, begann es mit dem Tanzabend der Debütanten, wie sie uns Elben nannten, die das erste Mal auf den Tanzboden vorgeführt wurden. Nein, ich habe mich nicht versprochen: Vorgeführt – als etwas anderes empfinde ich es nicht!  
  
Neben mir wirkten die Zwillinge, als ob sie die ganze Sache überhaupt nichts anginge und legten eine Gelassenheit an den Tag, um die ich sie mehr als beneidete. Gut, sie hatten mir auch schon etliche Jahre voraus. Aber ich denke selbst in 200 Jahren würde ich noch genauso wie in diesem Moment dastehen. Wo war ein Loch?! Wohin konnte ich entfliehen?!  
  
Wir schritten weiter und erreichten den uns zugewiesenen Platz. Ich fixierte einen Punkt im Nirgendwo und versuchte eine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit aufzulegen, was mir, wie es schien, grässlich misslang. Jeder der hier im Saal Anwesenden schien meine Nervosität fast riechen zu können. Ich sah nicht nach links und rechts, sondern starrte einfach geradeaus. Wir mussten nun auf den Einmarsch unserer Tanzpartnerinnen warten. Ich stand, Eru sei Dank, hinter Elrohir und konnte mich ein wenig hinter ihm verstecken. Ich löste meinen Blick von dem kleinen geschnitzten Arkadenbogen an der linken hinteren Wand und wagte mich im Saal umzusehen.  
  
Der Saal war voll mit Elben aus ganz Bruchtal und viele Gäste aus allen Völkern waren der Einladung Lord Elronds gefolgt. An der Stirnseite saßen der Herr von Bruchtal mit Lord Erestor und Lord Glorfindel. Rechts daneben hatten Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn Platz genommen und links saßen Adar und Naneth, sie waren gestern Nacht eingetroffen. Nach 6 Jahren hatten wir uns das erste Mal wieder gesehen und es war eine lange Nacht geworden, wir hatten uns soviel zu erzählen. Rechts und links waren lange Tafeln aufgestellt und sie waren voll besetzt und reichlich gedeckt.  
  
Jetzt kamen die Damen, mit welcher Eleganz sie hereinschritten war schon bemerkenswert. Sicherlich war ihnen das in die Wiege gelegt und für sie ein leichtes. Wenn doch nur dieser dämliche Tanz schon vorüber wäre. Wie ging es gleich noch einmal? Links vor, rechts nachsetzen, wiegen – mit Anmut und nicht wie ein sinkendes Schiff!, wie Lord Erestor immer predigte – und dann rechts vor... Oh sie waren da! Bei welchem Takt mussten wir loslaufen? Verdammt, ich habe alles vergessen – ich laufe einfach Elrohir nach. Meinen Herzschlag verspürte ich jetzt an meiner Schädeldecke, meine Ohrspitzen waren sicherlich vom schönsten Himbeerrot, zum Glück trug ich mein Haar darüber! Ich hörte die Musik nicht, sondern nur das Rauschen in meinen Ohren, so schoss mir das Blut durch meine Adern.  
  
‚Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht!'  
  
„He, lauf! Träumst du?", etwas unsanft stieß mich Elladan von hinten an. Ich stakste drauflos und suchte mit unruhigen Augen meine mir zugewiesene Partnerin. Postierte mich vor ihr und verneigte mich und führte meine Hand zum Herz. Mann – ich wusste wenigstens noch, wo mein Herz war und fand es auf Anhieb! Ich reichte ihr meine Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche in die Mitte des riesigen Saales – konnte der eigentlich größer werden? Für mich wurde er zum Löwenkäfig! Wir hatten uns mit den Anderen auf der Fläche verteilt und hätten wir das nicht schon mindestens zigmal gemacht, ich hätte selbst das nicht hinbekommen. Die Musik setzte neu ein und ich ergriff sie, umfasste sie und versuchte meine Hand dort abzulegen, wo sie hingehörte. Wie war das? Umfassen, aber nicht erdrücken, sie stützen und führen, aber nicht zerren – ‚ich will hier raus!' Jetzt! 1-2-3 und links vor, rechts nach...  
  
Die Melodie endete und ich verbeugte mich vor ihr und drehte sie in einem Halbkreis in die nächste Tanzposition. Noch zwei Tänze und ich wäre erlöst. Aufstellung, Verbeugung, Zufassen, erster Schritt links vor und dann rechts und die halbe Drehung...  
  
POV Nanny  
  
„Sieh dir unseren Sohn an! Als wir ihn vor 7 Jahren mit Elrond und Glorfindel nach Bruchtal gehen ließen war er gerade mal 11 und wollte von den weiblichen Wesen nicht einmal den Namen wissen. Und nun dreht er sie im Tanz.", sagte leise und amüsiert, aber auch mit einem wehmütigen Ton in seiner Stimme mein König zu mir.  
  
„Du hast aber schon bemerkt, dass er noch nicht einen einzigen Blick in das Antlitz seiner Partnerin verloren hat?!", erwiderte ich ihm lächelnd. Legolas tanzte gut, aber man bemerkte, dass sein Körper nur die Bewegungen ausführte, die er streng erlernt hatte und seine Gedanken fest darauf konzentriert waren.  
  
„Was meinst du, wie es mir damals erging? Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie meine erste Tanzpartnerin aussah. Ich habe sie nach den Pflichttänzen zu ihrem Platz geführt und mich mit einem sehr guten Freund dann... äh... ich denke, ich erzähle das besser ein anderes Mal.", endete Thranduil an dieser Stelle und versuchte nun meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Legolas zu lenken.  
  
POV Legolas  
  
Der letzte Takt der Melodie war verklungen und schnell senkte ich mein Haupt zum Dank, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu der Tafel an der linken Seite, wo sie ihren Platz hatte. Noch einmal vollzog ich eine Verbeugung, drehte mich dann sofort um und lief hinüber wo sich auch Elladan, Elrohir und die Anderen einfanden. Ich hatte es hinter mich gebracht und so langsam ging es mir wieder besser. Mein Schritt wurde zusehends sicherer und ich hörte sogar wieder die Musik in ihrer ganzen Schönheit und nicht nur den Klang des Taktes.  
  
Mit einem Schlag auf die Schulter und einem herzhaften Lachen wurde ich von Elrohir empfangen. „Na, hast du den Stock wieder aus deinem Kreuz entfernt?"  
  
„Welche Farbe hatten ihre Augen, Legolas? Oder hast du nicht einmal die Farbe ihres Kleides gesehen?", setzte Elladan noch einen drauf.  
  
Ich war im Bunde der Jüngste, aber das wurde ansonsten nie beachtet, nur heute hatten sie ihren Spaß daran gefunden und zogen mich ein wenig auf. Und es war ja tatsächlich so, ich konnte es nicht einmal abstreiten, ich wusste weder die Augenfarbe noch ob sie Grübchen im Gesicht hatte und die Farbe ihres Kleides war irgendwie blau oder grün. Ihre Haarfarbe, ein sattes Rot, hatte ich mir gemerkt, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch noch nach der falschen Dame gegriffen.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Elladan in die Runde. „Ich für meinen Teil gedenke nicht die ganze Zeit hier auf dem Ball zu verbringen!"  
  
„Ich bin bei allem dabei, was außerhalb stattfindet.", gab ich schnell meine Antwort kund. Und ein allgemeines Gelächter tat sich auf. „Legolas, wir hatten von dir nichts anderes erwartet.", und wieder traf mich ein freundschaftlicher Schlag auf meinen Rücken und alle bogen sich bald vor Lachen.  
  
„Lasst uns zum Waldsee gehen!", warf Thulian, der Sohn des Waffenmeisters, ein. „Prima Idee – auf was warten wir?", meinte Elrohir und wir alle, Elladan, Thulian, Utholio und Maurlat sowie die Brüder Niloner und Etheclus und ich nickten zustimmend zu und rannten auch schon los. Wir fetzten durch das Unterholz und jeder versuchte der Erste am See zu sein. Noch während des Laufs flogen unsere Tuniken im hohen Bogen durch die Luft, gefolgt durch unsere leichten Schuhe und auf einem Bein hüpfend und dabei weiter stolpernd und rennend entledigten wir uns unserer Hosen und der restlichen Wäsche. Wie eine Herde junger Hengste stoben wir ins Wasser und peitschten es links und rechts von uns weg. Waren einige Tiere des Waldes schon in ihrem friedlichen Schlummer verfallen, so waren sie spätestens jetzt wieder hell erwacht.  
  
Mit kräftigen Schlägen über die Wasseroberfläche spritzten wir uns das Wasser ins Gesicht, sprangen aufeinander und hielten mit unserem eigenen Körpergewicht den anderen unter Wasser, nahmen uns dann gegenseitig auf die Schulter und vollführten Ringkämpfe. So tobten wir ausgelassen und bemerkten nicht, wer sich dem See näherte.  
  
ohne POV  
  
Linoleth, ihre Freundinnen Sasila und Orulen und die anderen schlenderten durch den Wald und schwatzten und lachten miteinander. Sie wollten nur ein wenig plaudern und sich das herrliche Tal Lord Elronds ansehen. Sie waren alle aus Lorien mit dem Gefolge der Lady und des Lords nach Bruchtal gereist und ihre Tanzpartner waren auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwunden, was sie aber angeblich nicht weiter gestört hatte. Sie vernahmen Gelächter und das Platschen von Wasser. Neugierig hielten sie in ihren Gesprächen inne und lauschten in die Nacht hinein. Bedacht schritten die nun angelockten Elbinnen näher. Das waren Stimmen von Elben, jungen ausgelassenen Elben. Und durch die Bäume und das Blattwerk der Büsche und Sträucher hindurch erkannten sie die hellen nackten Körper der Badenden.  
  
Die Elbinnen waren leise immer dichter an den See herangekommen und hatten dabei die achtlos abgelegten Kleidungsstücke der Badenden eingesammelt. Mit den Händen vor dem Mund, um mühsam das Kichern zu unterdrücken gingen sie Stück für Stück näher. Noch waren sie nicht entdeckt worden, die Elben waren noch viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt und schwammen jetzt über den See zu dem kleinen Wasserfall.  
  
POV Legolas  
  
Ahnungslos tobten wir im See und achteten überhaupt nicht auf unsere Umgebung. Nach einer Weile des Treibens schwammen wir zu dem Wasserfall an der rechten Seite des Sees und hockten uns auf die aus dem Wasser ragenden Steine, uns immer noch dabei neckend und schubsend. Thulian bekam einen Stoß und fiel in den See zurück, prustend tauchte er wieder auf und warf sein langes Haar über Kopf zurück und wie er sich zur Seite drehte entdeckte er etwas Helles im Gebüsch am Ufer.  
  
„Hey, das sind die Mädels und die haben unsere Kleider!", schrie Thulian und damit waren alle aufgeschreckt. Die Elbinnen rannten lachend ans Ufer und wir tauchten so schnell es ging ins Wasser oder verschwanden hinter dem Wasserfall. Mit den Sachen in der Hand wedelnd riefen sie zu uns rüber: „Holt sie euch, wenn ihr Mut habt!", und waren gleich darauf ein Stück in den Wald hineingerannt. Wir sahen uns ratlos an. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können doch nicht so hinterher?", stellte Niloner entrüstet fest. „Irgendwas muss uns aber einfallen oder willst du so zurück ins Tal?", fragte ihn sein Bruder. „Ich auf alle Fälle nicht!", polterte Elrohir hervor und stürzte sich mit einem Kopfsprung hinter dem Wasserfall hervor in den See.  
  
„Mein Pensum an Peinlichkeiten ist für heute erfüllt – ich komme mit!", war meine Meinung dazu und ich war der Nächste, der sprang. Mir folgte noch Elladan, was mich nicht verwunderte, keiner der beiden geht irgendwo allein hin. Der Rest hatte sich dafür entschieden uns die Kleidersuche zu überlassen.  
  
ohne POV  
  
Kichernd hatten sich die Damen am Ufer wieder niedergelassen und warteten gespannt auf die Dinge, die nun geschehen sollten. Würden die Herren den Mut haben und sich ihnen nähern und die Kleider zurückfordern oder würden sie sich wieder so wie auf dem Ball verkriechen?  
  
Einer, dann der Zweite und noch einer waren ins Wasser gesprungen und kamen nun tatsächlich auf sie zugeschwommen. Langsam erhoben sie sich und beobachteten die Schwimmer bei ihren schnellen und kräftigen Bewegungen. „Alle Achtung, hier im Wasser wissen sie was sie tun.", entfuhr Sasila eine anerkennende Äußerung. „Ja, ihre Bewegungen sind wesentlich fließender und anmutiger als auf dem Tanzboden", kicherte ihre Schwester. „Ich bin nun mal gespannt, wie weit sie sich herauswagen.", fügte Orulen hinzu und nun mussten alle lachen. Der Gedanke, gleich drei nackte Elben um ihre Sachen bettelnd vor sich zu sehen, hatte schon etwas sehr Erheiterndes an sich.  
  
POV Legolas  
  
Wir erreichten die andere Seite schnell und gewannen langsam Grund unter die Füße, mit einem Seitenblick zu Elrohir und Elladan versuchte ich, unser weiteres Vorgehen zu erfahren aber beide wussten wohl auch nicht so recht, wie wir es nun weiter anstellen sollten. Als das Wasser nur noch in Höhe unserer Nabel reichte, blieben wir stehen und sahen uns unschlüssig an. Elrohir war der Erste, der einen Versuch wagte und um die Kleider bat.  
  
„Ihr habt uns stehen gelassen und jetzt lassen wir euch ein wenig stehen, kommt und holt sich euch!", forderte Eine von ihnen und sah mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf unsere Körper.  
  
Wieder blickten wir uns an, was sollten wir tun? Sie sahen nach allem entschlossen aus und die Nacht brach vollends über uns herein. So langsam mussten wir wieder auf dem Ball erscheinen, wenn wir nicht ein riesiges Donnerwetter unserer Väter auf uns ziehen wollten.  
  
„Elladan, Legolas, nun strengt eure Hirnskästen auch mal an, ich stehe hier nicht noch länger wie blöd im Wasser!", zischte uns leise, aber mit einem Tonfall wie sein Vater, Elrohir an. Was sollten wir erwidern? Uns kam auch kein gescheiter Einfall. Wir standen wie Statuen im Wasser und mussten uns von den Damen mustern lassen, dabei hielten sie unsere Kleider wie Trophäen in den Händen.  
  
ohne POV  
  
„Bei Eru...", wisperte Orulen, den anderen zu, „...die Herren können sich sehen lassen, alle drei."Sasila nickte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Linoleth bekam so langsam Mitleid mit den Burschen und versuchte die anderen mit Blicken und leise geflüsterten Worten zu erweichen. „Beenden wir das Spiel, es ist spät und wir müssen auch zurück." Doch sie hatte wenig Erfolg, Orulen und Sasila kannten keine Gnade. Mit einem diebischen Grinsen schüttelten sie ihre hübschen Köpfe und waren überhaupt nicht bereit, den Elben ihre Kleidungsstücke zu überlassen.  
  
Die anderen Mädchen verloren mittlerweile den Spaß an dem Spiel. Die Elben standen regungslos im Wasser und schienen die Sache ausstehen zu wollen und Orulen und Sasila waren nicht bereit, nachgeben zu wollen. Linoleth konnte betteln wie sie wollte, es blieb wie es ist. „Wir gehen zurück, unsere Eltern werden sonst ungehalten, sollten wir so lange dem Fest fernbleiben, macht was ihr wollt, aber wir gehen jetzt.", sagte Lurioniel den noch am Ufer Sitzenden und ging dabei schon langsam los. Nur noch Orulen, Sasila und Linoleth waren am See und sahen die im Wasser Stehenden an.  
  
„Was treiben die dort? Haben die unsere Kleider immer noch nicht?", kam es nun schon ein wenig ungehalten von Thulian. „Wir können ja auch rüber schwimmen und nachsehen!", forderte Niloner und so hechteten alle entschlossen ins Wasser. Ebenso schnell wie die ersten Drei war auch der Rest der Gruppe in Ufernähe.  
  
„OH, wir bekommen noch mehr Besuch, man scheint ungeduldig zu werden!", stellte Sasila fest und grinste zu Orulen. „Los, lass uns zurück laufen und halt die Kleider fest!", wisperte die Angesprochene und auf ein Blinzeln hin sprangen beide gleichzeitig auf und rannten so schnell sie konnten mit den Gewändern in den Wald hinein. „Komm Linoleth!", rief Orulen noch und schon waren die Zwei verschwunden.  
  
„Halt, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!", schrieen Linoleth und die im Wasser Stehenden, wie in einem Chor. Linoleth war so rasch sie konnte ihren Freundinnen gefolgt und holte sie bald ein, denn die anderen drehten sich immer wieder zurück um zu sehen, wer ihnen folgte. Aber die Elben waren es nicht, nur Linoleth. Sie kam bei den Vorauseilenden an und hielt sie zum Stehenbleiben an. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Orulen, Sasila! Legt ihnen wenigstens die Kleider hier ab!"  
  
„Nein, den Spaß wollen wir noch haben, wir nehmen die Kleider mit ins Tal und mal sehen wie weit sie sich wagen, irgendwann müssen sie ja auch mal zurück.", widersprach Orulen und war fest entschlossen, das zu tun, was sie sagte.  
  
„Das gibt Ärger! Man wird spätestens zum Morgengrauen die Elben suchen. Lasst es gut sein!", versuchte es die hübsche Rothaarige noch einmal aber sie konnte nichts gegen die beiden ausrichten. So ging sie mit zurück ins Tal und sann darüber nach, wie sie den Jungs helfen könnte.  
  
Die Elbinnen kehrten zum Fest zurück und Orulen und Sasila deponierten, hinter dem Rücken von ihrer Freundin, die Kleidungsstücke und Schuhe der Elben kurz vor einer der Brücken, die hinauf zum großen Festsaal führten.  
  
POV Legolas  
  
„Bei Eru, die sind wirklich mit den Gewändern verschwunden!", stellte Elrohir fest und keiner erwiderte etwas. Mit ungläubigen Gesichtern starrten wir uns an. „Mir reicht' s, ich gehe jetzt, ob nun mit oder ohne Sachen!", und ich stieg aus dem Wasser. „Wo willst du hin Legolas? Willst du ins Tal hereinstolzieren und so tun als ob nichts wäre?", fragte Elladan und die anderen schauten mich ebenso fragend an. „Wir werden doch wohl einen geheimen Winkel in Bruchtal finden, auf dem wir ungesehen ins Tal hineinkommen!", gab ich entschlossen von mir. „Ich warte jedenfalls nicht, bis mich die Suchtrupps Glorfindels in die Hände bekommen und ich mich zum Gespött vor allen mache, wenn ich erklären muss, warum ich hier nackt herumstehe!"  
  
„Wohl wahr.", musste mir Elladan beipflichten und so einigten wir uns auf meinen Vorschlag.  
  
Elladan riss an einem Zweig und suchte nach einem größeren Blatt. „Was machst du da? Willst du dich mit Blättern einwickeln?", johlte Elrohir und die anderen prusteten lauthals mit vor lachen. „Ihr seid ... ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe!", blaffte sie der ältere Sohn von Elrond an.  
  
Fast waren wir bei der ersten Brücke, welche in das Tal hineinführte, angelangt. Dicht in die Baumkronen gepresst standen wir in den höchsten Bäumen und versuchten irgendeinen zu erspähen, der uns hätte helfen können – doch nicht einer war zu sehen – verdammt, wenn man mal einen brauchte, war garantiert keiner zur Stelle!  
  
Ich hatte mich in den Baum gestellt, der am nahesten zur Brücke war und entdeckte die Elbin, welche für uns mehrmals Partei ergriffen hatte. Wäre es klug sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen? Könnte sie uns oder wenigstens einen von uns Kleider besorgen? Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als es zu versuchen. Mit einem leisen Pfiff machte ich mich bemerkbar und drückte mich dabei dichter in das Blattwerk der großen Buche.  
  
Sie schaute auf und versuchte den Verursacher des Geräusches auszumachen. „Hier, hallo kannst du uns Sachen besorgen oder weißt du, wo unsere Sachen sind?", sprach ich sie an und bemerkte, dass ich nicht mal ihren Namen wusste. „Ich weiß nicht, wo eure Sachen sind, aber ich kann dir bestimmt eine Tunika oder etwas Ähnliches besorgen. Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder zurück!", mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon davon geeilt.  
  
„Keine Angst, ich geh hier bestimmt nicht weg.", sprach ich noch, mehr zu mir, als an sie gerichtet. Nun hieß es warten. Mit einem weiteren Pfiff machte ich die anderen auf mich aufmerksam. Die Zwillinge waren mir am nächsten. „Was ist Legolas? Kann sie uns die Kleider holen?", hörte ich die Stimme von Elrohir und vernahm dabei das leise Rascheln der Blätter, wenig später war er und Elladan neben mir auf dem Ast.  
  
„Ich kam mir noch nie dümmer vor als in diesem Moment!", schnaubte der jüngere der Brüder.  
  
„Was meinst du wie es uns geht?", fuhr ihn Elladan an und seine Augen funkelten fast wütend. Die ganze Sache war ja auch mehr als peinlich. Uns kam es fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als wir ein Husten unter uns vernahmen. „He, hörst du mich?", flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme und wir atmeten alle drei gleichzeitig auf.  
  
„Ja. Hast du was auftreiben können?", wollte ich nun ungeduldig wissen.  
  
„Eine Robe.", erwiderte sie leise und hielt ein Bündel dunkelgrünen Stoff empor.  
  
„Es ist nicht viel aber es wird gehen.", sprach ich und kletterte ihr entgegen als mich Elrohir am Arm zurückhielt, mich frech angrinste und an mir herab sah. Abrupt hielt ich inne in meinen Bewegungen und mir schoss augenblicklich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, um ein Haar wäre ich ihr so wie ich war entgegen gesprungen.  
  
„Leg sie auf den Boden, wir holen sie uns dann.", wies sie Elladan an. „Und danke.", sagte er schnell noch hinterher.  
  
„Wer geht?", wollte ich nun wissen. „Ich gehe.", sprach Elrohir und war auch schon auf dem Weg nach unten. „Beeile dich, so langsam wird es ungemütlich!", alberte nun Elladan herum. Die Situation entspannte sich langsam und wir sahen uns schon fast wieder auf dem Ball und keiner würde von diesem Zwischenfall erfahren, so hofften wir.  
  
Mit einem Satz war der Zwilling vom Baum heruntergesprungen und streifte sich die Robe über, blickte sich schnell um und lief in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zum Haus Elronds.  
  
Linoleth hatte sich abgewandt und versuchte sich nun uns gegenüber bemerkbar zu machen.  
  
„Ich gehe zurück zum Ball, ihr braucht mich ja jetzt nicht mehr.", und ging in Richtung der großen Halle.  
  
Wir bedankten uns noch einmal und warteten nun mit Ungeduld auf Elrohir. Dieser erschien dann auch, begleitet von Mothrean und sie trugen Bündel von Kleidern. So schnell wie in diesem Augenblick war ich noch nie in Gewänder gestiegen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren wir alle wieder bekleidet versammelt und jeder machte sich in Windeseile auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, um in passende Kleidung zu schlüpfen und dann auf dem Ball zu erscheinen.  
  
Wir hatten uns alle an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt eingefunden und schlenderten so unauffällig wie möglich zu dem fröhlichen Treiben der anderen, unser Fernbleiben schien noch niemanden störend aufgefallen zu sein. Denn keiner unserer Angehörigen schenkte uns übertriebene Aufmerksamkeit. Unsere Blicke wanderten über das Geschehen und wir suchten nach den Elbinnen vom See. Sie sollten aus dieser Sache nicht ungestraft heraus kommen. Noch wussten wir nicht, wie wir sie dafür gebührend entlohnen wollten, aber wir hatten dafür auch noch etwas Zeit. Die Feierlichkeiten würden noch 2 Tage andauern.  
  
Die Elbinnen um Orulen hatten sich ebenfalls auf dem Ball wieder zu den Ihrigen gesellt und beobachteten nun, wie die Burschen voll bekleidet in die Halle traten. „Wie haben sie es geschafft? ", platzte es aus Orulen heraus und ihr Blick blieb sofort bei Linoleth haften.  
  
„Du, du warst es, gib es zu! Du hast ihnen geholfen!"  
  
Die Angesprochene senkte ihren Blick und antwortete nur leise. „Ja, ich war es."  
  
„Du hast uns den ganzen Spaß verdorben!", schnaubten Orulen und Sasila nun gleichzeitig. Das Wortgefecht wurde immer heftiger.  
  
Thulian hatte sie als Erster entdeckt, „Seht, dort hinten links an einem der kleinen Tische stehen sie versammelt!"  
  
Sofort gingen unsere Blicke in diese Richtung. Auch die Elbe, welche uns geholfen hatte, war unter ihnen. „Gehen wir zu ihnen herüber, mal sehen wie sie reagieren, wenn sie uns wiedersehen – voll bekleidet!", schlug Elrohir vor und hatte dabei ein wahrhaft diabolisches Grinsen um die Mundwinkel. Wortlos einigten wir uns, dass wir uns den Blick der Elbinnen nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Ziemlich rasch hatten wir den Saal durchquert und standen nun recht provozierend vor ihnen.  
  
Ihre heftige Diskussion wurde jäh unterbrochen und es herrschte eine bedrohliche Ruhe, doch nicht für lange, wie wir schnell feststellen sollten. Prompt flog uns die erste spitze Bemerkung um die Ohren. Natürlich ließen wir das nicht auf uns sitzen und antworteten dementsprechend. Den Gören wollten wir schon zeigen, wer hier Herr im Hause war. Ein Wort ergab das andere, es erfolgte ein regelrechter Schlagabtausch. Besonders diese blonde, anführende Elbin und die silbernblonde Elbin – ihre Freundin wie es schien, erwiesen sich als enorm angriffslustig.  
  
„Ihr solltet sowieso noch ein wenig auf die Weide, stellt euch in 400 Jahren noch einmal vor – ach, was sag ich; 1000 würden noch nicht einmal ausreichen. Ihr Spargelheinis!"  
  
„Euch sollten eure Väter lieber gleich einen Mithrilreif mit Dicke eines Armes um den Leib legen, damit wenigstens etwas von Wert an euch ist."  
  
Elrohir sprühte vor Zorn, er war gereizt bis auf das Äußerste und mir wurde beinahe unheimlich, wohin sollte das führen? Könnten unsere Väter diesen Worten folgen, sie wären entsetzt über unseren fulminanten Wortschatz an Boshaftigkeiten und würden ihre Söhne nicht wieder erkennen wollen.  
  
„Ihr Ausgeburten von Orks!", donnerte jetzt die Blonde so laut hervor, dass es Jedermann im Saal hörte. Ruckartig drehten sich alle in unsere Richtung und mit entsetzten Gesichtern blickte man uns an. Das war nun schon das dritte Mal an einem Abend, wo ich alles für ein Loch im Boden gegeben hätte. Doch gnadenlos blieb mir dieser Wunsch verwehrt.  
  
Wie versteinert standen wir den keifenden Elbinnen gegenüber und wussten nicht, was wir darauf erwidern sollten. Sie betitelten unsere Eltern als Orks!  
  
Die Rothaarige Elbe machte einen Schritt nach vorn und stellte sich neben mich und antwortete der Blonden: „Orulen, du bist zu weit gegangen! Jetzt ist ein Wort der Entschuldigung fällig!"Stille, absolute Stille herrschte jetzt in unseren Reihen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Nur Blicke, die hätten töten können, wurden sich gegenseitig zu geworfen.  
  
„Du nennst meine Eltern nicht ungestraft Saurons Diener!", zischte Elrohir bedrohlich leise und näherte sich dieser Orulen dabei gefährlich nahe. Seine Augen funkelten und ich kannte diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut. Noch eine falsche Bewegung oder ein Wort der Provokation und es war um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Wir sahen ein wenig beängstigt zu ihm und warteten auf die Reaktion, die folgen würde. Doch nichts geschah, jedenfalls nichts, von dem was wir noch am ehesten erwartet hätten.  
  
Die Damenriege, uns vis-à-vis, erstarrte urplötzlich zu Fels, blankes Entsetzen, als hätten sie Sauron persönlich gesehen, spiegelte sich in ihnen. Langsam, ganz langsam sahen wir hinter uns und schrumpften augenblicklich auf die Größe eines Zwerges. Mein Vater und der Herrscher von Bruchtal musterten uns eindringlich und lange.  
  
Lord Elrond war der Erste, der sprach:  
  
„Meine lieben Gäste, wir haben uns hier eingefunden, um gemeinsam in Frieden und Eintracht schöne Stunden zu erleben. Weder dulde ich Störungen jeglicher Art noch lasse ich sie ungestraft.", sein Blick durchbohrte uns wie Schwertspitzen. Die Güte und Warmherzigkeit, die sonst in seinen Augen wohnten waren gewichen und Kälte und Strenge schlug uns entgegen.  
  
Ruhig und fast gleichgültig ertönte die Stimme meines Vaters:  
  
„Die Herren versprühen noch zu viel Energie und die Damen wollen tanzen."  
  
Mir blieb fast der Atem weg! Ich musste mich verhört haben! Augenblicklich verknoteten sich meine Eingeweide – mit allen Strafen wäre ich jetzt fertig geworden und ich hätte sie willenlos entgegengenommen, aber was sollte das jetzt?  
  
Der Lord und mein Vater tauschten einen kurzen Blick und nur wer sie gut kannte, wusste was es bedeutete. Die Zwillinge und ich, wir wagten uns nicht zu regen, das Blut in unseren Adern schien zu Eis erfroren und ich meinte eine Horde Orks könnte im Moment nicht schlimmer sein als das, was nun kommen würde.  
  
„Meine Damen, meine Herren.", dann folgte eine kleine Pause und mein Vaters Blick sondierte jedes einzelne unserer Gesichter. Leise und in seinem ihm eigenen Tonfall des Herrschers, der jeden auch noch so geringsten Widerspruch im Keim erstickte, sprach er weiter: „Die Herren bitten jetzt die Damen zum Tanz und wir sehen keinen von Ihnen für den Rest des Festes außerhalb des Tanzbodens! Weder die Damen noch die Herren", sauste das Urteil auf uns nieder wie das Schwert zu einem mächtigen Hieb. Gleichzeitig rutschte mir das Herz in die Hose – alles - aber nicht schon wieder Tanzen! Doch ich wagte ebenso wenig wie alle anderen ein Wort oder eine Geste der Gegenwehr.  
  
Mit betretenen Gesichtern wanden wir uns den Elbinnen zu. Ich drehte mich nur um ein Viertel und verneigte mich vor der Dame neben mir. Leise und ohne ein Wort zogen wir Pärchenweise zur Mitte des Saales, stellten uns in Position und fügten uns in unser Schicksal. Ich fühlte 1000 Augenpaare in meinem Nacken und nur darauf wartend, mich mit ihrem Spott zu belegen. Vor Scham und Angst war ich ganz steif. In Wirklichkeit nahm niemand mehr von uns Notiz und alle gingen wieder ihrem Vergnügen nach.  
  
Den dritten Tanz hatte ich mit der Elbe hinter mich gebracht, da zupfte sie mich am Ärmel.  
  
„Entschuldige, aber darf ich dich was fragen?"  
  
Scheu sah sie mir kurz in die Augen, um dann schnell wieder nach unten zu sehen, um auf ihre Füße zu achten, wobei ich eigentlich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie nun überhaupt nicht auf ihre Schritte achten musste, eher auf meine, damit sie mir noch ausweichen konnte.  
  
„Ja", war meine sehr ausführliche Antwort und meine Stimme war ähnlich einem Krächzen. „Wie ruft man dich, ich würde gern wissen, mit wem ich den Rest des Abends verbringe."  
  
„Entschuldige", brachte ich heraus und besann mich meiner ansonsten so guten Erziehung. „Legolas, Legolas Thranduilion ist mein Name.", stellte ich mich in aller Höflichkeit vor.  
  
„Darf ich jetzt auch deinen Namen erfahren?", fragte ich und wurde ein wenig mutiger, ich sah ihr in die Augen und musste feststellen, dass sie die schönsten grünen Augen hatte, die ich jemals sah. Fast versank ich darin, als mich ihre Stimme zurückholte.  
  
„Linoleth."  
  
Errötend wendete ich meinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Warum musste ich sie auch so anstarren?!  
  
„Woher kommst du? Lebst du hier in Bruchtal, ich sah dich noch nie hier?"  
  
Jetzt wollte ich doch gern mehr über dieses hübsche Wesen erfahren.  
  
„Nein, Lothlórien ist meine Heimat, ich kam mit meinen Eltern im Gefolge der Lady Galadriel und des Lord Celeborns hierher zum Fest."  
  
„Und du; lebst du hier in Bruchtal?", und wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke und mir war wiederholt, als ob ich in tiefe Waldseen eintauchte.  
  
„Ja, nein eigentlich nicht.", ich musste lächeln und sie tat es mir gleich und fragte mich nun mit etwas spitzbübischem Schalk:  
  
„Ja oder Nein, wofür entscheidest du dich?"  
  
„Ich bin in Eryn Lasgalen zu Hause, aber für die letzten Jahre lebte ich hier in Imladris.", konnte ich nun auch antworten, ohne allzu sehr auf meine Füße zu achten. So langsam gewöhnte ich mich an das gleichzeitige Tanzen, Sprechen und Ansehen, ohne dabei den Rhythmus zu verlieren und nicht ständig die Hautfarbe zu wechseln.  
  
„Was machst du hier? Bist du Gast des Hauses oder musst du eine Tätigkeit...", jäh unterbrach sie sich und schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Entschuldige, ich frage zuviel."  
  
„Nein, bitte frag mich nur, ich antworte dir gern.", und ich war über meine Worte selbst erstaunt. Was sagte ich da? Doch es war so, ich sprach gern mit ihr, erstens lenkte es ab von diesem albernen Herumgedrehe und zweitens empfand ich den Klang ihrer Stimme als angenehm. Er war nicht so schrill und spitz wie der von vielen anderen Elbinnen in ihrem Alter.  
  
„Ich war zur Ausbildung bei Lord Glorfindel..."Ich hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da sprudelten die Worte, mit vor Interesse leuchtenden Augen, aus ihr heraus: „Du durftest bei dem großen Krieger aus Gondolin in die Lehre gehen? Dem Balrogtöter? Das ist eine der höchsten Ehren, soviel ich weiß hat er nur sehr selten Schüler."Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast beim Formulieren der Worte und man spürte ihre große Achtung und Ehrfurcht für den Lord, was für eine so junge Elbin nicht untypisch war. Eigentlich verehrte jeder den Fürst des Hauses der goldenen Blume und ganz besonders die jungen Elbinnen waren von seiner imposanten Ausstrahlung angetan. Wo er auftauchte, versammelten sie sich in Scharen und buhlten um seine Gunst.  
  
„Er ist der beste Schwertkämpfer den ich je sah.", sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang eine ehrliche Bewunderung mit. „Ich habe ihn kämpfen gesehen, als er einmal in Caras Galadhon war."  
  
„Ja, er ist der Beste und ich bin sehr dankbar und auch stolz, dass ich von ihm lernen darf.", nun geriet ich ins Schwärmen und ich erzählte ihr, was ich schon alles erlernt hatte.  
  
POV Nanny  
  
„Thranduil, was ging dort vor sich und wie um alles in der Welt habt ihr das junge Volk auf den Tanzboden bekommen?", ich konnte es nicht fassen, was ich sah. Alle der jungen Herren maßen mit bedachten Schritten die Mitte des Saales und schoben dabei mehr oder weniger krampfhaft eine der hübschen Damen vor sich her. Dies geschah bestimmt nicht ganz freiwillig, so wie man es an ihren Gesichtern nur unschwer erkennen konnte. Besonders die Zwillinge des Hauses zeigten sehr grimmige Minen.  
  
Erheitert und nebenbei, als er gerade eine Traube zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden ließ, antwortete mir mein König:  
  
„Sagen wir mal so, Lord Elrond und ich haben ihnen nur ein wenig den rechten Weg gewiesen, wie man auf ruhigere, weniger anstrengende Art und Weise Kontakte knüpft und dabei nicht die Nerven anderer reizt."  
  
Ich konnte mir nur zu lebhaft vorstellen, dass der gewiesene Weg alles andere als angenehm von den Ausführenden empfunden wurde, aber auch ich musste schmunzeln, wenn ich in die betretenen Gesichter schaute und auch daran zurück dachte, wie der erste Tanzabend für einen gewissen König ablief, vor mehr als tausenden von Jahren. Ich trug gelbe Tanzschuhe – zu Beginn des Festes!  
  
„Ich sehe dein feines Lächeln und ich weiß genau, an was du denkst.", wisperte mir mein Liebster ins Ohr und zog mich dabei sanft mit sich.  
  
„Du kannst es mittlerweile sogar barfuß wagen.", und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen entführte er mich in den Kreis der Tanzenden. Ich lehnte mich an seine starke Brust und in seine Umarmung. Sowie ich meine Hand in seine legte verschmolzen wir zu einer Einheit und ich hatte immer wieder das Gefühl, dass mich keine Macht auf Arda aus diesen Armen reißen könnte.  
  
POV Legolas  
  
„Werdet ihr noch einmal trainieren während dieses Mondlaufes? Dürfte man dann zuschauen?", fragte Linoleth und ich war nicht ganz überrascht davon. Sie hatte mich während der letzte 4 oder 5 Tänze über alle Techniken des Schwertkampfes des Lords förmlich ausgequetscht und mich faszinierte ihr Interesse an der Kunst der Verteidigung und des Angriffs. Wieder hob sie sich von den Elbinnen ihres Alters ab, sie interessierte sich nur wenig für die neuesten Kleider und die Fertigkeiten der Kunstschmiede, eher für die der Waffenschmiede.  
  
„Das hängt nicht von mir ab, es ist die Entscheidung des Lords. Normalerweise werden die Übungsstunden während der Dauer von Festlichkeiten ausgesetzt, aber wie es bei diesen lang dauernden Feierlichkeiten gehandhabt wird, weiß ich nicht."  
  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein, natürlich obliegt es dem Lord und dir, denn auch ihr verweilt zum Feiern und nicht zum Kämpfen auf dem Fest des Herrn von Bruchtal."  
  
Wie zum Trost zog ich sie unwillkürlich ein wenig näher an mich heran. Ich hatte aufgehört die Tänze zu zählen, vergessen waren die unangenehmen Gefühle und ich fand gefallen am Tanz mit ihr. Immer wieder betrachtete ich sie unauffällig. Ihr Haar war von einem leuchtenden Rot, wie die Farbe der untergehenden Sonne am Horizont und es fiel ihr in Wellen wie die wogende See über die Schulter, den Rücken hinab bis zu ihren Hüften. Der Duft einer Blumenwiese im Tau nach dem ersten morgendlichen Sonnenstrahl umhüllte sie und bei jeder Drehung nahm ich diesen tief in meine Lungen auf. Ihre Haut schimmerte wie Seide und bildete zu dem Farbenspiel ihrer Haare einen einzigartigen Kontrast. Auf ihrer hübsch geformten Nase saßen ein paar einzelne vorwitzige kleine Sommersprossen, ich versuchte sie zu zählen.  
  
Linoleths Gesicht glich dem einer Valar, es war makellos geformt, oval mit gut proportionierten Wangenknochen, nicht zu schmale Wangen und mit den sinnlichsten und wunderbar vollsten Lippen, die ich je sah. Aber das Schönste an ihr waren ihre Augen – Waldseen von magischem Grün mit kleinen goldenen Pünktchen die wie Herbstblätter vom Wind getrieben darauf tanzten.  
  
POV Nanny  
  
„Nun schau dir unseren Sohn an! Da ist nichts mehr zu sehen von staksigen und lustlosen Bewegungen.", stellte Thranduil amüsiert fest und zwinkerte dabei leicht.  
  
„Ja, diese kleine Elbe hat ihn wohl in ihren Bann gezogen, sieh nur wie er sie betrachtet!", und ich konnte mich nicht satt sehen von diesem bezaubernden Anblick den die beiden boten. Sie strahlten soviel von der ungestümen Jugend und dem ersten zarten Versuchen der Liebe aus, dass man annehmen könnte, sie würden mit ihrem Lebenslicht der Sonne konkurrieren. Aber auch ein wenig Wehmut machte sich in mir breit, Legolas reifte zum Elb, ließ die Zeit des Elblings hinter sich. Auch wenn noch Jahrhunderte in das Land ziehen ehe er ein wahrhaft erwachsener und reifer Elb sein wird, aber seine Kindheit legte er nun ab und mit jedem Tag werde ich jetzt um sein Herz bangen. Nie soll es unüberwindbaren Kummer erleiden und niemals soll es aus Schmerz brechen.  
  
Ich riss mich los aus meinen Gedanken und wandte mich wieder meinem König und der anderen Tischgesellschaft zu. Doch immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei wie ich zu den beiden schaute und immer heftiger drängte sich die Weissagung in mein Gedächtnis zurück.  
  
‚Er wird einst einen gefährlichen Weg gehen und keiner kann sagen wann.' Galadriels Worte waren wieder so nah wie an dem Tag als sie sie sprach und mir jagte es einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Begann es jetzt, würde er jetzt schon von den Valar auf diese gefährliche Reise geschickt?  
  
POV Legolas  
  
Ich drehte sie im Kreis und ich fühlte mich, als ob ich mit ihr in den Himmel hinein tanzen könnte. Die Wärme ihres Körpers konnte ich durch den seidigen Stoff ihres Kleides spüren und ihren Duft sog ich immer wieder, wie ein um Luft Ringender, ein. Ich lauschte dem Klang ihrer Stimme und jedes Wort war so lieblich wie das Wispern der Blätter im Wind. Sie lag so leicht in meinen Armen und die Melodie der Musik ging mir direkt ins Blut. Ich zählte nicht mehr meine Schritte und auch dachte ich nicht mehr über deren Abfolge nach – ich fühlte einfach die Musik und bewegte mich mit ihr – mir war wie das Schwingen einer gezupften Saite.  
  
Der Abend ging über zur Nacht und die Sterne leuchteten in ihrem Glanz am schwarzen Firmament. Die Zeit spielte für uns keine Rolle mehr, was zählte war nur jeder Blick und jede Berührung. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie strahlte umso mehr. Ihr Kopf lag immer öfter fast an meiner Brust und ich genoss dieses Gefühl. Immer mehr verlangte es mich dazu mein Gesicht in ihr Haar zu schmiegen, aber ich wagte es nicht. Noch nie war ich einer Elbin auf diese Art so nah gewesen.  
  
Jede ihrer leichten Bewegungen in meinen Armen und jeder Kontakt ihres Körpers mit meinem löste in mir ein unbekanntes Kribbeln aus. Immer wieder wollte ich es spüren und nahm sie noch ein wenig dichter an meinen Körper. Sie ließ mich gewähren, nein, sie lehnte sich an mich fast ebenso wie ich mich an sie. Wir redeten fast kein Wort mehr, nur mit unseren Augen und mit unseren Händen nahmen wie das Neue des anderen auf.  
  
Das Fest wurde beendet und das Spiel der Instrumente verstummte, nur noch das leise Summen von Melodien erklang. Das Geschirr und die restlichen Speisen wurden abgetragen und immer mehr der Anwesenden zogen sich zurück. Wir tanzten noch immer, die leisen Lieder waren uns genug. Unsere Herzen schlugen unseren Takt und wir waren entrückt von dieser Welt. Immer wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke und immer länger waren wir darin gefangen und wollten uns nicht daraus lösen. Irgendwann begann das leichte Dämmern und die ersten munteren Lieder der Vögel wurden zu unserer Musik. Wir waren allein auf der Lichtung vor der Halle, wie wir hierher gelangt waren, wussten wir nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte uns unser Tanz hinaus aus der Halle zu der großen Terrasse bis hin zu der angrenzenden Lichtung geführt.  
  
Wir verharrten in unserer Bewegung und ich hielt sie einfach nur fest in meiner Umarmung. So standen wir, keiner vermochte zu sagen wie lange, dann löste sie sich und flüsterte leise wie der noch vorherrschende laue Nachtwind: „Ich werde jetzt gehen, meine Eltern werden sich sonst sorgen.", und sie sah mich dabei mit diesen unwahrscheinlich leuchtenden Augen an. Ich konnte nur zaghaft nicken und erst ein wenig später war ich in der Lage, mit brüchiger Stimme und einem fast flehenden Blick meine Bitte zu äußern.  
  
„Ich werde dich begleiten, wenn ich darf?"  
  
Ein Wimpernschlag von ihr, der bezaubernder nicht sein konnte, war mir Antwort genug.  
  
„Wo sind eure Zimmer?", fragte ich dann noch und wunderte mich selbst über meine Geistesgegenwart.  
  
„Links neben dem Haus des Herrn von Imladris, im zweiten der Gästehäuser.", hörte ich ihre Stimme und lief neben ihr. Wie gern würde ich sie wieder in den Arm nehmen aber der Tanz war beendet und ich wusste nicht, ob ich so einfach den Arm um sie zu legen dürfte. Aber meine Hand sehnte sich nach einer Berührung, ich wollte sie noch immer fühlen und die Wärme ihrer Haut spüren. Langsam, fast unwillkürlich tastete ich nach ihrer Hand, die in Reichweite meiner war. Vorsichtig streckte ich zwei Finger nach ihren aus und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Sie kam mir mit ihren entgegen und ich wagte mich gänzlich nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, umschloss sie und fasste sie zart, aber so dass sie mir nicht mehr verloren gehen sollte, von meiner Hand.  
  
Der Weg war nicht kurz bis zu ihrer Unterkunft und doch war er es für mich. Vor den Häusern, die wie alle hier in Imladris sich kunstvoll an die Felsen schmiegten und mit dem vollen Grün der Bäume und Sträucher umrahmt wurden, blieben wir stehen. Das Plätschern des Wassers der Bachläufe, die das ganze Tal durchzogen und sich hier und da in den schönsten Wasserfällen ergossen und das Säuseln der Blätter im leichten Wind nahmen wir nicht wahr. Unsere Sinne waren einzig und allein auf uns gerichtet. Ich hielt ihre Hand in meiner und unsere Finger verwoben sich ineinander. Die ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen des schon am Horizont erscheinenden Feuerballs legten sich auf ihr Gesicht und ich hob meine Hand und strich sanft über ihre so vom Licht liebkosten Wangen, wie einem Wispern gleich ließ ich meine Finger über diese rosige Samtigkeit wandern. Meine Atmung schien auszusetzen und dafür schlug mir mein Herz wie wild gegen meine Rippen. Ich meinte, sie müsste es hören können. Das Blut in meinen Adern raste viel zu schnell hindurch und trieb mir eine nie gekannte Hitze in meinen Körper und einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, ihre Lippen mit meinen zu berühren.  
  
Langsam neigte ich meinen Kopf dem ihren entgegen und wagte es mir zögerlich, einen Kuss von ihren Lippen zu nehmen. Unsere Münder berührten sich kaum und doch brannte die so berührte Haut und verlangte nach mehr. Nun war sie es, die mit ihren Mund den meinen suchte und wir erlebten unseren ersten gemeinsamen Kuss. Mich durchflutete ein Rauschen und mir war, als würden tausend kleine Glöckchen klingen. Wie benommen lösten wir uns und sie drehte sich langsam aus meiner Umarmung.  
  
„Mae fuin ... hannon le, für diese schöne Nacht.", hauchte sie und ging in Richtung der kleinen Brücke zum Haus. Wie eine der aus Stein gemeißelten Figuren stand ich auf dem Weg, unfähig mich zu rühren.  
  
Leise und für einen Menschen wohl nicht hörbar flüsterte ich ihr hinterher: „Hannon le. Mae fuin, Linoleth."  
  
Ich sah ihr nach, bis sie in dem kunstvoll errichteten Haus verschwunden war und noch immer stierte ich auf den meisterhaft gefertigten Aufgang, welcher nur durch seidige Vorhänge verschlossen war.  
  
Abrupt drehte ich mich um und rannte hinunter zum See, wo alles begonnen hatte. Ich lief und hüpfte wie ein übermütiger kleiner Elbling und ich hätte ganz Arda umarmen können. Mit meinen Kleidern sprang ich ins Wasser, tauchte prustend wieder auf, jauchzte und jubelte dabei, bis mir die Luft ausging. Irgendwann, die Sonne stand nun schon vollends am Himmel, erklomm ich einen der nächsten Bäume und setzte mich in eine Astgabel, den Rücken an den Stamm gelehnt und blinzelte in das Licht, meine Gedanken trieben dahin und hatten nur ein Ziel – Linoleth - ich träumte ohne zu Schlafen.  
  
POV Nanny  
  
„Hast du unseren Sohn an diesem Morgen schon gesehen?", wollte Thranduil wissen und lugte um die Ecke aus der Badestube in unseren Schlafgemach.  
  
„Nein, aber ich denke er wird schon noch auftauchen. Spätestens zum gemeinsamen Frühstück werden wir ihn sehen.", und ich musste innerlich lächeln.  
  
„Oh ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, er konnte sich ja kaum von diesem, wie nannte er sie noch vor dem Abend - uninteressanten und farblosen Geschöpf - trennen.", kaum hatte Thranduil seinen Satz beendet so hörten wir auch schon nebenan aus Legolas Räumen Geräusche vom Klappen einer hastig geschlossenen Tür der großen, hellen, reich verzierten Kleiderschränke. Belustigt schauten wir uns an und warteten darauf, dass in wenigen Augenblicken ein aufgewühlter blonder Elb in unseren Gemächern erschien.  
  
Wir mussten nicht lange warten, da klopfte es auch schon und die Stimme von Legolas war zu vernehmen. „Darf ich hereinkommen?", er schien es eilig zu haben, ganz gegen jeden Anstand riss er die Tür auf, ehe wir auch nur ein „Ja"oder „Herein"hätten antworten können.  
  
„Du stehst ja schon mittendrin!", polterte Thranduil und grinste dabei latent.  
  
„Mae aur Adar, mae aur Naneth!", und ein Kuss links und ein Kuss rechts auf meinen Wangen war die stürmische Begrüßung. „Seid ihr fertig? - Können wir zum Frühstück gehen? - Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!", drängelte der Eindringling schon fast.  
  
„Wir sind soweit, wir können gehen.", antwortete der König und legte eine demonstrativ übertriebene Ruhe an den Tag. Sehr langsam schritten wir, die immer wieder durch ihre filigrane Schönheit beeindruckenden Laubengänge, entlang. Und machten uns einen Spaß daraus zu beobachten wie Legolas kaum noch an sich halten konnte, um nicht einfach los zu rennen. „Können wir nicht ein wenig schneller gehen? Ich befürchte, mein Magen bietet sonst den Musikern mit seinen Geräuschen Konkurrenz."  
  
Thranduil und auch ich verzogen keine Miene, aber wir amüsierten uns köstlich. So aufgelöst und rastlos war unser Sohn wie der kleine Wirbelwind von einst. Wir begegneten Lord Glorfindel, er hatte den gleichen Weg wie wir. Der Lord bemerkte die Ungeduld seines Schülers sofort, auch kannte er gar wohl die Ursache dessen. Dem aufmerksamen Lehrer und Krieger war natürlich das gestrige Geschehen auf dem Ball nicht entgangen.  
  
„Legolas, was ist mit dir? Verfolgen dich Orks?", foppte der große Krieger den jungen Elb. Legolas, der nun sehr wohl merkte, dass man seine Unruhe zur Kenntnis nahm und ihm den Hunger, wenn auch tatsächlich vorhanden, nicht so als wahren Grund abnahm, bemühte sich jetzt, unter Aufbringung all seiner Kraft, gespielt teilnahmslos und mit angemessenem Schritt den letzten Rest des Weges zurückzulegen. Uns dreien bot sich ein Schauspiel sondersgleichen und nur unsere langen Lebensjahre waren es, die uns dabei ruhig und gelassen aussehen ließen.  
  
Man hatte sich schon in der großen Halle versammelt und wenig später war man mit dem Verzehren der reichhaltig und köstlich dargebotenen Speisen beschäftigt und in anregende Gespräche vertieft. Einzig allein unser Sohn war schweigsam und ließ seine Blicke immer wieder zu einem bestimmten Punkt im Saal schweifen und vergaß dabei doch fast seinen ‚Bären – Hunger'.  
  
keine POV  
  
Den Tag verbrachten die Gäste des Hauses in fröhlicher Atmosphäre auf der Terrasse oder sie verweilten in der Beschaulichkeit der Gärten von Imladris. Elladan und Elrohir sowie Thulian, Utholio und die anderen waren ebenfalls anwesend und Elrohir zog Legolas ein wenig unsanft an dessen Tunika zu sich heran. „Mann, sag mal was ist mit dir los? Wir haben fast bis in die Morgenstunden auf dich gewartet, aber wer nicht erschien: Das warst du! Wo hast du gesteckt?", wollte Elrohir und auch die anderen ziemlich ungehalten von ihm wissen. „Ich war auf dem Fest, so wie es euer und mein Vater befahlen, nichts weiter.", antwortete Legolas und setzte dabei eine Unschuldsmine auf.  
  
Legolas wusste genau was seine Freunde von ihm wollten und jetzt wurde ihm erst so richtig bewusst, dass er nach dem Zwischenfall mit den Damen nicht einen Augenblick mehr an seine Freunde gedacht und sie auch nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.  
  
Gerade, als sie alle so zusammen standen, kam Linoleth vorüber und alle Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen aus Eryn Lasgalen galt sofort ihr. Ein schüchterner Blickkontakt genügte und beiden sprang sofort eine zarte Röte ins Gesicht und sie lächelten verlegen. Natürlich blieb das den anderen nicht verborgen und sie tauschten sich verstehende Blicke aus. Ihren Freund hatte es also erwischt! Nicht ein Wort kam über die Lippen der Freunde. Elladan rempelte Legolas nur ein wenig in die Seite und stupste ihn leicht nach vorn, dann ließen sie das Paar allein.  
  
„Also bei Eru, dass es ausgerechnet den Jüngsten unter uns zuerst trifft hätte ich nicht gedacht.", ließ Thulian seinen Gedankengängen freien Lauf und sah noch einmal über seine Schulter zurück wobei ihn Elrohir etwas unsanft mit sich zog.  
  
„Tja, das kann man nicht beeinflussen, nur die Valar wissen wann und wo es geschieht.", mit verklärtem Blick und brüchiger Stimme entrückte Elladan dem Geschehen, erst durch einem freundschaftlichen, aber deswegen nicht unbedingt sanften Schlag auf seine Schulter und mit dem Worten: „Wissen wir da etwas nicht, Bruderherz?", holte ihn sein Zwilling in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und grinste dabei diebisch.  
  
Lachend und sich gegenseitig aufziehend verließen die jungen Elben die Terrasse und machten sich auf in den Wald zu ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblingsplatz. Legolas und Linoleth wählten einen anderen Weg.  
  
POV Nanny  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus hatten wir unseren Sohn verfolgt und der Seneschall, der bei uns stand verabschiedete sich vorläufig, fügte aber noch die folgende Bemerkung an: „Ich denke, sein Abschied von Imladris wird nun umso schwerer werden."  
  
Mit der Meinung war Lord Glorfindel nicht allein und wir sahen das Leid, was dieses Glück leider auch mit sich brachte...  
  
tbc  
  
Mae aur – Guten Morgen Mae fuin – Gute Nacht hannon le – Dank an dich  
  
Naurring: Die Pfeile waren präpariert, sonst hätte es Tote gegeben. (grins) Stoffpferdchen: Danke für dein Lob, du machst mich richtig verlegen. Das mit dem Apfel scheint vielen so ergangen sein. (lach) Meiner verschwand in einem Stück Kuchen und war auf ‚nimmer wieder sehen' verschwunden. Ich bin dir noch was schuldig, aber sie kommen noch – versprochen. Bin mal gespannt ob dir das „Lila Buch"auch gefällt (grins)  
  
lala: Hallo und ich freue mich, dass ich dir deinen Sonntag retten konnte. Ja Thranduil – da geht nix drüber (lach), aber eigentlich liebe ich alle Elben. Lala, Reviews dürfen unendlich lang sein – ich bin süchtig danach! (grins)  
  
Gildareth: Willkommen und danke für dein Lob. Oh fein, noch ein Thranduil – Fan, den wirst du hier öfter antreffen. (lächel)  
  
Fabi: Ach meine Lektorin, (knuddel) ich stell mir gerade Klein – Legolas auf dem Zahnarztstuhl vor und sein Ada hat mehr Angst vor dem Zahnklempner als sein Sohn. (kicher) Aber Fabi heute kommt es ja nun dicke! Du bist ja eigentlich schon vorgewarnt, aber das Cliffi ist da und es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Doch ich verspreche hier feierlich: Es bleibt das Einzige!  
  
Luthien: Nee – nie! Legolas (der große) mit Zahnlücke, das geht doch gar nicht, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Elben nicht nur einmal neue Zähne wachsen, sonst stehen die nach 4000 Jahren dann wirklich ohne Zähne da – das wäre ja entsetzlich. (zwinker)  
  
S.E.: Lothions Vorschlag soll schon mal funktioniert haben – hat man mir erzählt (grins), obwohl ich auch nicht so recht dran glaube. Legs ist nun in Bruchtal und er wird bestimmt das ein oder andere Abenteuer seinem Freund Ledian erzählen. Man munkelt ja auch in Bruchtal, dass Glori drei graue Haare bekommen hat. (kicher)  
  
Zita: Oh je, deine Oma ließe ich nicht an meinen Zahn heran! Die ist aber echt von der derberen Sorte. (kicher) Ist sie aus der Dentalbranche? Ich verstehe es auch nicht, warum andere Thranduil so derart in seinem Charakter verfälschen?! Aber wir wissen ja wie er wirklich ist und das ist gut so, gelle. (grins)  
  
Heitzi: Legolas wächst so langsam aus dem Kleinkindalter heraus, aber ich hoffe, dass dir trotzdem noch gefällt was ich so pinsle. Jedoch wird es immer mal wieder einen Rückblick geben, je nachdem wie mir zu Mute ist. (lächel) 


	8. 7 Abschied Teil 2

**Disclaimer**: siehe 1. Kapitel

**Raiting**: G

**A/N**: So hier bin ich nun wieder und habe den zweiten Streich im Gepäck. In diesem Kapitel wird Legolas zum ersten Mal mit einer neuen Hauptfigur konfrontiert. Dieses bezaubernde Wesen ist eine Leihgabe von fabienne (ich erzählte euch im ersten Teil schon davon) und ich danke ihr noch einmal ganz lieb dafür. (bussi) Fabienne hat auf dieser Seite eine gleichnamige 2-teilige Geschichte veröffentlicht und ich kann sie euch nur empfehlen, besonders denjenigen, die schon jetzt gern mehr über sie erfahren möchten. (lächel) Ich könnte euch nun so viel erzählen, warum ich ausgerechnet diese Figur wählte, aber das lasse ich mal lieber bleiben, denn 1. würde dann hier ein Roman entstehen (grins) und 2. sollt ihr hier noch nicht alles über sie erfahren.   

Bei allen die mir so lieb ihr Review hinterlassen haben möchte ich mich wie immer ganz doll bedanken. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie riesig ich mich jedes Mal darüber freue! Es ist eben das Brot eines kleinen Schreiberlings. (lächel) Willkommen Narwain, ich freue mich, dass dir meine kleine Geschichte gefällt.

**Abschied Teil 2**

POV keine

Legolas und Linoleth verbrachten von nun an jede freie Minute miteinander und genügten sich beide als Gesellschaft vollkommen. Es war ein heißer Sommertag und sie gingen im kühleren Wald umher, bis sie zu einer der kleinen versteckten Lichtungen kamen, welche mit den herrlichsten Wildblumen übersät waren. Sie ließen sich in Gras nieder und Linoleth nahm den Kopf von Legolas auf ihren Schoß. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Legolas musste blinzeln, denn er schaute geradewegs ins Licht. Instinktiv schloss er seine Augen und Linoleth liebkoste sie mit zarten Berührungen.

„Ich möchte auf immer mit dir hier sein, hier auf dieser Wiese, hier in diesem Moment gefangen.", wisperte Legolas ihr zu. „Nichts lieber als das mein Herz.", sprach sie leise und intensivierte das Spiel ihrer Hände auf seiner Haut und der Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen umwickelte sanft seine Hand mit einer Strähne ihres, von ihm so geliebten, Haares.

„Linoleth, was ich schon immer wissen wollte, warum hast du kein helles Haar, wie sonst alle Elben in Lórien?", fragte der blonde Elb und spielte dabei weiter mit dem weichen, seidigen Haar seiner Liebsten.

„Meine Mutter, du hast sie noch nicht gesehen, ist ebenfalls rothaarig und stammt aus Bruchtal. Mein Vater ist ein Galadhrim und dem Lord und der Lady treu ergeben, so ging sie damals mit ihm in den goldenen Wald.", beantwortete sie die Frage und Legolas war damit zufrieden und widmete sich weiterhin ihr und dem Haar.

Stunden verbrachten sie hier, an dem von ihnen auserkorenen Lieblingsplatz. Hier streichelten sie einander zärtlich und tauschen sich Küsse aus und träumten von einer gemeinsamen Zeit.

Am letzten Tag der Feierlichkeiten fand zur Freude der schönen jungen Elbe aus Lothlórien ein Schaukampf statt. Die Krieger der verschiedenen Reiche traten an um ihre Kräfte zu messen und auch Lord Glorfindel und Legolas nahmen daran teil. Der Seneschall wollte damit auch dem König die Erfolge seines Sohnes nach dem jahrelangen Training präsentieren.   

Aufgeregt nahm Linoleth Platz. Der Wettkampf wurde in dem kleinen Rondell abgehalten, welcher an der rechten Felswand des Tales eingearbeitet war und ringsum mit Bäumen umzäunt wurde. Die Sitzreihen waren kunstvoll terrassenförmig aus Stein gehauen und mit vielen weichen Sitzkissen ausgelegt. Es wurden allerlei Speisen gereicht und Karaffen mit feinsten Säften und Wein kredenzt. Gespannt verfolgten die Anwesenden die Wettkämpfe, noch waren die Bogenschützen auf dem Platz und demonstrierten ihre Künste, nicht ein Pfeil der sein Ziel nicht fand. Immer größer wurden die Distanzen zu den Scheiben und das Staunen und Raunen auf den Rängen wurde immer lauter. Der beste der Schützen erhielt einen wunderschön gearbeiteten Bogen sowie einen ledernen Köcher mit erlesenen Pfeilen und so wie auch alle anderen Wettstreiter den Applaus der begeisterten Zuschauer.

Anschließend begaben sich die Schwertkämpfer in die Arena und auch hier zeigte sich die Meisterschaft der Kämpfenden. Die Mithrilklingen surrten in der Luft und mit exakten Bewegungen wurden sie geführt. Es war ein Genuss den Akteuren zu zusehen. Auch hier wurde der Meister ermittelt und stolz nahm dieser das beeindruckende Schwert aus der besten Schmiede von Imladris entgegen.

Nach dem die Sieger der Wettkämpfe ermittelt waren verbreitete sich Unruhe in den Reihen der im Rondell Sitzenden. Es hatte sich natürlich herum gesprochen, dass Lord Glorfindel heute ebenfalls in den Ring tritt. Jeder, der noch eben selbst gekämpft hatte suchte sich auch einen Platz um das Geschehen zu verfolgen.

Der Lord und Legolas waren seitlich des Areals und warteten darauf, dass der Platz geräumt wurde. Der Prinz war ein wenig nervös, wenn auch nicht so wie vor 7 Jahren als er das erste Mal mit dem Lord kämpfte. Er wollte vor seinen Eltern und vor Linoleth sein Bestes zeigen und er brauchte all seine Kraft um seine Sinne so auf den Kampf zu fixieren, wie er es von dem Balrogtöter erlernt hatte. Beide standen sie nun in ihrer Konzentration vertieft, dass man meinte die Luft um sie herum müsste zu flimmern beginnen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren sie soweit und sie schritten hinaus auf die Sandfläche. Ein leises Murmeln setzte ein als sich beide in ihre Ausgangsstellungen begaben. Der Lord hatte sofort alle Blicke auf sich. Nicht nur die anwesenden Elbinnen nahmen mit regen Interesse den Körperbau des Kriegers aus Gondolin wahr. Glorfindel war größer als die meisten der Elben und seine Schultern waren sehr breit im Gegensatz zu seinen schlanken Hüften. Er trug nur eine weiße eng anliegende Hose, welche seine schlanken muskulösen Beine umso mehr betonte und die goldenen Armschienen mit den feinen ziselierten Mustern seines Hauses. Links und rechts in den Händen hielt er die Langmesser mit dem im Sonnenlicht glänzenden Mithrilklingen in denen feine elbische Gravuren eingebracht waren.

Dem Seneschall gegenüber stand Legolas und man sah an seiner ganzen Haltung, dass er bis in die kleinste Faser seiner Muskeln auf den Kampf konzentriert war. Natürlich war er kleiner und schmaler als sein Kampfpartner, doch das war ja nicht verwunderlich. Sein Alter war im Vergleich mit dem des Vanyas ein Wimpernschlag der Zeit und seine Entwicklung zum erwachsenen Elb noch lange nicht abgeschlossen, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht jetzt schon die Blicke auf sich zog. Fein definierte, kräftige Muskeln zeichneten sich unter seiner hellen Haut ab. Auch er war nur mit einer Hose bekleidet, in der Farbe seines Volkes, das dunkle Grün kontrastierte stark mit seinen langen goldblonden Haaren. Seine Unterarme wurden durch Armschienen geschützt, welche schon mehrmals umgearbeitet worden waren, damit sie ihm noch passten. Es waren jene, die er auch bei seinem ersten Kampf trug, aber frei von irgendwelchen früheren Nebenwirkungen.

Seine Langmesser waren schmucklos aber auch mit einer fein gearbeiteten Klinge, deswegen nicht minder wirkungsvoll, als die von Lord Glorfindel.

Mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigten sie sich beide so wie immer in ihren unzähligen Trainingsstunden der vergangenen Jahre ihre Bereitschaft für den Kampf. Wie die sich umschleichenden Wölfe gingen sie in Lauerstellung, stets wachsam auf das Geschehen. Beide verfolgten jede noch so kleine Bewegung und versuchten die nächste zu erahnen. Dann sahen sie sich wieder fest in die Augen um den anderen einzuschätzen und zu versuchen dem Gegner die Ruhe zu nehmen. Dieses Umkreisen kam einem Tanz recht nahe und hätten sie nicht diese Langmesser in den Händen so wäre es wohl auch einer gewesen.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ausfallschritt schlug der große blonde Krieger nach vorn und attackierte Legolas rechten Arm in einer nur für Elben typischen Geschwindigkeit. Der junge Prinz aber parierte den Schlag sauber wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Was ihm die erste Anerkennung einbrachte. Wieder umschlichen sich die Krieger und suchten nach der nächsten Angriffsmöglichkeit, nun war es Legolas der aus einer raschen Drehung heraus seine Klinge gegen den Lord erhob. Metall klirrte auf Metall und sofort kehrten beide zurück in ihre Ausgangsstellungen. Der Kampf wurde immer schneller und die Drehungen der Körper und auch der Klingen immer wilder. Diese Demonstration von Kampfkunst war von höchstem Niveau und atmlose Stille der Begeisterung lag über den Reihen der Zuschauer.

Linoleth verfolgte gebannt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund den Kampf, sie sah den großen Krieger, den einzigen Elben dem es je gelang einen Balrog von Morgoth zu töten! Dieses harmonische Spiel von Angriff und Verteidigung, gepaart mit exakten Schlägen, suchte seines Gleichen und würde wohl nur schwer Ebenbürtiges finden. Aber ihr Herz schlug für einen anderen, dem jungen Krieger der Schüler des Lords war und in seinen Bewegungen denen seines Lehrers glich. Ebenso agil und kraftvoll schlug er sich. Fasziniert beobachtete sie jede seiner Aktionen und Reaktionen, zuckte leicht zusammen wenn die Messer auf ihn nieder schlugen, doch er verstand es bisher stets sie geschickt abzuwehren.

Auch auf der anderen Seite des Platzes verfolgte man ebenso interessiert das Geschehen. Jede Bewegung und jeder Schlag wurde kritisch beäugt und mit Stolz in seiner Stimme sprach der König seine Anerkennung. „Er hat die Zeit seiner Ausbildung ausgezeichnet genutzt! Wenn er auch die anderen ihn gelehrten Dinge so beherrscht dann kann ich mehr als zufrieden sein und er wird davon sein ganzes weiteres Leben profitieren."

POV Nanny

Ich blickte zur Seite in das Antlitz meines Hervenn 1) und dann wieder hinunter in die Arena zu unserem Kind.

‚_Dort stand ein Elb, nicht mehr unser kleiner Sohn, den wir vor Jahren Lord Elrond und Lord Glorfindel in Obhut gaben. Oft hatte ich große Sehnsucht nach ihm und die Nachrichten die ausgetauscht wurden waren allzeit zu wenig. Besonders schwer wurde mir ums Herz wenn ich seine gemalten Bilder betrachtete. Über die Jahre hinweg entstand eine große Sammlung von wunderschönen Bildern, welche ich in einem eigens dafür gefertigten Ledereinschlag aufbewahrte. Legolas hatte sehr oft Imladris mit seinen Bäumen, Felsen, Bächen und Wasserfällen und den so typischen Häusern, welche wie natürlich gewachsen an den Fels lehnten, gemalt und mit jedem Bild sah man auch die Entwicklung Legolas. Nicht nur, dass sein Stil zu zeichnen eine Perfektion annahm – hier war sicherlich Erestor sein Lehrer – nein, es war auch die Sichtweise des Schöpfers. _

_Er reifte und das spiegelte sich in jedem dieser Bilder wider und ließ mich melancholisch werden, ich verpasste einen Teil seiner Kindheit. Auch wenn wir Elben unsterblich sind und unsere Reife zum erfahrenen, erwachsenen Elben für das Empfinden eines Menschen fast unglaublich lange Zeit dauert, so kurz ist doch auch die Kindheit eines Elblings._'

Der Kampf ging seinem Ende zu, man sah nun die Kraft von Legolas schwinden und die eindeutige Dominanz des Lords. Aber es war auch nichts anderes erwartet worden. Mit einem wiederholt immens beeindruckenden, auch für das elbische Auge kaum verfolgbare, Drehen der Langmesser setzte der Vanya Legolas außer Gefecht. Die Klingen waren vor seiner Kehle gekreuzt und hätte ein echter Kampf auf Leben und Tod stattgefunden, so wäre jetzt das Lebenslicht des jungen Kämpfers erloschen.

Ovation mit gleichzeitigem Erheben der Applaudierenden war die Bekundung, dass beide Ausgezeichnetes geboten hatten. Lord Glorfindel reicht Legolas die Hand und dieser ließ sich mit ihr hochziehen. Sie umarmten sich und allein diese Geste zeigte ihre enge Verbundenheit, welche im Laufe der Jahre entstanden war. Der Lord war nicht nur der Lehrer er war auch zu einem väterlichen Freund unseres Kindes geworden. Beide kamen nun auf unsere Sitzreihen zu. Wir verließen unsere Plätze und näherten uns ihnen ebenfalls. Lord Elrond war auch in die Arena heruntergestiegen und mit ihm Lord Erestor und auch die Söhne des Hauses, Elladan und Elrohir. Der Herr von Imladris trug ein Bündel im Arm, welches er dem großen blonden Krieger überreichte. Legolas, Lord Glorfindel standen uns, Lord Elrond, Lord Erestor, den Zwillingen, Thranduil und mir, nun gegenüber. Noch immer hielt der Applaus an und nur durch das leichte Heben der Hand des Hausherrn trat Stille ein.

Der blonde Krieger aus Gondolin nahm dem Bündel die Umwicklung ab und hielt nun zwei vollendet gearbeitete Langmesser in einer doppelten Lederscheide in seinen Händen. Er wandte sich leicht um und blickte Legolas nun voll an und mit fast rituellem Ton sprach der Lord:

„Legolas Thranduilion, Prinz und Thronerbe von Eryn Lasgalen, vor etwas mehr als 7 Jahren trafen sich unsere Wege im Reich deines Vaters. 7 Jahre lehrte ich dich mein Wissen und du warst ein gelehrsamer und vorbildlicher Schüler. Als Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit sollen dir diese Langmesser aus der besten Schmiede unseres Tales dienen und dich bei Gefahr schützen. In meinem Herz hast du schon lange einen Platz und mein Haus steht dir immer und jederzeit offen."

Mit diesen Worten verneigte sie der Seneschall Lord Elronds vor Legolas und übergab ihm diese Waffen von wahrhaft königlichem Wert. Unser Sohn war so überwältigt, dass er keiner Worte fähig war. Er nahm das Geschenk entgegen und hielt es wie ein Kind auf seinen Händen. Er schluckte und die aufsteigenden Tränen vernebelten ihm ein wenig die Sicht. Zweimal blinzelte er heftig und reichte die Messer an seinen Vater weiter um im nächsten Augenblick den Lord zu umarmen. Selten sieht man unter Elben, noch dazu unter Kriegern, in der Öffentlichkeit eine solche emotionale Geste, aber hier standen zwei Freunde, die eine gute gemeinsame Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten und viele Erinnerungen damit verbanden. Sie lösten sich langsam aus der Umarmung und der Lord legte seine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter seines Schülers und drückte sie.

Dann ging er einen Schritt beiseite und Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal trat vor Legolas.

„Mein junger Prinz und Thronerbe von Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas Thranduilion. In deiner Zeit hier bei uns in Imladris warst du ein gelehriger Schüler und wurdest mir wie ein eigener Sohn. Durch deine zahlreichen Tugenden, wie Fleiß, Ausdauer, einen wachen Geist und deine Liebe zu jeden Lebewesen hast du dir die Anerkennung und Achtung aller Einwohner dieses Tales erworben und wurdest zu einem Vertreter der Elbenreiche, der uns mit Stolz erfüllt. Mein Segen soll dich auf all deinen Wegen begleiten und betrachte Imladris immer auch als deine Heimat."

Auch der Lord von Bruchtal nahm unseren Sohn in den Arm, drückte ihn wie einen seiner Söhne fest an sich und überreichte ihm dann einen Ring mit dem Zeichen des Hauses von Bruchtal, wie ihn auch seine Kinder besaßen. Lord Elrond umfasste Legolas Gesicht und küsste ihn zum Zeichen seines Segens auf die Stirn. Unser junger Prinz war sprachlos, wie im Traum verfolgte er nur noch das Geschehen.

Den Platz vom Herrn des Hauses nahm nun der zweite Berater, Lord Erestor ein.

„Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil, Prinz und Thronerbe von Eryn Lasgalen. Du warst ein Vorbild in deinen Taten und in deinem Denken, es war mir ein Vergnügen dein Lehrer zu sein. Möge das Wissen das du dir erworben hast dir stets ein treuer Begleiter auf deinem Lebensweg sein. Wann immer dich dein Weg hierher führt so wirst du immer eine offene Tür finden.", mit diesen Worten endete Lord Erestor und auch er ließ es sich nehmen den Jungen an sein Herz zu drücken. Ein Buch gebunden in feinstes dunkelblaues Leder und mit silbernen Prägungen versehen, legte der Lord Legolas in die Hand.

„Das ist eine Art Tagebuch von deinem Aufenthalt hier in Bruchtal, angereichert mit einige weisen Sprüchen und Ratschlägen.", sagte der Bücherfreund Erestor und zwinkerte dem Prinzen leicht zu. Legolas lächelte zurück wusste er doch genau auf was der Lord anspielte. Denn nicht immer waren die Stunden seines Hierseins nur von Lernen und Arbeiten bestimmt, oft war er auch unterwegs mit den Söhnen Elronds und dabei geschah manch' Begebenheit die man hier wohl nicht erwähnen würde und sollte.

Die Ereignisse überwältigten unseren Prinzen fast, nur mit größter Beherrschung hielt er seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle und schluckte die sich sammelnden Tränen herunter. In der Arena herrschte eine feierliche Stille, nur die Geräusche der Natur waren zu vernehmen und nach einer Weile, als sich Legolas wieder gesammelt hatte, vernahmen alle, auch die auf den Rängen Stehenden die Worte:

„Lord Elrond, Herr und Fürst von Imladris, Lord Glorfindel, Herr des Hauses der goldenen Blume in Gondolin und Seneschall  im Hause von Imladris und Lord Erestor, Berater im Hause von Imladris, ich danke für die Ehre, dass ich Schüler bei den besten und am höchst angesehenen Lehrern sein durfte und stets werde ich mir dessen bewusst sein und dies durch meine Taten bekräftigen. Immer werde ich mich gern an meine Zeit hier in Bruchtal erinnern und an die Elben die mich hier so herzlich aufnahmen.

Mein Arm und mein Herz stehen für dieses Tal und seine Bewohner!", mit diesem feierliche Versprechen verbeugte er sich tief vor allen Anwesenden und führte seine Hand an sein Herz.

Alle verharrten noch wenige Augenblicke still an ihren Plätzen, so hatte das eben Erlebte alle gebannt, ehe sich die Menge dann langsam verteilte.

Legolas und auch Glorfindel verließen den Platz in Richtung der heißen Badestuben. Wir zogen uns mit den Lords in das Haus Elronds zurück und nach Sonnenuntergang lud der Herr des Hauses ein letztes Mal alle Gäste auf der Terrasse vor seinen Gemächern ein. Kerzen, gehalten von kunstvoll geschmiedeten Leuchtern, erhellten den Ort. Die mit liebevollen Schnitzereien versehenen Stühle waren im Halbkreis um eine Feuerschale aufgestellt und auf kleinen Tischchen befanden sich Köstlichkeiten der fruchtbaren Hänge des Tales.

Es war eine laue Sommernacht, die Sterne schenkten uns ihren Glanz, die Grillen zirpten und das Lied der Nachtigall erklang über das Tal, begleitet vom Rauschen der zahlreichen Wasserfälle.

Wir unterhielten uns leise, keiner wollte mit lauten Worten die natürlichen Stimmen der Nacht überdecken. Legolas war nicht anwesend und keiner nahm es ihm übel, denn jeder wusste, dass er sich heute Abend noch an anderer Stelle verabschiedete und ihm dies sicherlich noch schwerer fiel, als der morgige Abschied von Imladris.

POV Legolas

Linoleth und ich weilten für ein letztes Mal an unserem Lieblingsplatz.

„Ich wünschte, die Valar würden für uns den Mond anhalten und wir könnten alle Zeit der Welt im jetzigen Augenblick verbringen", flüsterte ich leise in die Nacht und streichelte dabei ihr Haar.

Sie hatte sich rücklings an meine Brust gekuschelt und saß vor mir zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich atmete ihren Duft und ich spürte ihre Wärme und mir wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick bewusster, dass sie morgen nicht mehr in meinen Armen liegen würde, mich ihr Duft nicht mehr umwehte, dass ich ihre warme, zarte Haut nicht mehr spüren könnte – das Einzige, was mir dann nur noch blieb, waren meine Erinnerungen. Mein Herz wurde mir schwer, ich umschlang sie fester und legte mein Kinn auf ihr Haar.

„Komm, lass uns zum See gehen!", sprach sie und war schon aufgesprungen und zog mich an der Hand nach.

Wir rannten Hand in Hand zum Waldsee quer über die Lichtung und lachten und alberten herum. Sie war so wunderschön, ihr Haar war wie in Flammen und das seidige Kleid umspielte ihre Figur. Aus einer Lust heraus nahm ich sie hoch in meine Arme und trug sie das letzte Stück zum See. Behutsam setzte ich sie am Ufer ab und kam mit meinen Lippen ihr immer näher. Sanft küsste ich sie und schmeckte die Süße ihrer Lippen.

Nie – nie wollte ich mich je wieder von ihr trennen, weder morgen noch sonst irgendwann! Wir kehrten in dieser Nacht nicht zurück ins Haus, die letzte – unsere Nacht - wollten wir fest umschlungen hier an dem kleinen See, an welchem alles begann, verbringen.

POV keine

Der Morgen brach an und im Hause Elronds herrschte schon reges Treiben. Auf dem Vorplatz hatten die Stallburschen die Pferde vorgeführt und die Elben beluden sie mit der Reiseausrüstung der Gäste, die heute den Heimweg antraten.

Das Gefolge von König Thranduil verstaute noch die letzten Bündel und den Proviant. Der Herrscher aus Eryn Lasgalen und seine Gefährtin begaben sich nun auch zu den Pferden und saßen auf. Einzig Legolas fehlte noch. Dieser stand etwas abseits hinter dem großen hellen, aus Stein gehauenen Bogen zu den Gärten von Imladris und vermochte sich nicht von seiner Liebe zu trennen. Sein Herz stach bei jedem Schlag und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen, fest hatten seine Arme Linoleth umfangen und sein Gesicht war an ihres geschmiegt.

Die junge Elbin schüttelte es leicht bei jedem Schluchzer, der ihrem Mund entschlüpfte. Sie wollte nicht weinen, wollte sich und ihm dadurch den Abschied nicht noch schwerer machen, aber sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, die Tränen quollen unentwegt aus ihren Augen und kullerten über ihre Wangen. Wann würden sie sich wiedersehen? In 100 Jahren oder erst in 300 oder gar 400 Jahren? Lothlórien und Eryn Lasgalen unterhielten nicht so feste Beziehungen und so ein Fest wie das Vergangene fand nur aller 10 Valarjahre statt. Nun musste sie noch heftiger weinen und die Tunika von Legolas war schon ganz nass von ihren Tränen, doch das interessierte in diesem Moment keinen von Beiden.

Elladan und Elrohir kamen zögerlich auf das Paar zu und räusperten sich. Nur widerwillig entließ Legolas Linoleth aus seiner Umarmung.

„Legolas, sie warten auf dich, sie möchten jetzt abreisen.", sprach Elladan leise zu seinem Freund und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Brüderlich drückten sich Beide, auch Elrohir umarmte Legolas. Spaßig knufften sie sich noch einmal in die Seiten und der jüngere Zwilling steckte dem Sohn Thranduils noch eine kleine Phiole zu. „Als Erinnerung, denke dran, das Zeug zeigt umgehend seine Wirkung!", sofort mussten die drei Elben schief grinsen, nur zu gut konnten sie sich an die Wirkung der erwähnten Flüssigkeit und an deren Konsequenzen erinnern.

Elladan hielt auch ein Bündel in der Hand und drückte dieses nun Legolas an die Brust. „Hier mein Prinz, deine Festgewänder! Du warst doch so vernarrt in deren Farbe, da dachte ich, du wolltest sie unbedingt wiederhaben.", dabei wurde sein Grinsen immer breiter. „Woher hast du sie?", und mit einem sichtlich erstaunten Heben seiner Augenbrauen sah der blonde Elb auf seine Kleider.

„Na, sagen wir mal so; nach ein wenig Konversation waren sie meine.", antwortete Elronds ältester Sohn und seine Stimme nahm dabei verdächtig den Tonfall seines Vaters an. Lautes Gelächter brach aus, auch Linoleth fiel mit ein, denn sie konnte sich gar gut vorstellen, welche Art von Konversation da betrieben wurde. Hatte sie doch die Zwillinge öfter in den letzten Tagen in der Nähe ihrer Freundinnen gesehen.

Der Prinz saß nun wie alle reisefertig auf seinem Schimmel und ein letztes Mal erbot man sich den elbischen Gruß, ehe die Elben um Thranduil den Weg über die Brücke aus dem Tal heraus einschlugen.

Linoleths Mutter nahm ihre Tochter sanft in den Arm. „No veren!" 2), und führte sie zurück zu den Häusern. Die Zwillinge standen noch so lange auf dem Platz, bis selbst elbische Augen die Gruppe nicht mehr erblicken konnten.

„Er wird mir fehlen.", hörte man Lord Glorfindel und der Herr von Imladris fügte hinzu: „Sein Weg wird ihn noch öfter hierher führen.", und lächelte den Lord und seine Söhne wissend an.         

POV Nanny

Am Horizont sahen wir schon die Ausläufer der Nebelberge und dort wollten wir das Lager für die Nacht errichten. Schnell und mit geübten Handgriffen waren die kleinen runden weißen Zelte aufgebaut und Feuer entfacht. Rund um die Feuer saßen wir und aßen, tranken und sangen leise Lieder von unserer Heimat, denn nicht jeder empfand so wie Legolas. Viele freuten sich über die Rückkehr in den heimatlichen Wald.

Unser Sohn saß neben mir und starrte stumm in die Flammen.

„Legolas, magst du nichts essen?" 

„Nein danke, ich werde mich zurückziehen wenn ich darf?"

„Aber natürlich darfst du."

Und schon verabschiedete er sich von uns und verschwand in seinem Zelt. Am nächsten Morgen setzten wir unsere Reise frühzeitig fort, es reiste sich in den kühleren Morgenstunden angenehmer als in der Mittagsglut. Ebenso schnell wie die Zelte aufgebaut wurden, so waren sie auch wieder abgebaut und verstaut. Zur Mittagstunde, als die Sonne heiß auf uns nieder brannte, rasteten wir an einem kleinen Bachlauf und die Pferde wurden getränkt. Wenn die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand wieder verlassen hatte und sich dem Horizont wieder näherte, wollten wie weiterziehen und dann bis in die Nachtstunden reiten. So zogen die nächsten Tage dahin, immer mit einem ähnlichen Ablauf. Nur noch zwei Tagesritte trennten uns von unserem Ziel.

Ich sehnte den Tag unserer Ankunft herbei, nicht unbedingt meinetwillen, Legolas Zustand machte mir und Thranduil Sorgen. Er aß nur, wenn man ihn dazu drängte, wenn wir ritten, dann war er stets still und in sich gekehrt. Lagerten wir, so war er sofort am Ruhen.

„Thranduil, ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn, ich werde nicht länger tatenlos zusehen.", und blickte in die grünen, ebenfalls von Sorge getrübten Augen meines Hervenn.

„Er trauert, aber es ist nicht ein Band was hier zerbrach. Er wird zwar noch ein paar Tage oder Wochen brauchen, aber er wird es überwinden.", sprach er leise und ich lehnte mich an seine Schulter, bettete mein Haupt an seine Halsbeuge und erwiderte ebenso leise wie er zuvor:

„Ich möchte ihn mit seinem Kummer nicht allein lassen. Ich werde ihm einen Traum schenken, einen kurzen Blick auf seine spätere Zeit."

„Tu es Melamin 3), wenn du es kannst, ohne den Valar etwas vorwegzunehmen."

Ich nickte nur stumm.

Bevor wir uns zur Ruhe begaben, ging ich zu Legolas Zelt. Er ruhte und sein Gemütszustand zwang ihn schon zu einem Schlaf mit geschlossenen Augen. Ich setzte mich an seine Bettstatt und nahm seine Hand zärtlich in die meine, wehmütig betrachtete ich sie, die langen, schlanken, feingliedrigen Finger, in denen sich doch eine gewaltige Kraft verbarg. Wie groß sie jetzt war!

Oft hatte ich seine kleine Hand gehalten, wenn er abends noch eine Geschichte hören wollte und meist schon nach den ersten Zeilen in das Land der Träume eintauchte oder wenn ihn die Sorgen der großen, weiten Welt drückten und er keine Ruhe fand.

Und nun hatte ich seine Hand in meiner - und meine war die kleine Hand.  

Zärtlich strich ich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, legte sacht meine Hand auf seine Stirn und schloss dabei meine Augen. Die Valar hatten mir in Imladris für einen kurzen Moment die Sicht auf die Sterne seiner Zukunft gewährt und etwas davon wollte ich ihn wissen lassen, auf das sein Licht wieder erstrahlte.

POV Legolas

Fest hatte ich mich in meine Decke gewickelt und schlief auch sofort ein. In den letzten Tagen war ich stets müde und mein Herz stach bei jedem Schlag vor Schmerz; aus Sehnsucht nach Linoleth. Abends, wenn wir rasteten, sehnte ich mich nach dem Schlaf -  immer in der Hoffnung, ihr in meinen Träumen zu begegnen. All diese schönen Stunden waren dann wieder nah und mitunter so, als müsste ich nur danach greifen, aber gestern Nacht war es nicht Linoleth, die ich in meinen Träumen sah.

Der Morgen strahlte durch die weißen Zeltwände und ließ sie in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen hell leuchten. Ich starrte vor mich hin und versuchte, die Bruchstücke meines Traumes zu sortieren. Es waren nicht viele und sie ergaben auch keinen Zusammenhang.

Ich sah mich, wohl in fernen Tagen, in einer Halle an einer langen Tafel sitzend, umgeben von vielen feiernden Menschen, doch sie verschwammen in dunklen Schatten, nur dieses bezaubernde Wesen erstrahlte im warmen Glanz von tausend Kerzen. Golden schimmerte ihre Haut wie die zarteste Seide, ihr Haar, so schwarz wie der Nachthimmel, umrahmte die Schönheit ihres Antlitzes. Sie erhob ihren Kelch, sprach Worte in der Sprache der Menschen und nahm genießend einen Schluck, noch einmal kostete sie das Getränk und ihr Blick glitt dabei leicht über den Rand des Gefäßes in die Menge ringsum. Dann erhob sie ihren Blick vollends - und ich versank in der Schwärze ihrer Augen trieb bis auf deren Grund und ertrank in ihnen hoffnungslos. Ich sah das Licht der Eldar in meine Augen treten - und ich erwachte!   

Ihr Antlitz – ich hatte es nur so kurz gesehen und doch brannte es sich so tief in meine Seele. Wer war sie – wer ist sie?

Tief atmete ich ein. Keiner, außer die Valar selbst konnten mir auf meine Frage eine Antwort geben. War es ein kurzer Blick in meine kommende Zeit?

Entschlossen stand ich auf, stieg rasch in meine Hosen und griff mir ein großes Tuch. In der Nähe mündete der kleine Bachlauf, an dem wir rasteten in einen kleinen See und ich hatte das unbedingte Bedürfnis, in dessen klare Frische zu tauchen.

In unserem Lager war es noch relativ ruhig, nur wenige waren schon damit beschäftigt, die Weiterreise vorzubereiten. Schnell lief ich zu meinem Ziel und entledigte mich des einzigen Kleidungsstücks, was ich trug und sprang von der kleinen Anhöhe direkt in das ruhig daliegende Gewässer. Tief tauchte ich ein, ließ mich dann wieder hinauftreiben und mit kräftigen Zügen teilte ich das Wasser.

Angenehm kühl fühlte ich die morgendliche Luft auf meiner Haut und das kalte Wasser klärte mir meine Gedanken und mir war, als hätte man mir ein schwerer Rucksack abgenommen. Von den einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, welche das recht dichte Blätterdach durchdrangen, ließ ich mich am Ufer trocknen. Leises Rascheln zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gestalt rechts neben mir.

„Mae aur, nîn ion!" 4)

„Ada! Mae aur!"

POV keine

Der König der Waldelben ließ sich im weichen, satten Gras neben seinem Sohn nieder und in dessen Gesicht konnte er lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Der kurz gewährte Einblick in die kommende Zeit hatte den erhofften Erfolg gebracht. Das Licht der Eldar strahlte wieder so hell wie eh und je in ihm und die jugendliche Neugier und deren Tatendrang dominierten. Erleichtert legte er seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes und leise sprach er zu ihm:

„Du wirst sie stets in besonderer Erinnerung behalten, denn die erste Liebe vergisst man nie. Telitha i lû gîn." 5)

„Woher weißt du?", ein wenig verwirrt sah Legolas seinen Vater an.

Der König lächelte. „Mein Sohn, auch ich erfuhr meine erste Liebe und noch heute, Jahrtausende später, erinnere ich mich gern daran. Damals wollte ich am liebsten in Mandos Hallen einziehen, sollte ich sie nie wieder sehen dürfen. Doch die Valar hatten anderes mit mir vor. Das Band der ewigen Liebe knüpfte ich erst viel später und nicht mit ihr."

Schweigen trat ein, kein unangenehmes, sondern wohltuendes, besinnliches.

„Meine leibliche Mutter - war sie auch nie deine Liebe?", kam flüsternd, fast scheu die Frage und mit nach unten auf den Waldboden gerichteten Augen stocherte der junge Elb im Boden und malte kleine Kreise dabei.

„Es war keine Liebe die uns verband, Achtung und Freundschaft waren die Fundamente unserer arrangierten Ehe. Dein Groß – Adar wollte das Beste für sein Volk und mich, er handelte in guter Absicht, aber gegen die Natur. Deine Mutter bat mich nach deiner Geburt darum in die ewigen Gestade reisen zu dürfen und ich gab sie frei. Als sie abreiste legte sie dich in die Arme ihrer besten Freundin, deiner jetzigen Naneth. Norelien konnte spüren, für wen mein Herz wirklich schlug und sie war sich auch sicher, dass du in Liebe und Geborgenheit aufwächst. Sie ging, um Frieden für sich und für mich zu finden. Eines Tages werden wir sie in Valinor wiedersehen."

Vater und Sohn verweilten noch eine Zeit wortlos am Ufer, bis Legolas seinen Vater leicht anrempelte und mit einem spöttischen Grinsen zu ihm sprach:

„Machen wir ein Wettschwimmen? Wer zuerst an der anderen Seite ist?", kaum waren die Worte von Legolas ausgesprochen, hasteten zwei nackte Elben mit lautem Klatschen ins Wasser und durchpflügten den See.

POV Legolas

Ich stand in meinen Gemächern und atmete tief den so lang vermissten Geruch ein. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Sorgsam gepflegt war alles an seinem alten Platz. Langsam strich ich über das dunkle Holz meines Schreibtisches hinweg. Griff nach meinem ersten Bogen, welcher neben anderen Waffen an der Wand gegenüber hing. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihn in meiner Hand zu spüren. Er war so klein, fast wie ein Spielzeug. Behutsam, fast ehrfürchtig hing ich ihn wieder zurück.

Ich öffnete meinen Reisebeutel. Linoleths Abschiedsgeschenk, eine Krone, geflochten aus Blättern und Blüten unserer Wiese, legte ich zwischen die Seiten eines dicken Buches, welches ich noch nie gelesen hatte und schob es zu den bunten Steinen und den Muscheln der See, die mir Reisende einst schenkten.

Ich war wieder zu Hause! Ein Gefühl des Glücks, aber auch des Schwermuts beflog mich.  Mit meinen Stiefeln ließ ich mich in mein Bett fallen. Oh, wie hatte ich es vermisst, wenn es mir an nichts in Bruchtal fehlte, aber mein Bett schon. Sie hatten dort einzigartig schöne, filigrane Möbel von den besten Handwerkern gefertigt, aber mein Bett, einst durch einen Elbenzauber aus dem riesigen Ast einer Eiche geschaffen, mit einer dichten Laubkrone als Betthaupt und umfasst von natürlich gewachsenem Moos, konnten sie mir nicht ersetzen.

Meine Gedanken flogen dahin, trieben mich durch die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage, Wochen und Jahre. Wo war Linoleth jetzt? War sie wieder im goldenen Wald? Lag sie jetzt vielleicht auch so wie ich in ihrem Bett und dachte zurück an unsere Zeit in Bruchtal? Trug sie vielleicht sogar mein Geschenk?

Ich streifte die Stiefel von meinen Füßen, rollte mich fest in die weiche Bettdecke und schloss meine Augen. Linoleth – wenn wir zusammen durch die Wälder und Wiesen Imladris streiften, dann beneidete sie mich stets um meine praktische Kleidung. Ihre langen Kleider waren ihr dann zuwider und so raffte sie kurzerhand den Rock mit einem seitlichen Knoten zusammen, das sah jedes Mal so komisch aus, dass ich mir ein Lachen nie verkneifen konnte, was sie dann auch prompt mit einem Schlag in meine Seite honorierte. Zu einem unserer Ausflüge schenkte ich ihr eine grüne Ledertunika und eine Leggins, wie sie die Männer meines Volkes tragen. Sie war so gerührt und streichelte immer wieder über das weiche, mit Silber bestickte Leder, dass ich schon befürchtete, sie rieb die Stelle bald durch. 

Ein energisches Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Tagträumen. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür.

„Ledian!"

„Legolas!"

1) Hervenn – Ehemann

2) No veren! – Sei tapfer!

3) Melamin – meine Liebste

4) Mae aur, nîn ion! – Guten Morgen, mein Sohn!

5) Telitha i lû gîn - Deine Zeit wird kommen.


	9. Einmal und nie wieder?

Hallo meine liebste Leserschar, nach langer Auszeit traue ich mich nun endlich hierher und bringe euch auch ein kleines Abenteuer des Prinzen mit. Ganz lieben Dank an SE, heitzi, Naurring, Narwain, Eirien, Luthien Lossehelin, Fabi, lala, zita, Stoffpferdchen und Lillith für eure Reviews (bussi verteil) und ich hoffe ihr seid mir auch trotz der langen Pause treu geblieben und habt auch weiterhin euren Spaß mit meinen kleinen Geschichten. Fabi ich habe es geschafft (lach) welch' Zeichen und Wunder! Lala, Seni kann in den Sternen lesen, (grins) ein kleiner Insidergag. Stoffi du musst dich doch bei mir nicht entschuldigen, was soll ich da erst sagen? (schäm) Reich doch mal einer eine Tüte Zeit rüber! (grins) Zita du hättest gern mehr von Gloris Körperbau? (lach) Vielleicht sollte ich mal ein wenig im Tagebuch blättern ob ich darüber etwas vermerkt habe? Wäre ja schon verlockend mal zu blättern ob wir da was fänden. (grins) Fabi (knuddel) dir hier zu antworten wäre bald länger als das Kapitel – wir wählen den anderen Weg, gelle? Oh Luthien ich glaube deine Peitsche bekommt viel Arbeit (lach) ich kämpfe mitunter mit der Zeit und meinem inneren Schweinehund und ob da so viele Kapitel herausspringen? (grins) Eirien, ja ja da muss wohl Thrulli ran und ich erzähle dir dann im lila Buch wie er es tat. (lol) Narwain du liegst goldrichtig, es ist Fabienne – wer sonst? (lächel) Naurring, ich lege meine Hand nicht dafür ins Feuer ob ich die elbischen Worte richtig gebrauche und vor allem ob es dir korrekten Grammatik entspricht. (verlegen grins) Ich hoffe, Tolkien hat ein Nachsehen mit mir und dreht sich nicht im Grabe rum. Hier an dieser Stelle ein lieber Dank an Estella! (bussi) Heitzi, mmh Schmetterlinge und Liebeskummer die besten Diäten (zwinker) SE, mein Herz, ja ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft – kaum zu glauben, gelle? (schiefgrins)

Dann setzt euch zu mir an den Kamin und lasst euch erzählen was eines Sommers in Eryn vorfiel.

**9. Einmal und nie wieder!**

„Legolas, was hast du vor?", fragte Ledian seinen Freund, der mit schnellen Schritten ihm vorausgeeilt war und schon ungeduldig auf seinen Freund wartete.

„Ledian, frag nicht soviel sondern lauf lieber! Ich bin nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf Parfron oder einem der Kellermeister in die Arme zu laufen!", antwortete der junge Prinz und lief nun noch schneller als zuvor.

An einer der dunklen Eichentüren in den tiefsten Hallen im Höhlenpalast hielt Legolas inne und nestelte unter seiner Tunika einen Schlüssel hervor. Mit geschickten Handgriffen öffnete er das Schloss und schlüpfte durch die Tür, seinen verdutzten Freund mit sich ziehend.

„Legolas! Die sind ja riesig! Ich habe mir die nie so groß vorgestellt, die, die ich sah, waren wesentlich kleiner." Erstaunt blickte sich der Rotschopf in dem kühlen aber trockenen Kellerraum um und schritt dabei fast ehrfürchtig umher.

„Die schleppt man auch nicht herum, sie dienen nur zum Lagern. Die Kleinen sind zum Transport. Nun komm aber!", drängelte der ungestüme junge Elb den anderen. „Nimm!", sagte er und hielt ihm einen Becher entgegen. „Was?" Verdutzt schaute Ledian auf die hingestreckte Hand mit dem Gefäß und brauchte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was Legolas von ihm wollte. „O, du hast nicht vor, was ich denke!?"

„Doch, ich denke schon! Willst du nicht? Dann sag es gleich, aber halt den Mund, wenn ich ihn probiere!"

„Nein, nein", hörte man hastig die Antwort von dem Rotschopf und er nahm den gebotenen Becher schnell an sich.

Die beiden jungen Elben schritten den breiten Gang entlang und am Ende blieben sie stehen, Thranduils Sohn hatte nur einen Lidschlag später eines der Fässer geöffnet und schöpfte mit einer kleinen eckigen Kelle die rote, köstlich duftende Flüssigkeit aus dem oberen Prüfverschluss und füllte mit Bedacht ihre Gefäße.

„Auf dein Wohl und auf das von unsrem verehrten Herrn Lehrer!", sprach Legolas, zwinkerte Ledian zu und beide leerten ihre Becher in einem Zug.

„Das schmeckt vortrefflich – ein wenig prickelnd auf der Zunge, aber köstlich!", stellte Ledian fest und hielt seine Hand erneut der Kelle entgegen.

„Sag ich doch! Denkst du, mein Vater würde das Zeug so lieben, wenn es nicht gut wäre?"

Nach zwei weiteren Kostproben beschlossen sie ein neues Fass zu öffnen und deren Inhalt zu versuchen.

„O, ein Weißer! Aber nicht minder schlecht.", beurteilte der Sohn Tharons und trank genüsslich auf das Wohl aller Elben und deren Freunde. Legolas grinste leicht über das nun sichtliche Vergnügen seines Freundes und schloss sich ihm an.

Drei Kellen später entdeckten sie ein wesentlich kleineres Fass in einer der hinteren Ecken am Ende des Ganges. Es war mit üppigen Schnitzereien verziert und wohl edleren Tropfen vorbehalten und das weckte die besondere Aufmerksamkeit der Kellergeister.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sich in diesem befindet! Es trägt die Insignien Bruchtals und sie alle preisen die goldene Sonne und die kalte Hand des Winters. Was das bedeuten soll? Probieren wir ihn, vielleicht offenbart sich uns dann sein Geheimnis?", sprach der Prinz und schenkte schon von der goldenen, leicht öligen Substanz ein.

„Mmh, das ist ein wahrer Gaumenkitzler!", stellte der Kellermeister in spe fest und übermütig füllte er erneut ihre Becher.

„Das kannst du wohl sagen! Du sprichst schon wie dein Vater.", kicherte Ledian und ließ seinen Becher scheppernd gegen den von Legolas stoßen.

„Wir sollten auch dieses Fass öffnen!", und mit nicht mehr ganz trittsicheren Schritten gelangte Ledian zur linken Seite des Kellers. Er klopfte auf den Bauch des vor ihm majestätisch thronenden Eichenfasses und öffnete es mit wenigen Handgriffen. Schnell hatten beide ihre Becher aufs Neue gefüllt und ließen sich selig lächelnd auf dem Boden nieder.

„Legolas...", begann Ledian, dann nahm er noch einen tiefen Schluck und setzte seinen Satz fort, „...als du in Bruchtal warst...", wieder musste er sich unterbrechen, aber dieses Mal um zu schlucken. Irgendwie hatte sich in seinem Magen zu viel Luft angesammelt und er gab nun unentwegt glucksende und hicksende Geräusche von sich. Noch einmal nahm er den Satz auf. „… da bekamst du von den Söhnen Elronds eine Phiole...", und wieder unterbrach ihn ein Hicksen, „...du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was sie enthält!"

„Die Phiole, mmh, nun ja...", Legolas grinste schief und Bilder der Erinnerung schoben sich vor sein geistiges Auge, „...die hat es in sich!", sprach er und seine Augen sprühten vor Schalk.

„Nun, erzähl schon! … hick … lass … dich nicht ewig bitten!", bettelte sein Freund und stierte dabei in sein Trinkgefäß um festzustellen, dass es schon wieder geleert war. Mit etwas ungelenk wirkenden Bewegungen raffte er sich auf und angelte nach der Kelle. „Reich … deinen Becher!", forderte er den zu seinen Füßen Sitzenden auf. Der ließ sich nicht lange bitten und streckte seinen Arm empor. „Halt … ruhig … ich verschütte ja sonst … den guten Tropfen!", ermahnte der Einschenkende und beide versuchten ihr Bestes, ihre Bewegungen auszubalancieren, was ihnen dann mit einiger Mühe noch gelang.

Vor sich hin grinsend peilten sie ihre Hände aufeinander zu und stießen eine Spur zu heftig miteinander an, so dass ein Teil des roten Weines über ihre Hände und hinab auf ihre Kleider schwappte. „Huch, jetzt baden wir auch noch … darin!", konstatierte Legolas das Ereignis und kicherte wie ein kleiner Elbling, schüttelte dann die Nässe von seiner Hand und stürzte den verbleibenden Wein in sich hinein. Lauthals ertönte ein Rülpser. „Legolas! … Was … für ein Benehmen!", tadelte der an ihm lehnende Freund den Ausrutscher mit Imitation der Stimme von Asset, der Küchenmeisterin. Was beide in haltloses Gelächter versetzte.

A/N: Zur gleichen Zeit auf dem Weg nach Imladris POV Seni

„Mein Herz, antworte mir bitte!"

„… Entschuldige … ich war in Gedanken und habe deine Frage nicht gehört."

„Was beschäftigt dich so, dass du mir deine Aufmerksamkeit entziehst?"

„Was meinst du wohl?"

„Legolas?!", mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem seufzenden Atemzug verdeutlichte der Herrscher unter Buche und Eiche seine Meinung darüber.

„Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ihn gerade jetzt, in diesem Alter, allein mit Ledian bei Asset und Parfron zu lassen. Lothion hätten wir wenigstens bei ihm lassen sollen."

„Du vergisst die anderen 3000 Elben um ihn.", lächelte Thranduil und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete ich ein klein wenig mürrisch, einerseits weil er mich wieder als die Glucke darstellte und andererseits weil ich mich ja auch wegen meiner Übervorsicht schalt. Legolas war kein kleiner Elbling mehr, aber mitunter hatte er Einfälle die jeden an seinem Verstand zweifeln lassen konnten. Wenn ich nur zurück dachte an ihr letztes ‚großes, gemeinsames Projekt', das da hieß: Selbstreinigende Stallungen! Sie leiteten den unterirdischen Teil des Waldflusses um und fluteten dabei fast die Bibliothek und das Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Die Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigten die beiden Verursacher und weitere 20 Elben beinahe drei Mondwechsel, mal ganz abgesehen von dem Gestank des Schlammes und der toten Fische, der noch Monde danach jede feine Nase umkreiste.

Santril, die Mutter Ledians, schloss zu mir auf und in ihrem Gesicht konnte ich ebenfalls Beunruhigung lesen.

„Hat man dich auch belächelt wegen der Sorgen, die du dir um unserer Söhne machst?", ein stummes Nicken und ein tiefes Luftholen waren mir Antwort genug. Wir ritten zusammen weiter und beteten zu Eru, dass ihnen keine Neuerungen zu irgendwelchen Bewässerungen einfallen würden und auch die Tiere des Waldes dort ließen, wo sie hingehörten. Kleine Wölfe ließen sich eben nicht zu Pflanzenfressern dressieren, noch dazu wo eine gefüllte Speisekammer mit Schinken und anderen Rauchwaren verlockende Düfte ausströmte. Auch eine Spinnenzucht, um Spinnenfäden als Bogensehnen „zu ernten", war wesentlich riskanter geworden, als von den Züchtern geplant.

A/N: Einige Stunden später im Höhlenpalast Thranduils

„Nuralos, hast du den zweiten Schlüssel zum Weinkeller?"

„Nein, er wurde an seinen Platz zurückgelegt!"

„Wenn er da nur wäre, wo er sollte!", murmelte Asset und suchte weiter dieses ‚vermaledeite Ding', wie sie es nannte. Die Zeit drängte, das Essen sollte zum Sonnenuntergang serviert werden und der Wein war immer noch nicht ausgewählt. Vor sich hin murmelnd und schimpfend begab sich die sonst ruhige und gelassene Elbe durch die Gänge und suchte einen der Kellermeister. Dabei übersah sie beinahe den verstreuten Lehrer für Sprachen und Geschichte, der vertieft in ein Buch die Hallen durchwandelte.

„O, verzeiht meine Unaufmerksamkeit, werte Asset.", entschuldigte sich der noch recht junge Elb und sprang unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schritt beiseite.

„Halb so wild, es ist ja nichts passiert!", beruhigte die wesentlich ältere Elbe den fahrigen Lehrer, doch sah ihn stutzend an.

„Wieso seid Ihr allein? Wo sind Eure Schützlinge?", erkundigte sich die Küchenmeisterin und sie ahnte nichts Gutes.

Er lächelte entschuldigend und gab resigniert Antwort: „Sie haben mich wieder einmal ausgetrickst. Wir waren im Wald unterwegs, bei den Bäumen der Erinnerung und wenig später waren sie mir entfleucht. Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie jetzt in einer der Baumkronen und freuen sich über ihren Erfolg und mein Unvermögen, sie zu finden."

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", donnerte Asset und war in ihrer Stimmung einem Zwerg ähnlicher als einer Elbe. „Geht zu Hammadron, er soll sie suchen, wenn sie nicht innerhalb … ach lasst … zum Essen kommen sie stets zurück und die Zeit bis dahin ist mittlerweile vorangeschrittener, als mir lieb ist!", sagte sie und lief dabei schon eilig weiter.

„Thranduilion und Tharonion, wenn ich euch erwische, dann gnade euch Eru!", schimpfte Asset, aber im Moment hatte sie andere Sorgen, als dass sie sich mehr Gedanken um die beiden Tunichtgute machen konnte.

A/N: Zur gleichen Zeit im Weinkeller

Mit einem Knall, der wohl auch noch in den entlegensten Räumen im Höhlenpalast zu hören war, fiel das riesige Regal mit den sorgsam gestapelten Krügen zu Boden. Bleich, aber belustigt standen die Übeltäter daneben, sahen den Tonwaren zu, wie sie klirrend zerbrachen und die Scherben sich über den Steinboden verteilten.

„Gl ... glück … gehabbt!", meinte der rothaarige Elb und hielt sich mühsam an der Schulter seines Freundes fest, der sich ebenso an diesem stützte und nur noch anfügte: „Ja, … fwir fwäreen … schonst wohl … etwass … ge … gebüggelt g'worden!" (Wir wären sonst wohl etwas gebügelt worden)

Sich gegenseitig haltend wankten sie auf einen als Ziel anvisierten Punkt im Raum zu und nur um drei Meter verpassten sie das kleine Fass mit dem edlen Eiswein Thranduils. Nach leichter Korrektur ihres Weges bedienten sie sich erneut von dem köstlichen Getränk und schütteten dabei nicht nur in ihre Becher. Amüsiert, dass jetzt auch ihre Schuhe mit Wein begossen waren, ergaben sie sich der Schwerkraft und tränkten nun auch noch ihren Hosenboden in der überaus exquisiten Flüssigkeit.

Selig mit sich und der Welt stimmten die jungen Gourmets ein Lied an und von ihren glockenhellen, anmutigen Stimmen war nicht mehr viel zu vernehmen. Ihr Gesang glich eher dem Gejohle einer Horde Orks.

Asset und auch Lebrus, der Kellermeister, waren auf dem Weg zum großen Weinkeller. Der Radau aus eben diesem Raum hatte ihre Schritte noch einmal schneller werden lassen. Mit unguten Gefühlen betraten sie die Gewölbe und blieben nach wenigen Metern stehen, beide zu Salzsäulen erstarrt.

„Bei Eru!", war alles was Lebrus von sich geben konnte. Ihm entbot sich ein Bild der Zerstörung wie es Orks nicht besser gekonnt hätten. Mit offenem Mund begutachtete er den Schaden. Dann stieg er über die Scherben und verschloss die Fässer, eins nach dem anderen, dabei murmelte er unentwegt vor sich hin: „Das nächste Schiff Cirdans ist meins, sollte ich dort lebend vor unserem König eintreffen!"

Asset schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Sie hatte schon viel mit den beiden Lausern ausgestanden, auch so manche Suppe mit ihnen gemeinsam ausgelöffelt um sie nicht jedes Mal dem Zorn ihrer Väter auszuliefern, aber dieses übertraf alles! Sie hatten die heiligsten Hallen von Thranduil in Trümmer gelegt und konnten den Valar dafür danken, dass der König nicht anwesend war und auch in den nächsten Mondläufen nicht erwartet wurde.

Ihren Gesang nicht einen Augenblick unterbrechend winkten Legolas und Ledian den Eintreffenden fröhlich und ausgelassen zu. Erhoben schwerfällig ihre Arme zum Gruß und luden sie herzlich auf einen Becher Wein ein. Stellten dabei beiläufig fest, dass es kaum noch brauchbares Geschirr gab und boten darum ihres an. Der junge Prinz rappelte sich nur sehr langsam und auch sehr schwerfällig auf, fiel mehr auf die Küchenmeisterin, als dass er ging und ließ sich von ihr auffangen. Nuschelte unverständliche Worte an ihren Hals und drückte ihr dann einen herzhaften Kuss auf die Wange, entschuldigte sich für die kleine Unordnung, sie wären nur etwas angeeckt und dann sei auch schon das Holzgestell ihnen entgegengekommen und dabei muss wohl etwas Geschirr zerbrochen sein. Diese Erklärung dauerte natürlich etwas länger als hier dargestellt und in der Zwischenzeit waren noch andere Elben, angelockt durch den Radau, hinzugekommen.

Lebrus teilte sogleich einige von ihnen ein, um den Schaden grob zu beheben und Asset nahm sich den benötigten Wein, murmelte, dass es wohl in Anbetracht der Vorräte klüger wäre in der nächsten Zeit ausschließlich Wasser zu reichen. Dann bestimmte sie zwei Wachen, die kurzerhand die sturzbetrunkenen Elben schulterten und in die oberen Räume trugen.

„Legt sie dort ab und holt mir Lumolis, er soll zwei seiner Gehilfen mitbringen!", befehligte die Küchenmeisterin und verscheuchte die heraneilenden Küchenhilfen. „Ihr serviert das Essen wie immer!"

Wie zwei Säcke Mehl lagen die „Kellergeister" auf dem Boden und zuckten sich nicht, nur hin und wieder verließen gurgelnde, unverständliche Laute ihre Lippen. Nach kurzer Zeit traf der Heiler ein und Lumolis' Mundwinkel kräuselten sich, als er die zu Behandelnden sah. „Bringt sie in meine Hallen, ausziehen und waschen, alles andere erledige ich dann selbst! Elbereth, die riechen schlimmer als jede menschliche Spelunke." Damit wurden die Söhne von Thranduil und Tharon aufgehoben und weggetragen.

„Asset, ich behalte sie bei mir, sie sind bis zum Mittag des morgigen Tages außer Gefecht und dann kannst du dich bei ihnen revanchieren.", immer noch schmunzelnd verließ der Heiler die Küche und folgte seinen Gehilfen.

Die Küchenmeisterin schüttelte noch immer ungläubig ihren Kopf über soviel Dummheit, freute sich aber insgeheim diebisch auf den nächsten Tag. Wenn das morgen Folgende den beiden nicht eine Lehre sein sollte, dann würde nichts mehr helfen.

A/N: Am nächsten Morgen in der Halle der Heilung

Hell, viel zu hell für Legolas' Empfinden leuchtete das Sonnenlicht, verstärkt noch durch die weißen, leichten Vorhänge vor der ausgeklügelten Fenstertechnik des Palastes. Ein dumpf hämmernder Schmerz entwickelte sich hinter seiner linken Schläfe und setzte sich erbarmungslos quer über seine Schädeldecke bis zum rechten Ohr fort. Langsam und sehr bedächtig bewegte er seinen Kopf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er war in den Hallen der Heiler, aber warum er hier mit brummenden Schädel, fürchterlich brennendem Hals und einem Gefühl in der Magengegend, als hätte ihm ein Troll seine Keule hineingerammt, lag, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht beantworten. Nach einigen zaghaften Bewegungen erblickte er seinen rothaarigen Freund.

Blass wie das Tuch, welches ihn bedeckte, war sein Antlitz und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Was war mit Ledian, was war mit ihm selbst? „Guten Morgen!", schallte die Begrüßung des soeben Eintretenden laut in Legolas Ohren und in ihm hallte es noch tausendfach nach. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch, Hoheit?", bohrten sich die nächsten Worte ungnädig laut in seinen Kopf. Spontan verkrampfte sich sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. Zwei Finger zwangen das Kinn des Prinzen nach oben und wissende Augen sahen ihn an, doch kannte ihr Besitzer kein Erbarmen.

„Kleidet Euch bitte an, Asset und Parfron erwarten Euch schon!", war die Anweisung des Heilers, er reagierte auf keine Fragen. Dann ging er hinüber zu Ledian, der sich inzwischen auch bemühte seine Augen zu öffnen und wahrscheinlich ebensolche Schmerzen durchlitt, wie Legolas vermutete, denn er benahm sich ihm sehr ähnlich. Auch der rotblonde Elb erhielt die gleiche Order und befolgte sie nur mühsam.

Nach Kräften zehrenden Kampf mit Kleidern und widerstrebenden Muskeln standen zwei junge Elben mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und immer noch weichen Knien im Arbeitszimmer des ersten Beraters des Königs. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte Parfron Legolas und Ledian. Asset stand am Fenster und ihre Augen hatten im Moment auch jeden Schein von Güte und Nachsicht verloren. ‚Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm.', dachte Legolas und sollte damit mehr als Recht behalten, denn das was er anschließend vernahm, war mehr als er erwartet hatte.

Parfron straffte sich, legte die Hände flach auf die dunkle Platte seines Schreibtisches und strich dann noch einmal über ein Blatt Pergament, welches vor ihm lag, ehe er leise aber sehr eindringlich sprach:

„Prinz Legolas Thranduilion und Ledian Tharonion, wir sind entsetzt! Ihr habt euch die Abwesenheit eurer Eltern zu nutze gemacht, um auf das Schändlichste ihr Vertrauen in euch zu missbrauchen. Der Küchenmeisterin stahlt ihr den Schlüssel zum großen Weinkeller, brachtet damit den gewohnten Ablauf der Mahlzeiten durcheinander und seid somit für einen Mehraufwand an Arbeit des Küchenpersonals verantwortlich. Unberechtigter Weise drangt ihr dann in den Keller ein und öffnetet alle Fässer, den Schaden den ihr dabei anrichtet wird noch geprüft, aber damit nicht genug; ihr betrankt euch auf widerwärtige Weise und beschertet uns, sowie Lumolis und seinen Gehilfen unnötige Sorgen und Arbeit.

Was habt ihr zu diesen Anklagen zu sagen?"

Der Berater Thranduils musterte mit scheinbar gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck die beiden, aber seine Augen verrieten die Wut und Enttäuschung sowie die Entschlossenheit hier eine harte Strafe zu erteilen.

Betreten schauten die Angesprochenen zu Boden und suchten beschämt noch Worten zu ihrer Verteidigung. Bis sich der junge Prinz räusperte, tief Luft holte und versuchte mit einem festen Blick Worte des Bedauerns und der Reue zu formulieren. Sein Freund schloss sich der vorausgegangenen Entschuldigung an und die jungen Elben erwarteten mit betretenen Gesichtern ihre Strafe, noch mit dem Funken Hoffnung, durch ihre mühsam gestammelten Entschuldigungen und reuevollen Blicken das Strafmaß reduziert zu haben.

Wieder strich Parfron über das Blatt Pergament und machte die Wichtigkeit dieses Stücks deutlich, welches ein Schreiben an König Thranduil war. Dann hob er seinen Blick und schaute mit unveränderter Härte erst Legolas und dann Ledian an.

„Wir, Asset und ich, haben uns entschlossen eure Väter nicht mit dieser Nachricht zu behelligen, was natürlich nicht ausschließt, dass sie bei ihrer Rückkehr davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Des Weiteren sind wir übereingekommen, dass ihr den angerichteten Schaden mit entsprechender Arbeit ableistet. Das wären über die Zeit von zwei vollen Mondläufen zum Ersten; von Sonnenaufgang bis Unterrichtsbeginn findet ihr euch bei Lumolis ein und werdet in den Hallen der Heiler arbeiten, zum Zweiten; täglich nach eurem regulären Unterricht werdet ihr dem Böttcher in der Werkstatt zur Hand gehen und allen seiner Anweisungen Folge leisten und zum Dritten; Küchenarbeit von Sonnenuntergang bis zur Nachtruhe unter Aufsicht von Asset. Eure rechtmäßige Strafe für euer Vergehen legen wir dann in die Hände eurer Väter, bei dessen Eintreffen.", damit endete der erste Berater am Hofe von Düsterwald und lehnte sich ein wenig entspannter in seinem Sessel zurück.

Als hätte man ihre Reise zu Mandos Hallen verkündet färbten sich die Gesichter von Legolas und Ledian, doch sie nickten nur und nahmen ihre Aufgaben wortlos an, bevor sie entlassen wurden, um sich bei ihrem Lehrer einzufinden.

Vor der Tür holten sie tief Luft und ihnen dämmerte, dass ihr Sommer gelaufen war. Für beide gäbe es in den nächsten Wochen nicht einen Augenblick freie Zeit, wenn die anderen im Waldsee zum Baden gingen, würden sie in der Werkstatt arbeiten und wenn sich alle unter dem Licht der Sterne trafen um zu singen, tanzen und ausgelassen den Abend zu genießen, dann schufteten sie in der Küche bis sie vor Erschöpfung in ihr Bett fielen, nicht genug damit, sie mussten auch noch zu Lumolis, was nun das Schlimmste darstellte, wer hatte schon Lust mit dem Heiler durch den Wald zu kriechen, um Heilpflanzen zu sammeln, Binden und Verbände zu waschen und dann aufzuwickeln?! Aber dem immer noch nicht genug – ihre eigentliche Strafe würde ja noch folgen und wie die ausfallen sollte, mochte sich weder Legolas noch Ledian ausmalen. Thranduil würde toben, wenn er erfährt, dass seine Weinvorräte eventuell verdorben und somit vernichtet wären und was das für eine Strafe nach sich zog wollten sie am besten nie erfahren.

Mit Schultern so tief, als säße ihnen ein Troll im Genick trotteten sie langsam und ganz ohne die elbische Eleganz davon. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, Appetit auf Frühstück hatten beide nicht und eigentlich würden sie viel lieber in weichen Federn versinken, als sich jetzt in die harte Schulbank zu zwängen.

Ihre Schädel dröhnten und die Stimme des Lehrers erschien ihnen heute alles andere als leise und melodisch. Immer wieder kämpften die jungen Elben mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und dem dringenden Bedürfnis, ihren nicht mehr vorhandenen Mageninhalt von sich zu geben. Nach scheinbar unendlicher Zeit war der Unterricht beendet und sie fanden sich wie alle im großen Speisesaal zum Essen ein. Keiner, weder der blonde noch der rothaarige Elb rührte sein Essen an, gierig stürzten sie nur Glas um Glas des kühlen und erfrischenden Quellwassers in sich hinein, als könnten sie damit einen inneren Brand löschen.

Lächelnd beobachtete man ihr Treiben und nicht wenige flüsterten verhalten über den Thronfolger und dessen engsten Freund, der eine oder andere schenkte ihnen mitfühlende Blicke und erinnerte sich wohl selbst an ähnlich erlebte Momente.

Ledian und Legolas nahmen die Blicke nicht wahr, sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich und ihrem Zustand beschäftigt, ehe sie den Saal verließen und den Weg zur Werkstatt des Böttchers einschlugen. Meister Farsol erwartete sie bereits und drückte ihnen sogleich ein Schlageisen und einen Hammer in die Hände. Nach kurzer Anleitung standen sie jeder vor einem Fass und schlugen metallene Ringe fest auf den Leib desselben. Jeder Schlag setzte sich tausendfach in ihren Körpern fort und drohte ihre Hirnzellen einzeln zu sprengen. Schmerzen machten sich in ihren Muskeln breit und protestierten unter jeder Bewegung, das dringende Bedürfnis sich einfach nur fallen zu lassen und in das Reich der Träume zu gleiten wuchs schier unermesslich, ihre Kehlen lechzten nach jeden Tropfen Wasser und ihre Haut glänzte unter dem feinen Film des Schweißes.

Schleppend waren später ihre Schritte hinauf in den Speisesaal und nach einer sehr kleinen Mahlzeit, welche bei beiden nur aus etwas Brot und Obst bestand und mit reichlich Wasser ergänzt wurde, begaben sie sich unter Aufbringung ihrer letzten Reserven in die Küche zu Asset.

Ohne ein Wort bekamen sie ihren Platz zugewiesen und sie machten sich an das Trocknen des Geschirrs. Fast automatisch erfolgten die Bewegungen und ihr Hirn war wie leergefegt, nicht ein einziger Gedanke schien sich darin zu verirren. Nachdem auch der letzte Teller wieder an seinem zugehörigen Platz war und die Räume geputzt und bereit für den nächsten Morgen waren entließ die Küchenmeisterin ihre letzten zwei Helfer und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und kämpfte hart gegen das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel an, als sie den beiden Gestalten nachsah, die fast kriechend die Küche verließen.

Viel zu früh war die Nacht beendet und Legolas verfluchte die morgendliche Dämmerung. Unter Aufbringung all seiner Willensstärke hievte er seinen protestierenden Körper aus den so warmen und weichen Kissen, nachdem es schon zum dritten Mal und nun energischer, an seiner Tür klopfte.

„Ja … ich bin wach … danke.", hörte der Bedienstete die noch recht verschlafende Stimme aus dem Inneren des Raumes, gab sich aber damit zufrieden.

Mit steifen Gelenken und schmerzenden Muskeln zwängte sich der blonde Elb in seine Gewänder. Fiel zwischendrin immer wieder rücklings zurück auf das Bett und hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich einfach noch einmal in die immer noch warmen Decken zu vergraben, aber so, saß er nur da und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Später hastete eilig ein Schatten mit blondem, wehenden Haar durch die Hallen Thranduils, denn die Zeit drängte, Legolas hatte doch länger benötigt, als gut war um der wohligen Wärme des Bettes Lebwohl zu sagen. Auch aus der anderen Richtung kam ein junger Elb den Weg herauf angerannt und beide trafen mit schneller schlagenden Herzen und kurzen Atem bei Lumolis ein.

Die Helden des Weinkellers befanden sich wenig später inmitten eines Berges von losen, gewaschenen Verbandszeug, welches es zu legen und zu falten galt. Fachkundig unterwies sie ein Heiler und bis zum Frühstück waren die Leinenstreifen gelegt und sorgfältig in große Tücher gewickelt in den Schränken an der Wand verstaut. Nach Begutachtung ihrer geleisteten Arbeit wurden sie aus den Hallen entlassen und es dauerte nicht lange, da meldeten sich die Bäuche von Legolas und Ledian lautstark zu Wort. Nach dem doch recht spärlichen Essen des Vortages und dem magenunfreundlichen Exzess des Tages zuvor verlangten ihre Körper jetzt Handfestes.

Frühstück und ein Großteil des Unterrichts waren vorüber und während Wasrol, der junge Lehrer sich mühte, den Elben die Lehren der Arithmetik näher zubringen drifteten die Gedanken von Legolas ab und fanden sich sehnsuchtsvoll gefesselt in einem schönen Tagtraum wieder. Mit seinem Hengst durchstreifte er gerade den Wald, verfolgte die Spur eines kapitalen Hirschs und wie er gerade sein Ziel anvisierte riss ihn unsanft eine auf die Schulter gelegte Hand aus seinen Träumen und brachte ihn in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Legolas bitte, Ihr seid dran!", forderte die Stimme ihn auf.

Legolas Augen suchten den Kontakt zu seinem Freund und baten inständig um Hilfe. Mit versteckten Gesten und Fingerzeigen unter dem Tisch sowie tonlos formulierten Worten versuchte der, die gestellte Frage zu übermitteln, doch nichts von dem wollte Legolas Verstand erleuchten. Schnell kramte dieser sein diplomatisches Geschick hervor und verwickelte den Lehrer im Handumdrehen in ein Gespräch und kitzelte ihm so nebenbei die Fragestellung auf findige Art und Weise heraus, beantwortete diese dann schnell und präzise und endlich entließ sie der Lehrer für den heutigen Tag.

Dem Prinzen war es ein Rätsel wie er diese Hirnleistung vollbracht hatte, wo er sich doch ganz und gar nicht zu irgendetwas imstande sah. Mit einem gequälten Ausdruck ihrer so furchtbaren Pein sahen sich die Straftäter an und kamen doch nur zu dem Schluss, dass es kein Entrinnen gab.

Die Zeit verstrich und die beiden, wohl im Moment meist beschäftigten Elben in ganz Düsterwald, gewöhnten sich an ihren Tagesablauf und ihr Arbeitspensum. So rückte der Tag ihrer Erlösung immer näher aber auch die Rückkehr ihrer Väter. Am vierten Tag nach Beendigung ihrer Abgeltung ertönte im Palast das Zeichen vom Eintreffen des Königs und seiner Begleiter.

Der Hofstaat versammelte sich wie gewohnt zum Empfang ihres Herrschers und Legolas sowie Ledian wurden ebenso in die große Halle zitiert. Nur mit großer Mühe konnten sie ihre Unruhe verbergen, viel zu schnell raste ihr Blut durch ihre Adern, ihre Finger waren unnatürlich kühl und steif und im Moment wünschten sich Legolas und Ledian an das andere Ende von Mittelerde, doch kein Valar oder Elb erhörte ihren Wunsch.

Unglaublich erleichtert fielen zwei junge Elben auf das Bett des Prinzen, nachdem sie die Begrüßung unbeschadet überstanden hatten, doch beide wussten, dass es nur ein Aufschub war und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, wann sie vor ihren Vätern erscheinen mussten, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte. Parfron selbst stand davor und überbrachte die Aufforderung sich im Arbeitszimmer des Königs einzufinden. Als er sich abwandte konnte er nicht länger ein diebisches Grinsen unterdrücken, bei dem Gedanken wie die Zwei wohl in den nächsten Augenblicken vor dem König standen und ihre Herzen dabei in ihren Schuhen klemmten.

So langsam sie nur konnten schlichen Legolas und auch Ledian durch die Gänge zum besagten Zimmer. Glitzernd spiegelten sich kleine Perlen von Angstschweiß auf ihrer Stirn, wieder schlugen ihre Herzen wie wild gegen ihre Rippen und nervös kneteten ihre Hände den Saum ihrer Hemden. Ledian wagte noch einen letzten Seitenblick zu Legolas und zischte dem leise zu:

„Thranduilion, wenn ich das nächste Mal mit dir auf dem Weg zu irgendeiner Dummheit bin, dann erinnere mich bitte an diesen Moment!"

Der Prinz lächelte schief, doch erwiderte nichts bevor er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und mit Haltung klopfend um Einlass bat.

„Herein!", erklang die vertraute Stimme des Königs und in ihr war, wie so oft, keine Gefühlsregung erkennbar. Ein letztes Mal schauten sich die Hereingerufenen Mut machend in die Augen und nickten sich aufmunternd zu bevor sie sich zur Tür hinein schoben.

„Nehmt Platz!", war die Aufforderung, der beide auch sofort nachkamen. Etwas steif und unwohl ruckelten sie sich auf den Sesseln zurecht ehe sie eine vermeintlich bequeme Sitzhaltung gefunden hatten.

Schweigen herrschte in dem Raum, nur das Knacken des Feuers und das leise Rascheln der feinen Stoffe von des Königs Gewändern hörte man als dieser mit gekonnten und ruhigen Bewegungen einen Krug aus den königlichen Weinkellern hervor holte und drei Gläser auf dem kleinen Tisch der Sitzgruppe kredenzte.

Wären die die jungen Elben nicht schon nervös und angespannt bis zur Haarwurzel, so waren sie es jetzt definitiv. Kalter Schweiß erfasste ihre Hände und beide fochten den wohl härtesten Kampf um Beherrschung ihrer Gefühle mit sich aus und trotzdem konnte jeder in ihren Gesichtern lesen wie in einem Buch.

Der König des nördlichen Elbenreiches strahlte eine nahezu unheimliche Ruhe und Präsenz aus und begann ein belangloses Gespräch, was Legolas' und Ledians Anspannung fast zum Zerreißen brachte.

Alles hatten die jungen Elben erwartet, ein Donnerwetter, wütende Worte oder vielleicht noch eisiges Schweigen, begleitet mit verachtenden und enttäuschten Blicken aber nicht das, was sich vor ihnen abspielte und was sie niemanden geglaubt hätten wären sie nicht selbst Zeugen dessen.

Thranduil lächelte sie an und hielt inne in seinen Worten, ergriff den Weinkrug und entkorkte diesen mit geübten Griffen. Fast zeremoniell schenkte er den Wein in die Gläser und reichte seinem Sohn und auch Ledian ein Glas und nahm sich selbst das dritte. Der König führte sein Glas dicht an sein Gesicht und sog den Duft des Weines genießend ein wobei er seine Augen fast geschlossen hatte, doch noch soweit geöffnet, dass er die ihm gegenübersitzenden Jünglinge gut im Blick hatte.

Ruhig und mit fast tragenden Worten begann der König zu sprechen: „Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal, sandt eine Probe des neuen Jahrgangs seiner Hänge.", dabei hob er das Glas leicht an und schwenkte den Inhalt bedächtig um dann wieder von neuem den Duft des Weines zu genießen.

Das schwere Buket des roten Weines schwängerte die Luft des Raumes und in Legolas entwickelten sich unangenehme Körperreaktionen. Es kostete ihm enorme Anstrengung die Worte seines Vaters zu verfolgen und den Weinduft zu ignorieren um den aufkommenden Ekel zu unterdrücken. Immer wieder schluckte er hart, atmete durch den Mund und versuchte durch reine Willenskraft den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Eiskalte und heiße Schauer liefen abwechselnd seinen Rücken hinunter, die Minuten wurden zu Stunden. Ein kurzer Seitenblick aus dem Augenwinkel hinüber zu Ledian bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass dieser ähnliches durchlitt.

„Mir wurde berichtet, ihr beide habt euer Interesse am Weinanbau entdeckt. Da ich selbst diesem Thema sehr viel Bedeutung beimesse und keines Falls euren Wissensdurst behindern möchte, traf ich eine Veränderung in eurer Ausbildung, wobei ich davon ausgehe, dass es euch sehr gefallen wird."

Thranduil senkte den Blick auf sein Glas herab, welches er in einer Hand hielt und mit dem Finger der anderen Hand umkreiste er leicht den Rand des Gefäßes.

Kämpfte Legolas bis jetzt tapfer gegen Übelkeit und Schweißausbrüche, so war ihm jetzt als säße er in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges. Die Körperhaltung seines Vaters sprach Bände für ihn, verhieß absolut nichts Gutes und die vorangegangenen Worte, auch wenn sie noch so freundlich und wohlwollend klangen waren die Einleitung für das auf sie hereinbrechende Unheil.

Nervös drehte er den Weinkelch in seinen Händen, er hörte das Rauschen seines Blutes und spürte fast schmerzlich das Hämmern seines Herzens und das penetrante Krampfen seines Magens.

Der rotblonde junge Elb neben dem Prinz erbleichte zusehends, sackte ebenfalls tiefer in seinen Sessel und richtete gebannt seinen Blick auf des Königs Lippen.

Dieser setzte seine Gedanken unbeirrt fort: „Und so wollen wir heute mit der ersten Lektion beginnen. Einen guten Wein zu erkennen, an Farbe, Geschmack und Aroma seine Herkunft zu beurteilen ist eine hohe Kunst und erfordert einiges an Übung… aber probieren geht über studieren… so wollen wir doch gleich diesen hier beurteilen!"

Legolas' Vater erhob sein Glas und nickte seinen Schülern auffordernd zu und als beide ihre Weinpokale auch nur ein Stück näher ihrer Nasen brachten konnten sie nicht mehr an sich halten, in einer einzig hektischen Bewegung wurden die Gefäße hart auf dem Tisch abgestellt und eilends hasteten zwei Elben mit fest vor den Mund gepressten Händen hinaus aus dem Raum und stolperten flüchtend über den Gang zu einem Ort der Erlösung erlaubte.

Angerempelte Diener schauten verwundert den Davoneilenden hinterher und aus den Räumen ihres Herrn vernahmen sie herzhaftes, schallendes Lachen. Nach einer Weile sah man den König mit einem durchaus zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und dem Hauch eines diebischen Grinsens um die Mundwinkel auf dem Weg zum Weinkeller.

‚Den beiden dürfte das Verlangen nach Wein wohl für die nächsten 50 Jahre gründlich vergangen sein.', stellte amüsiert Düsterwalds alleroberster Kellermeister fest.


	10. Das Geschenk

Es ist noch immer so: ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und die Rechte sind auch noch bei denen die sie besitzen.

Es hat wieder einmal länger gedauert, aber ich hatte weder Zeit, noch Muse zum Schreiben. Verzeiht mir bitte. Ich danke euch ganz lieb für eure Reviews und für die lieben Mails, sie sind eben das Brot eines kleinen Schreiberlings und sie waren es auch, die mich dann doch wieder an die Tastatur trieben.

Doch heute lade ich euch wieder herzlich ein. Kommt und setzt euch zu mir an den Kamin und wenn ihr Lust habt, dann blättern wir ein wenig im Tagebuch.

**Das Geschenk**

Uns Elben wird nachgesagt, dass wir der Inbegriff von Ruhe und Weisheit wären. Aber derjenige, der dieses glaubt weilte noch nie im Reich des Waldelbenkönigs wenn dessen Empfängnistag sich zum tausendsten Male jährte.

Die Hallen Thranduils glichen in diesen Tagen und Wochen einem Bienenkorb. Überall war man damit beschäftigt alles für das Fest zu richten. Nicht ein Winkel im Palast an dem man auch nur für einen kurzen Moment ungestört war und ein wenig rasten konnte. Selbst die Gärten waren befallen von Elben, die wie die Ameisen Tische und Stühle schleppten, kleine Pavillons richteten und in den Baumkronen und Büschen ringsum kleine Laternen befestigten.

Viele Gäste waren geladen, Vertreter der Völker der Menschen, Elben und auch Zwerge wurden erwartet und dieses Mal auch die Herrin des Lichts, Galadriel und der Herr von Lothlórien, Celeborn. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum die Aufregung noch größer war als je zuvor.

Nicht ein Gespräch seit Tagen welches nicht die Feierlichkeiten zum Thema hätte, keine Mahlzeit die nicht zur Verkostung von Speisen und Getränken genutzt wurde und selbst unsere privaten Räume glichen eher einem Schlachtfeld, als dem heimeligen Ort unserer Zweisamkeit. Seufzend blickte ich mich um und räumte die Stoffmuster, die soeben vom Schneider gebracht wurden mit der Bitte, sich bis zum Abend zu entscheiden, von einem der Sessel beiseite.

Ganz und gar ohne jede Grazie ließ ich mich hineinfallen und angelte mit den Füßen nach der kleinen gepolsterten Bank, schubste mit einem wohl dosierten Tritt die darauf abgelegten Dinge hinunter und legte meine Füße darauf. Nur einen Augenblick, nur einen kurzen Moment wollte ich nichts hören und sehen außer dem leisen Gesang der Vögel lauschen, die der warme Sommerwind durch das Fenster trug und dem Lichtspiel zuschauen welches der hereinbrechende Sonnenstrahl zauberte.

Meine Gedanken drifteten ab und ich glitt in das Land der Träume, ich lief über eine sonnige Blumenwiese und ließ mich in ihrer Pracht nieder, blinzelte dem Himmel entgegen. Ein Schmetterling tanzte auf meiner Nase und wie ich in meinem Traum meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollte – riss jemand die Tür auf um sie sogleich mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen zu lassen und so war ich wieder auf recht rüde Art und Weise im Hier und Jetzt erwacht.

„Nana, NANA, Naaanaaa!", vernahm ich die allzu bekannte und geliebte Stimme und im gleichen Augenblick sprang das schreiende Knäuel von einem Elbling schon auf meinen Schoß. Mit angewinkelten Beinen und die Knie fast in meinem Magen versenkt, versuchte er so Halt auf meinem Schoß zu finden. Dabei umschlossen seine kleinen Hände, die zuvor in irgendeiner klebrigen Masse gesteckt haben mussten, mein Gesicht. Zwei große blaue Augen leuchteten dicht vor mir und munter sprudelten die Worte aus dem kleinen Mund, der wohl auch in den Genuss der klebrigen Masse gekommen war.

„NanaichwillauchdieLichtermitaufhängenaberCeiloshatgesagtichsollnochzweiButterbroteessengehendamitichnochwachsejetzthabe  
ichschondreigegessenundichdarfimmernochnichtmitmachenundAssetgibtmirauchkeinBrotmehrsiesagtmirwirdsonstschlecht."

Der kleine Wildfang vor mir sackte in sich zusammen, die Unterlippe schob sich zum Flunsch nach vorn und begann verdächtig zu zittern, sogleich rannen auch schon zwei kleine silberne Tränchen über die bekleisterten Wangen.

„Ich will … doch … auch … mitmachen!", schluchzte mein kleiner Elb im Herz erweichenden Tonfall. „Und nicht immer nur die Lämpchen auf die Tische stellen, ich will auch in die Bäume klettern, so wie die Großen.", ereiferte er sich und seine Augen schwammen immer mehr in einem Meer aus Tränen.

Sanft zog ich den blonden Schopf dicht an mich, streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, strich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht und wiegte ihn sacht in meinen Armen.

In all dem Trubel musste er sich wahrlich ein wenig verloren vorkommen und sein quirliges Temperament erschwerte den Umstand noch zusätzlich.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte Legolas sich wieder beruhigt und es schien fast als wollte er an meine Brust geschmiegt einschlummern, doch mit einem Ruck sprang er auf und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen stieß er hervor:

„Ich habe doch noch gar kein Geschenk!", und kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen so war er schon an der Tür, angelte nach der Klinke, schlüpfte durch den Türspalt und war verschwunden. Lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd sah ich noch hinterher und wischte mir die Spuren seiner Hände aus dem Gesicht.

* * *

Indessen sprang Legolas die Gänge entlang, rannte schnurstracks durch die obere Halle und lief hinaus zu den Handwerkern und Händlern von Eryn Galan. Interessiert schlenderte der kleine Elb mit lang gestrecktem Hals zwischen den einzelnen Ständen und Werkstätten vorbei, schaute hier und da neugierig den Elben bei ihrer Arbeit zu. Schwatzte munter mit den Meistern und ihren Gesellen, bei denen der kleine Prinz gern gesehen war. An der offenen Werkstatt von Meister Guriol erlangte eine hell lodernde Flamme sein Interesse. Gefesselt vom Anblick des glühenden Metalls welches der Meister mit geschickten Händen in der Flamme formte blieb Legolas mit halbgeöffnetem Mund stehen. Fasziniert beobachtete er den Handwerker bei der Arbeit und sah zu wie dem Reif aus Mithril filigrane Blätter aus Gold hinzugefügt wurden. Stück für Stück schmiegten sich die Blätter daran wie die echten an ihren Zweig in einem der riesigen Eichenbäume. 

Seine Sinne einzig und allein konzentriert auf das Kunstwerk was hier entstand, hörte der kleine Elb die Frage nicht und so sprach Guriol noch etwas lauter:

„Gefällt er dir? … Legolas, hörst du mich?"

Ein wenig erschrocken fuhr Legolas zusammen und hob seinen Kopf und nickte heftig.

„Ja, ja, sehr sogar. Ada hat auch so einen, … aber, aber der ist … entzwei.", stammelte Legolas und auf seine Wangen legte sich ein zartes Rot.

Schuldbewusst zog Legolas seine Schultern ein und fügte leise hinzu:

„Ich war es – ich habe ihn zerbrochen."

Sein Kinn rutschte ihm noch tiefer auf die Brust und beschämt sah er auf den Boden bis ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam: Er schenkt Ada eine neue Krone – da wird er sich ganz bestimmt freuen!

Augenblicklich war jegliche Scham und Traurigkeit aus den kindlichen Zügen gewichen und der kleine Elb sprühte vor Tatendrang.

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds vollführte der blonde Elbling eine blitzschnelle Drehung und rannte zurück zum Palast. Eilig fegte er durch die Flure, schlitterte quer durch die große Halle, vorbei an den viel beschäftigten Elben und riss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Er zerrte den kleinen Schemel vor das große Wandregal, stieg darauf und angelte sich aus der obersten Ablage die kleine, filigrane Holzschatulle, klemmte diese unter seinen Arm und kletterte wieder herunter.

Mit wehenden Haaren und leicht geröteten Wangen sauste Legolas achtlos vorbei an Asset, die gerade ein große Schüssel mit frischgebackenen Keksen in die Halle trug und deren Duft sich lieblich durch die Flure zog.

„Was ist denn heute los? Magst du meine Kekse nicht mehr?", rief die Küchenmeisterin dem Prinzen noch nach, aber der hörte sie schon längst nicht mehr. Dafür griff von hinten eine wesentlich größere Hand in die Schüssel.

„Nicht doch – ich liebe Eure Schokokekse, liebste Asset.", schmunzelte der Hauptmann Lothion und fischte gerade nach dem nächsten Keks, was ihm sofort einen Schlag auf den Handrücken einbrachte. „Pfoten raus aus meiner Schüssel! Ihr wartet wie die anderen bis es soweit ist!", protestierte die ältere Elbe, aber ihre Augen lächelten dabei den smarten Hauptmann an.

Leicht außer Atem stand Legolas wenig später vor Meister Guriol und hielt diesem die Schatulle entgegen.

„Ich kaufe diesen Reif!", verkündete er entschlossen und streckte die kleine Holzschachtel noch ein Stück weiter vor.

Der Kunstschmied sah ihn für einen Moment erstaunt an und überlegte dann sichtlich bemüht, legte sein Werkzeug ab, umrundete seine Werkbank und kniete sich neben Legolas.

„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass dir meine Arbeit so gefällt. Doch kann ich dir diesen Reif nicht verkaufen, er hat schon einen Besitzer.", dabei strich er Legolas behutsam über den Kopf.

Dem stand seine Enttäuschung nur allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und die Schatulle auch, doch wollte er so schnell noch nicht aufgeben und fragte zaghaft den Meister:

„Hast du denn keinen anderen? Einen der auch so schön ist?"

Verneinend schüttelte der ältere Elb den Kopf und blickte dem kleinen dabei mitfühlend in die traurigen großen Augen, über denen sich nun eine kleine steile Falte kräuselte.

* * *

Ich griff nach den Stoffmustern wählte ohne viel Federlesens zwei davon aus und mit einem Seufzen begab ich mich zum Schneider mit dem Hintergedanken, auf dem Weg dahin meinen kleinen Elb einzufangen. 

Wie ich über den großen Marktplatz schritt, entdeckte ich vor Meister Guriols Stand Legolas. Er hockte mit angezogenen Knien auf einer Bank und ließ klappernd den Deckel einer Schatulle im stetigen Rhythmus auf und zu fallen.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf die Bank und legte meine Hand sacht über seine und den Deckel der Schatulle. Mein Sohn sah zu mir auf aber sagte kein Wort. Nun klapperte er nicht mehr mit dem Deckel, jetzt drehte er angespannt eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger. Ruhig besah ich sein Treiben und schwieg ebenso wie er. Nach einer Weile ließ er die Haarsträhne vom Finger schnippen und begann mit seiner Schuhspitze Kreise in den sandigen Boden des Platzes zu malen. Noch immer schwiegen wir. Unerwartet kippte dann der kleine Körper zur Seite und der blonde Schopf bettete sich in meinem Schoß. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung brachte ich die Stoffe für den Schneider in Sicherheit, ansonsten hätten sie wohl sehr eigene und vor allem sehr anhaftende Verzierungen bekommen, die nun stattdessen meinen Rock schmückten.

„Was ist das, was du da hast?", murmelte es aus meinem Schoß.

„Das wird die neue Robe für deinen Ada.", antwortete ich und kämmte mit den Fingern sein Haar aus dem Gesicht und flocht es lose zu einem Zopf bevor es ihm an seinen verschmierten Wangen anklebte.

„Das Grün ist schön, so wie unsere Bäume. Ich mag aber lieber Blau, wie der Himmel, oder das Meer von dem du mir immer erzählst.", stellte Legolas fest und betrachtete sich neugierig die edlen Gewebe.

„Ich muss zum Schneider, magst du mitkommen? Der hat noch vielmehr Stoffe in allen Farben, auch so bunt wie ein Regenbogen."

Die Neugierde war geweckt und so gingen wir zusammen zu Meister Ifarth. Überaus freundlich und mit höfischen Verbeugungen wurden wir in dessen Werkstatt begrüßt und wohl auch schon sehr erwartet. Sofort nahm man mir die Stoffe aus der Hand und räumte sogleich große Ballen davon auf die langen Schneidertische. Beeindruckt schaute Legolas zu den riesigen, deckenhohen Wandregalen in denen sich unzählig viele Meter von Stoff befanden. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch zurückhalten als er seine Hand schon ausstreckte um über einen der kostbaren seidigen Stoffe zu streichen.

Meister Ifarth trieb es die ersten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn und mir ein kleines Grinsen um die Mundwinkel, beim Anblick von Legolas' Mund und Händen, wie er so inmitten der teuren Stoffe stand. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung schickte er einen seiner Lehrlinge nach Wasser und Lappen.

Nun, da der kleine Prinz gesäubert war, wurde er sofort umgarnt vom Meister und seinen Gesellen. Man hüllte ihn in seine Lieblingsfarbe und befand, dass ihm diese vortrefflich stände. Legolas war aber nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass er auch eine Robe erhalten sollte, auch wenn sie Blau wie der Himmel sein würde. Er gab eindeutig zu verstehen, dass er Hosen bevorzugte und seine alten Lieblingshosen doch die besten seien.

Als ihm noch mehr Stoffe umgehangen wurden und ihm das gar nicht mehr gefiel, blickte er mich Hilfe suchend an und ich erbarmte mich lächelnd seiner, schälte ihn aus den Lagen von Stoff. Und ich flüsterte dem Meister noch versöhnlich ins Ohr eine Hose aus dunklem, weichem Wildleder zu fertigen und eine Tunika, anstatt einer langen Robe in Himmelblau.

Sichtlich erleichtert verließ ein kleiner Elb an meiner Hand die Schneiderwerkstatt. So viele Hände an seinem Körper und um ihn herum waren ihm dann doch etwas unheimlich und die Vorstellung, eine bodenlange Robe tragen zu müssen, war so schlimm wie Spinatsuppe zum Mittag.

Gemächlich liefen wir über den großen Marktplatz zurück und dort wurde sich Legolas wieder bewusst, dass er immer noch kein Geschenk für seinen Ada hatte. Niedergedrückt erzählte er davon, dass der schöne Reif den der Goldschmied machte schon einem anderen gehörte und er nun seinem Ada keine neue Krone schenken könne, dabei bräuchte er doch dringend eine, weil seine doch kaputt wäre.

„Und ich war Schuld, wäre ich nicht auf Adas Schreibtisch geklettert und hätte das dicke Buch aus dem Regal geholt dann wäre ich auch nicht heruntergefallen und Adas Krone wäre noch ganz."

„Und hätte dein Ada die Krone an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz geräumt und nicht auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen dann wäre sie auch nicht zerbrochen.", erwiderte ich, blieb ruckartig stehen und umfasste mit meinen Händen das Gesicht Legolas und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Legolas, diese _Krone_ kann man ersetzen, auch wenn dein Ada sehr traurig war, so war er aber auch unendlich glücklich, dass dir nichts geschah, denn _du_ bist das Liebste und Teuerste für ihn! Und jetzt gehen wir zur großen Wiese!"

Sollten die Verpflichtungen und Vorbereitungen für das Fest warten, hier war jemand der mir wichtiger war als jedes Fest, als jede Huldigung fremder Gäste. So fassten wir uns an den Händen und eilten hinaus zu den großen Toren, über die große Rasenterrasse und die in Stein gehauenen Treppen hinab, dann über die Brücke des Waldflusses und mitten hinein in unseren geliebten Wald. Immer schneller liefen wir und hoben die Arme in die Luft als wollten wir den Vögeln in die Lüfte folgen, bis wir uns lachend und erschöpft auf der großen Waldwiese ins duftende Meer aus Wiesenblumen fallen ließen. Die Arme weit ausgebreitet und mit frech kitzelnden Sonnenstrahlen auf der Nase starrten wir in den Himmel, sahen zu wie die dicken weißen Sommerwolken sich aufblähten.

Befreit atmete ich tief durch, frei von allen Zwängen genoss ich diesen kindlichen Spaß, da kam Legolas auf allen vieren zu mir gekrochen und drängte mich zum Aufstehen. Enthusiastisch zog er mich hinüber zu dem kleinen Abhang und mit einem kecken Seitenblick, der nur vererbt sein konnte, fragte er herausfordernd:

„Wettkullern?"

Ohne zu überlegen kugelte ich mich zusammen und warf mich längsseits der Böschung hinab. Quietschend, schreiend und kichernd kullerte ich ebenso wie das kleine Bündel Elb neben mir durch das Gras und als wir unten ankamen umfingen wir uns ausgelassen und trudelten zusammen aus.

„Ich habe gewonnen!", stellte Legolas triumphierend fest.

„Dann will ich dir schnell einen Siegerkranz binden.", entgegnete ich anerkennend begann Blumen für das Gebinde zu pflücken. Wenig später saßen Legolas und ich im Gras und wanden Blumenkränze in den schönsten Farben des Sommers.

„Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte, Nana? Eine von früher?"

Ich überlegte kurz und wenig später fiel mir eine passende ein und ich erzählte Legolas aus der Zeit als die Sindar und Noldor neue Reiche gründeten und das Dunkle noch tief verschanzt in Angband harrte.

„Einst lebte unser Volk noch unter den hohen Dächern der mächtigen Buchen und Eichen des Großen Grünwaldes und noch kein dunkler Schatten hatte sich des Waldes bemächtigt. Unbeschwert lebten Tiere und Elben im Schutz der Bäume. Sie waren unser Heim und wir brauchten keine mächtigen Hallen aus Stein und keine Tore, die mit Zauber Feinde fernhalten. In dieser Zeit zierte das Haupt des Königs eine Blätterkrone aus den Zweigen der schönsten Bäume des Grünwaldes. Und stolz trug dein Adar seine Krone und schön war er damit anzusehen und nannte sich fortan König unter Buche und Eiche."

Meine letzten Worte waren noch nicht richtig verklungen da erhob sich mein kleiner Elb und lief davon.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!", rief er schallend herüber von einem der großen Bäume am Rand der Lichtung.

Mit einem großen Strauß von schlanken Zweigen und Blättern in der Hand plumpste er neben mir ins Gras und voller Elan plapperte er los:

„Hilfst du mir? Ich will Ada eine solche Krone machen wie er sie früher hatte und die schenke ich ihm dann morgen."

Lächelnd, nickend nahm ich die Zweige zur Hand und wählte die längsten und stabilsten für das Grundgerüst des Ringes aus. Ein paar leuchtende Kinderaugen verfolgten jeden meiner Handgriffe und eifrig gingen mir kleine, flinke Finger zu Hilfe. Als der Kranz aus kräftigen Zweigen geflochten war übergab ich ihn an Legolas damit er nun die kleineren, belaubten Zweige um die dickeren wand. Sehr emsig war er in seine Arbeit vertieft und sorgsam wickelte er das Buchen- und Eichenlaub im gleichmäßigen Wechsel zu einer sehr dichten wunderschönen Laubkrone zusammen.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich, wie die kleine Zungenspitze des Elblings jede Bewegung seiner Hände scheinbar dirigierte. Immer, wenn ein Zweig neu eingeflochten wurde, spitzte sich das kleine rosa Organ und kam ein Stück weiter zwischen den Lippen hervor, bog sich angestrengt nach oben und legte sich in Richtung Nasenspitze gegen die Oberlippe. Dann entspannte sie sich kurz und vollzog das Gleiche in entgegen gesetzter Richtung, begann das Wickeln des Zweiges; vollführte sie gar einen Tanz von einer Mundecke zur anderen.

Ich sah belustigt dem Schauspiel zu und griff hier und da helfend ein wenn ein ganz besonders störriger kleiner Ast partout nicht an vorgesehener Stelle halten wollte und auch das feste Aufeinanderpressen von Legolas' Lippen nicht weiter half.

Mit zerschundenen Händen und rot gebissenen Lippen präsentierte Legolas stolz und strahlend sein Werk. Hob es ehrfürchtig nach oben und besah es sich von allen Seiten.

„Ob sie Ada gefallen wird?"

„Ohne Zweifel, Legolas. Sie ist beeindruckend und umso schöner weil du sie selbst gefertigt hast."

* * *

Legolas drehte sich noch einmal in seinem Bett und sah auf das kleine Schränkchen links neben sich. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihm schon die Wangen leicht rot gefärbt, doch noch einmal musste er sich überzeugen, dass sein Geschenk auch sicher aufbewahrt war. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken glitt er in seine Traumwelt hinab. 

Am nächsten Morgen schien sich das nun schon seit Tagen andauernde unstete Treiben noch zu steigern. Niemand in Thranduils Hallen, der nicht beflissen durch die Gänge eilte und eifrig sein Werk vollbrachte. Wie in einem Bienenstock war alles in Bewegung und jeder schien auf einem ihm vorgezeichneten Weg seine Aufgabe zu bewältigen.

Thranduil war noch vor der Morgendämmerung aus den warmen Kissen geschlüpft und genoss auf dem Balkon seines Arbeitszimmers die wenigen Augenblicke der Ruhe bevor sein erster Berater ihn treffen würde um mit ihm den heutigen Ablauf der Feierlichkeiten noch einmal abzustimmen. Eine kleine Amsel setzte sich auf die Brüstung des Balkons und pfiff ihr erstes Lied in den nahenden Morgen und der Waldelbenkönig lauschte entrückt dieser Welt ihrem Lied.

Jäh unterbrach diese Zweisamkeit ein Klopfen an der schweren Holztür des Arbeitszimmers und auf ein, „Herein!", betrat Parfron, Thranduils Berater, den Raum.

Eine stille Umarmung und ein wortloser Blick in die Augen, wie ihn nur sehr vertraute und von unendlichen gemeinsamen Lebenserfahrungen Gezeichnete auszutauschen vermögen drückten den Glückwunsch Parfrons aus. Thranduil griff schweigend hinüber zu dem kleinen Tablett, füllte zwei kleine Gläser mit einem dunklen Gebräu und reichte eines davon seinem Berater und Freund.

„Ich mag sie nicht, diese Zwerge, aber ihr Branntwein ist der beste! Zum Wohl!", prostete der König lachend Parfron zu und amüsierte sich wie immer über die gerümpfte Nase dessen, als dieser sein Glas unter die Nase hielt. Nach einem weiteren Glas des zwergischen Gebräus ergab sich Thranduil dem Protokoll.

Bevor beide das Arbeitszimmer des Königs verlassen wollten räusperte sich der erste Berater.

„Mein König, Eure Krone."

Mit einer Verbeugung übergab Parfron das Geschmeide und lächelnd nahm Thranduil den nun wieder im alten Glanz strahlenden Mithrilschmuck entgegen und setzte sich diese aufs Haupt.

„Nun, da ich jetzt voll gerüstet bin: Auf in die Schlacht!", kommentierte der König den Akt seiner „Neukrönung" und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Schmunzeln.

Und wie auf dem Weg zum Schlachtfeld fühlte sich auch der an Jahren alte Elb. Nur mit einem Unterschied: Auf dem Schlachtfeld fühlte er sich ungleich sicherer als auf dem Parkett. Er würde wohl auch noch nach weiteren Jahrhunderten nie an Empfängen und Banketten irgendetwas Angenehmes finden können. Das steife Umherstolziere und die sinnlosen Wortplänkeleien waren ihm genauso zu wider wie ein Nest voller Spinnen.

Hätte man ihn entscheiden lassen wie er gern seinen Ehrentag verbracht hätte, so säße er jetzt zusammen mit seinem Sohn auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes, begleitet von einer Schar Elben die ihm am liebsten ist und würde den Tag auf einer der großen Lichtungen im Wald mit guten Wein und einem zünftigen Braten am Spieß sowie passenden Liedern auf den Lippen verbringen. Aber das Protokoll fragt nie nach den Wünschen eines Einzelnen und so war er jetzt auf dem Weg in die große Halle und würde feierlich die ersten Gäste und Gratulanten gebührend empfangen.

* * *

Legolas gähnte herzhaft und blinzelte dem hellen Morgen entgegen, der seine ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster schickte. Legolas setzte sich auf in seinem Bett und rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus dem Gesicht. In Windeseile war er aus dem Bett, griff nach seinem Geschenk und barfuß sauste er in das elterliche angrenzende Gemach. 

„ADA! ADA!"

Doch der, den er suchte, war nicht mehr da und so wich das strahlende und erwartungsfrohe kindliche Lachen von seinem Gesicht und sichtlich enttäuscht fragte er:

„Wo ist Ada?"

Nach einer fragend gehobenen Augenbraue von mir wiederholte Legolas seine Frage und besann sich auch auf die Grundregeln des Anstandes.

„Guten Morgen Nana. Wo ist Ada?"

Mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss begrüßte ich das zerzauste Bündel Elb, der barfuss mit knielangem Hemd und der Blätterkrone in der Hand vor mir stand und mit unübersehbarer Ungeduld eine Antwort erwartete.

„Auf dem Weg in die große Halle, wo man auch uns in wenigen Augenblicken erwartet."

Meine Worte waren noch nicht vollends ausgesprochen da rannte Legolas los. Angelte nach der hohen Klinke der Tür, huschte durch den Türspalt und nur noch die platschenden Geräusche seiner kleinen Füße auf den polierten Steinplatten des Ganges waren zu hören. Im nu war ich aufgesprungen und eilte ihm nach. Er konnte nur die Halle zum Ziel haben und die war gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Vertretern der Reiche von Mittelerde.

„Legolas! Warte!", rief ich noch hinterher, aber ich wusste es eigentlich besser: Er würde mich nicht hören, auch wenn ich ein Horn hätte.

So lief ich durch den Palast und versuchte zu verhindern was eigentlich nicht mehr möglich war, denn in diesem Augenblick sah ich schon am Ende des langen Ganges, wie Legolas die Flügel der Tür zur großen Halle aufstieß und darin verschwand.

„ADA!", hallte es laut in der Halle wider. Ungestüm rannte Legolas, immer noch barfuss und nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, auf den König zu, stürzte sich auf diesen und riss die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit an sich. Atemlos und Schulter zuckend blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete, wie alle anderen, fasziniert und sprachlos nur noch das Folgende.

Die Anwesenden völlig ignorierend drängelte sich Legolas in die Arme seines Adas, plapperte ungeniert auf diesen ein und schmatzte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Thranduil hatte ebenso wie sein Sohn jeden Gedanken an höfische Etikette und Protokoll vergessen und hielt sein Kind auf dem Arm. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Legolas, der laut das Geburtstagslied trällerte welches er schon seit Tagen geübt hatte. Dann, ohne einen Moment zu zögern, nahm Thranduil die Krone aus Mithril vom Kopf, drückte sie einem der Umstehenden in die Hand und ließ sich von seinem Sohn die Blätterkrone aufstülpen.

Der Hofstaat hinter Thranduil hielt die Luft an, auch wenn auf ihren emotionslosen Gesichtern nichts dergleichen abzulesen war. Parfron schloss für einen Bruchteil des Momentes die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass keiner der anwesenden hochgestellten Vertreter der Königs- und Fürstenhäuser dieses als Missachtung ihrer Person und Völker empfand. In Gedanken sah er sich wohl schon zusammen mit seinem König Abbitte leisten. Seine jahrhundertlangen diplomatischen Erfolge sah der oberste Berater einstürzen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Doch keiner in der Halle reagierte so wie befürchtet, das jüngste Mitglied des Königshauses hatte mit seiner unbedachten, kindlichen Handlung in Sekunden mehr für die Völkerverständigung erreicht, als das ganze diplomatische Chor mit Thranduil im letzen Zeitalter.

Lachend applaudierte die versammelte Menge dem kleinen Sänger und ich hörte wie neben mir Stehende sprachen: Wenn auch der Wald vom Dunklen befallen ist, in Thranduils Halle ist das Licht …" Die weitere Begrüßung der Gäste fand ungleich formloser aber nicht minder herzlich statt. Thranduil hielt seinen Sohn dabei auf dem Arm und just als sich der König lächelnd der Herrin Galadriel und dem Herrn Celeborn aus Lothlórien zuwandte ließ sich ganz langsam an einem hauchzarten Faden eine kleine Schmetterlingsraupe von einem der Blätter quer über das Gesichtsfeld Thranduils hinab. Legolas streckte seine kleinen Hände nach dem grünen Tierchen aus und fing es ein. Behutsam beherbergte er es zwischen seinen Fingern und nun hatte er nur noch einen Wunsch, er wollte die kleine Raupe so schnell wie möglich nach draußen bringen und sein Ada sollte mit.

„Legolas, wir können jetzt nicht …", begann Thranduil seinem Sohn zu erklären, aber dieser fiel ihm sogleich ins Wort, schaute das Gewand seines Vaters von oben bis unten an und sagte verstehend: „Stimmt, damit kommst du keinen Baum hoch. Ich habe Nana gleich gesagt, dass der Schneider dir lieber Hosen machen soll und nicht so ein Mädchenkleid."


End file.
